A Prelude to Conflict
by Aldrian Kyrrith
Summary: A year after the Dominion Wars, the two Quadrants remain divided and tense, as a third power manipulates them both, preparing for an invasion none are prepared to face. Amanda Rogers returns to warn them but will this be enough? Crossover with TNG.
1. The scientist's assistant

A Prelude to Conflict

by Aldrian Kyrrith

Book I of the Sirrthi Cycle

I: The scientist's assistant

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters and species within. They belong to Paramount.

It had been a year since the Battle of Cardassia ended one of the most destructive conflicts the Federation had ever experienced. The Dominion War had left the Alpha Quadrant divided, as tense as ever, even though each of its major powers had been severely weakened by the fighting. In the year that had followed, not much had changed. The Dominion still loomed as a possible enemy, and they had made bitter enemies of the Cardassians, who still felt the pains of the atrocities committed during those final hours. The Romulans were still plotting in the background, rebuilding their power in secret, probably hoping to build enough power to strike down their weakened rivals. The Klingons remained on solid terms with the Federation, but a similar relationship had been in existence for many years now. Nonetheless, they had been hit hard by the war, and were not active in defending their borders. The conflict had left the Alpha Quadrant a powder-keg of distrust, ambition and fear. It seemed the next war was not as much a matter of if, but a matter of when.

A second war was a most unenviable prospect for all sides involved, and Starfleet had researched ways of alleviating the problem. A solution had eventually been devised by an ingenious young admiral by the name of Steven Kane. Blaming the tension to be the result of distrust and animosities left by the war, the admiral suggested that a conference be held on Deep Space Nine, to which each of the major powers would send representatives to participate. At this summit, nonmilitary technology would be shared and explained by its formulators, and even more importantly, the spirit and cooperation of all those involved would, hopefully, lessen the tension between the civilizations themselves. There were a lot of risks to the plan, but it was the only clear solution that could be found to the problem. Starfleet had authorized Kane's plan within a week.

Kira Nerys, commanding officer of Deep Space Nine, was silently going through paperwork pertaining towards the approaching conference, though her thoughts were on the past, turned towards the events of the war a year ago, and the death of Captain Sisko. She had remembered Kasidy's dream, and it had given her hope at the time. However, at the bottom of her heart, she knew that, in the end, Sisko was dead, and death was something that no amount of science could reverse. Kira Nerys' life had been one marked by difficulty and suffering. She was no stranger to the death of loved ones, and she had long known how to bury her emotions and focus on the events at hand. This was what she had to do now. Ignore the pain and get back to work. Her eyes caught a white file which she opened. It was a report concerning the transfer of a federation scientist to Deep Space Nine. According to the document, the young woman was one of Starfleet's foremost authorities in the field of engineering and astrophysics. Thus, many believed she would be a major asset on Deep Space 9, a place where two entirely different quadrants would soon meet in a period of previously unimaginable prosperity for both sides.

The woman's ship would be arriving within the next week. Kira permitted herself to look at the file. Dawn Keegan. At thirty two years, she was a quick study, and was quickly making a name for herself in the realm of theoretical science, though only a few of her peers actually understood the ideas she extrapolated.

Kira closed the file. There had been so many changes since the war ended. So many of her compatriots had moved on, or passed away. Worf had gone from being an ambassador to, once again, serving on a starship under Captain Jean Luc Picard. Meanwhile, O'Brien was a professor in the Academy while Odo had finally had joined the Founders. The loss of Odo was what pained her the most.

She rose from the deck and walked into the corridor outside. Dax was still there, though Ezri was a very different person then the previous host. So were Doctor Bashir, Jake and Nog. Unfortunately, Quark still held shop as well. Kira's mind lingered back to memories of Odo's and Quark's initial relationship…

She clicked her communicator to contact the new Chief of Security, "Lieutenant Sorrenson. In two weeks, Deep Space Nine will have a new occupant. Doctor Dawn Keegan. I trust you'll be ready?"

"Of course, Colonel."

"Good. Get on the preparations. Based on what I've read in the file, she could become a person of extreme importance."

Kira then deactivated the device and returned to the mountain of paperwork sitting on her desk.

Over the next two weeks, representatives would be arriving from all over the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants for a summit designed to share the knowledge and cultural nuances of each individual civilization in an effort to promote peace and good will for all.

As much as she hoped it would prove a success, part of her was not at all optimistic.

L

Doctor Dawn Keegan finished her speech leaving her audience silent. These ideas were way above the heads of even the most knowledgeable of humans. It had taken her years to develop the basic principles of them, and not even she knew how to use them in a practical matter. There was only one person she knew who did.

The scientist was not surprised when only a handful of questions were raised, each of which were easily answered. The truly difficult ones were well beyond their knowledge. With great efficiency, one of Starfleet's most celebrated and ingenious theoretical physicists gathered her notes and left the podium, shaking hands with a number of her admirers.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a young woman detach herself from the crowd and slowly stride over. The girl appeared about eighteen years of age, but what really caught Doctor Keegan's attention was the considerable intelligence that was showing through her kind blue eyes.

The teenager carried herself with assurance, her destination intent as she finally stopped near the back of the throng.

"Oh," the scientist said, locking eyes with the younger female, "I would like to introduce my new assistant, Miss Amanda Quinn. I hired her a month ago, and she's been a lifesaver in my work."

The crowd turned as Amanda stepped in. She was neither particularly tall nor short, with long blonde hair drawn into a loose pony tale. They all seemed quite surprised that the scientist would choose such a seemingly young and inexperienced person as her assistant. Keegan, of course, knew otherwise. The young woman she had chosen as an assistant had more intelligent than every scientist in the room combined.

"Strange," one of the scientists remarked, "I didn't see you during the lecture."

"Sorry I was late. I was talking with an old friend," the assistant answered, and with a laugh added, "Besides, it's not as if I haven't heard this all before."

The scientist regarded her critically before making his response, "You're lucky to be working with one of the finest scientists in the entire Federation. I do hope you appreciate the opportunity you've been given…"

"I do," Amanda replied sheepishly. She was rather shy, Dawn Keegan noticed as she avoided the questions, not exactly what she would expect from an omnipotent and omniscient being. One whose unfathomable intelligence Dawn had secretly worshipped and revered since the moment she had done research on the Q.

Dawn took Amanda by the arm and led her away. Amanda looked into her eyes and caught her expression. The younger woman, at least in terms of physical appearance, nodded and allowed the specialist to lead her out of the Lecture Hall. Keegan clicked the communicator she wore.

"USS Destiny. Two to beam up."

"Affirmative," came the answer as she beamed aboard the Galaxy Class starship. Seconds later, she rematerialized in the Transporter Room, to find her assistant beside her. The Captain of the Ship, flanked by her first officer and security chief, stepped in to greet them.

"Ah, Doctor Keegan I presume? Who's accompanying?"

Dawn smiled, "This is my assistant. She's not with Starfleet or anything, but she's one of the few people that actually understand my ideas."

The Captain nodded, "I am Captain Alexis Wood. This is my First Officer, Robert Sarrow and my Security Chief, Aaron MacDonnell."

"It's an honor," Amanda spoke as Keegan silently regarded the officers with a look of blatant superiority. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm drained from the lecture, and since we have a week to go, I'd like my assistant and I to be showed to our quarters please?"

"Of course," Captain Wood answered, "I hadn't been informed that you had an assistant, so it will take a while for her quarters to be ready. If you two would follow me please."

Doctor Keegan nodded and allowed Security to relieve her and her assistant of their bags. They then followed the Captain through the ship until they came to her quarters.

"I hope you enjoy your time aboard the _Destiny_," she said before turning around, "If you need anything…"

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Keegan answered entering the rooms. Her assistant followed suit as the door closed behind them.

"You're as arrogant as ever," Amanda noticed as soon as they were alone, "You could at least try to be civil."

Keegan shrugged, "There are very few who understand the divine secrets of the universe. Arrogance comes only naturally."

Amanda gave Keegan a critical look, "You give the rest of humanity too little credit. As your theories become well known and less revolutionary, more will come to understand them… As for it being divine, I do hope you realize that it is steeped in misconceptions, the truth of which humans will not be ready for until it has evolved another ten million generations…"

"Forgive me for not having an infinite IQ," Keegan answered sarcastically, a response which earned a slight chuckle from her assistant.

"Any time…"

Things became serious as Keegan turned towards the, for all intensive purposes, goddess.

"Why exactly did you request my transfer to Deep Space 9?" Keegan asked. On a personal note, she was not quite looking for her stay aboard the Space Station, or any stay in space. However, this seemed, for some indiscernible reason, important to the young Q, and thus, Keegan followed suit. Even if Amanda never seemed to act upon it, Keegan had a fascination with the Q bordering on worship. Their omniscience gave her the impression that they may be, in some way, divine.

Amanda looked back at Keegan her cheeks flushed having momentarily read Keegan's thoughts, "I'm flattered by your sentiments but I don't require your worship, doctor. As for your question, depending on how events transpire, I plan to stay there for an extended period of time. This being said, I'd rather not introduce myself as the omnipotent, omniscient queen of the universe…"

Keegan shrugged, "I definitely would."

Amanda smiled at this admission and walked towards the door, "Trust me, I know."

And with that, Amanda departed with a flash of light leaving Keegan behind, dreading the mission to come. She had always hated being in space. However, the opportunity to work alongside one of the Q was an opportunity Keegan found two good to pass up.

L

And in a flash of bright light, Amanda found herself face to face with the first of her kind she had ever met, standing before her in an abandoned little farmhouse created from his own imagination. She looked into his thoughts, not surprised to find that the place they faced each other in was a recreation of her parent's home in Kansas.

"Amanda," he said smiling, "Welcome to Earth. Why you have such a fond disposition towards such a primitive species is beyond me."

Amanda stared at Q, "We had an agreement, and as unfair as it is, I intend to keep it… You have no right to interfere!"

Q smiled, "Trust me, my friend… my sister. I am not trying to interfere. I'm just asking you, no… begging you to reconsider. There's no need for you to become like them. You are so much more."

Amanda stared at Q, "I thought you'd understand…" she turned her back on the omnipotent being, "Besides, it shouldn't be too bad. I was human once afterall…"

"As was I," Q insisted, "And trust me, it's not worth it. Tell me, are you really willing to give up so much… for them?"

Amanda nodded, "The Federation means a lot to me, and I will not allow it to be destroyed by an enemy they aren't even aware of…"

Q shook his head, "You are too raw; too emotional for such a responsibility."

"Perhaps, but it is something I have to do…"

Q smiled, "So be it. In your position, I probably would have done the same… However, if you ever do decide to return, we will be waiting."

Amanda nodded and teleported back to the ship. From here on in, the Continuum would be keeping a close eye on her. They had grown quite strict since the Civil War, and far less arrogant then before. If she wished to interfere with mortals, they decided, she would have to do so in the guise of a mortal. Although she would still be a Q, she was forbidden from using her abilities to interfere with events in any way possible, except for those instances already allowed for in the hearing.

From here on in, she would have to pass as a mortal, disguising her abilities and solving unexpected difficulties through more challenging means. Amanda looked around her surroundings, apprehension creeping back into her mindset as she thought about the trials to come. She hoped that would be enough.

L

A/N: for those who have recently started and sight the slight differences, this story originally, when first posted, was titled "Visitations" and, at the time, my author's name was Squirrelfang. Both of these names have since been changed and I thought it was time I updated the first chapter to reflect that. Thanks.


	2. Meeting Ground

II: Meeting Ground

The alarms were ringing madly throughout the Galaxy Class Star Ship. An unknown craft had just decloaked and attacked the ship, decimating its hull before the shields finally came on line, though heavy damage had already been sustained.

"What's the situation?" Captain Wood asked, her eyes darting from side to side.

It had all happened so suddenly. A pair of small vessels, appearing to be only slightly larger than average shuttles, had decloaked and attacked, doing a fair degree of damage to the ship's shields. However, this was initially fairly minimal, but the smaller ships continued to circle menacingly, blasting away the Galaxy Class Starship, while outmaneuvering its larger opponent, dodging all counterattacks.

Wood glared at the monitor, as the entire ship shook with the force of a collision. These were seriously powerful weapons, and the question stood out in her mind. Who would have constructed them.

"Damage report?" she asked as a particularly powerful torpedo blast crashed into the ship. There was no way a ship that size should be able to carry such a fearsome armament.

"Shields continue to fall… currently at sixty percent."

Wood watched as the shuttles continue to circle around her ship, unleashing another barrage of phaser fire.

"Shield power at 56 percent."

"All phaserbanks, open fire."

However, as she suspected, the opposing ships were too small avoiding most of the blasts, while their counterattacks continued to be nearly unstoppable.

"How long until our shields fail?" Wood asked, turning to her Vulcan Science office, Commnander Saval.

"At this current rate, we have three minutes before they break through our shields. Considering the futility of our attacks, it's only logical that we run."

Wood nodded, "Agreed. Let's get out of here. Warp seven. Engage."

And with that order, the Starship accelerated, leaving the enemy vessel in the dust.

The two shuttle sized warships ceased their movements, and began transmitting the data it had taken from the confrontation. The Federation starship's shield strength, armament, speed, maneuverability: everything was accounted for. With astounding speed, the transmission was sent into the depths of space, where a solitary space ship was waiting, analyzing the probes' findings.

"Well, that was somewhat unexpected," the vessel's commander observed, staring at the empty space, "It seems they chose to run. I must say, this provides an interesting comparison to the Klingon vessel… How long was it until the probes destroyed it?"

"Seven minutes and forty eight seconds, sir."

The commander nodded, "I'm almost disappointed. Based on our intelligence, I was under the opinion that the Federation had more of a warrior spirit then that, judging as they seem to be emerging from a period of relatively brutal warfare…"

A third voice came online, "Perhaps, but due to the brevity of the battle, we haven't been able to fully analyze their ship's capabilities… I think more monitoring is in order."

The first voice agreed, prompting the first to respond, "You are playing this too cautiously. The first squadron should arrive by week's end. Based on their degree of technological advancement, that alone should suffice…"

"I believe you are rather underestimating them… True, they are somewhat primitive, but sending a single squadron entails only a twenty five percent success rate. If it fails, our enemies will be united like never before, our spies will be rendered useless, and… their strength lies in their resourcefulness. Strike too soon and they may find a way to adapt themselves to our technology…"

"You are clearly overestimating their abilities," the second observed.

The commander nodded, "I don't like changing strategies, especially when the alterations will lower its probability of success.

"We must take care that they are fully at each other's throats by the time we make our moves. Eventually, the moment will come but we cannot show our hand too early. War is filled with surprises and what might seem to last for a matter of days can drag out years.

"Rest assured, the Federation, the Klingons, the Cardassians, the Romulans, the Dominion… They will all be under our control. However, we must be prudent. Our fleets are not yet here, and there is still the matter of the Sirrthi."

"The Sirrthi are a people of myth. I don't see why you have spent so many resources trying to find their lost homeworld. It doesn't exist."

"Perhaps, but it they did once exist, any remnants from that ancient civilization present a threat to everything we've built…"

"Fine," the dissident acquiesced, "Although I still think this is a mistake. You are placing too much faith on our spies and not enough on our core military power."

"Perhaps, but I have trust in both. Follow your orders and we will be victorious. That is all."

"Yes, master."

> > >

"So, this is Deep Space Nine?" Doctor Keegan looked around at her surroundings, "I must say, I'm not very impressed…"

Colonal Kira Nerys glared at the doctor, "It may not look like much, but it survived the war against the dominion and is the sight of further peace negotiations between the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants."

Keegan regarded Kira with a spiteful look upon her face before speaking. "Please, Colonel. Spare me the details. I was never very keen about space life to begin with."

"Well then," Kira replied, "You'll just have to learn."

Keegan watched as the Colonal walked down the corridor, leaving the scientist and her assistant alone outside of their temporary quarters.

"I don't see why you desired so much to come to this waterhole at the edge of civilization," Keegan said scathingly to her omnipotent assistant, "And considering my talents, I can't see why you would have me tutor a bunch of Klingons and Jem Hadar."

Amanda shrugged, "There are important matters at hand which I must prepare for. Delegations will be arriving over the next week from the Romulans, Klingons, Cardassians and the Dominion…"

"What important matters are you talking about?" Keegan demanded.

Keegan's assistant was silent for a moment, before finally answering, "You don't want to know."

Amanda's face softened as she looked around her surroundings, "I must say, Deep Space Nine should be an interesting place in the next few weeks. So many civilizations meeting at one place, sharing their knowledge and cultures… It makes me excited just thinking about it."

She walked ahead of the Starfleet scientist her mind running at one hundred miles per hour, "Come, doctor. Why don't we get acquainted with our hosts and fellow guests?"

"If you insist," Keegan replied unenthusiastically, "Though I have no idea where you can hope to find them."

Amanda nodded, "From what I hear, the promenade is the station's center of activity. If we hang around there long enough, I'm sure we'll come across most everyone on the station…"

"That sounds reasonable enough," Keegan replied, "Though I've never been the social sort. I'll stay in my room."

Amanda shrugged, "Fine. I'll go alone then."

Keegan nodded, entering her quarters while her assistant headed further down the corridor, wondering why the young Q was so insistent on coming to this station.

> > >

Amanda eventually found herself on the platform above the Promenade, staring down at the masses of people.

"I must say, did you just arrive? I haven't seen you here before…"

The omnipotent female turned around coming face to face with the person who had spoken to her. It was a man with dark hair and an overall look of intelligence in his visage. His uniform marked him as a medical officer, a position for which she had a great deal of admiration.

She smiled, "You're right. I arrived today…"

He nodded, "Based on your timing here, I would say that you were Doctor Dawn Keegan, though I've heard reports that her personality is a bit disagreeable. Thus, I would assume that you weren't one of our scheduled guests."

Amanda shook her head, "My name is Amanda Quinn… I work as Doctor Keegan's assistant."

The man gave her a welcoming smile, "Well then, welcome to Deep Space 9, Miss Quinn. My name is Doctor Julian Bashir, chief medical officer of this station. Since I'm off duty right now, I was heading to Quark's. It's currently one of the major gathering places in Deep Space Nine, and the food there's quite good actually. Would you like to tag along?"

Amanda nodded, "Sure…"

> > >

Quark took in the sight of his thriving business, an avarice light shining in his eye. In anticipation of the ambassadors and specialists who were coming to Deep Space 9, he had guaranteed free food and a free trip to the Holosuite for anyone whose presence onboard Deep Space 9 was related to the summit that was approaching very quickly.

Of course, his actions were rarely motivated by pure generosity and this was no exception. As the Quadrant's greatest thinkers and leaders gathered in his bar, their many admirers followed them, eager to share the same tables and the same food. He was almost giddy inside thinking about the profit that was to be had. It was enough to earn a small fortune.

He walked around his bar, taking note of a small company of klingons gathered around his Dabo Tables, a greedy smile coming to his lips. He had obtained an enviable amount of latinum from those tables over the years, and that one group alone had proven extremely profitable.

Quark was, all in all, quite pleased. This conference was promising to make him quite a large profit. He was in a thoroughly good mood.

The doors opened to admit a pair of young people, one of whom he recognized instantly.

"Ah, Doctor Bashir, greetings to you and your friends."

"Hello Quark," Julien answered, "Quark, this is Amanda Quinn. Amanda, this is Quark."

Quark studied the young girl for a few moments before speaking, "Well… Amanda welcome. Would you like something to drink or eat…? I've got a number of new recipes, and the prices are negotiable."

"Um… just a glass of Hot Chocoloate," she replied.

Quark gave her an aghast look, "Hot Chocolate? You can have almost anything here, and you choose that ancient Earth beverage?"

"Quark," Bashir said, "Is there something the matter?"

"No," Quark responded, "It's just that this new girlfriend of yours is the first person in a very long time to ask for… Hot Chocolate. It seems so…"

"Yeah well…" Bashir replied, before he paused, "Do you honestly think we're dating?"

Quark laughed nervously, "Of course not, but for a moment… Would you like to buy anything, Doctor? I've just invented a new dish, the…"

"That's all right Quark. I'm not hungry. I'm waiting for Dax."

"Fine, suit yourself then. I'll be back."

Julien turned towards Amanda, "Don't mind him. He may seem purely avaricious on the outside, but inside, he has a number of redeeming qualities…"

Quark turned towards them, "I heard that doctor and let me say, I'm insulted that you think so little of me."

"The mark of a true Ferengei, he is," the medical chief said, watching as Quark returned with a glass of Hot Chocolate, and placed it on the table.

"That would be…"

"Quark," the doctor said, "She's an assistant of Doctor Keegan. That means she drinks free, remember?"

Quark grumbled, "You didn't have to tell her that…"

"Well, I'd just hate to see you taking advantage of people…"

Quark shook his head and turned away, mumbling incoherently to himself as he did so. He had plenty other customers, he reassured himself, and the vast majority of them were paying ones…


	3. The Shadow of Conspiracy

III: The Shadow of Conspiracy

"A toast. To conquest."

"And may this one be as successful as all the others."

The Starfleet Admiral, Stephen Kane, rose from his chair and circled the desk, holding a wine glass in his hand. The Cardassian, however, remained seated, watching his devious counterpart.

"Do they suspect anything?" the Cardassian asked, a look of frustration in his face, "The Federation?"

"Why would they?" the Admiral asked, placing the glass to his lips and, savoring the taste, sipped the blood red beverage, "You're getting too frightened, Gul Takorr…"

"Perhaps, but you gave me your assurances that if I assisted you in your infiltration, I would…"

"You have been most helpful, Takorr," the Starfleet admiral insisted, patient, diplomatic, with a hint of deceit in his voice, "And you will be rewarded. When the operation is complete, we will allow you to be our regional governor of Cardassia. Play your cards right, perhaps even this entire quadrant. There's nothing to worry about, or do you doubt me?"

The Cardassian recoiled at the unspoken threat and the Admiral smiled, amused with the reaction, as he continued, "You know, there are now hundreds of us in the Alpha Quadrant… If your efforts and intelligence displease us, more than a few would be happy to replace you…"

The Cardassian gulped, his nervousness turning to horror as the admiral's body seemed to grow hazy, and the outline of his features mixed together, eventually resurfacing as those of Gul Takorr. An insane grin spread across his face and his eyes held more than a slight trace of maleovolence.

"You, Gul Takorr, are expendable. Never forget that."

"Of course," the Cardassian replied as the shapeshifter reclaimed the form of the admiral, "My applogies."

"You need not be concerned, though. Play your part well enough and we'll have no need to replace you. We have operatives in each of the powers… Even a few in that Great Link the Founders seem so proud of. And to think they call themselves shapeshifters; beings that can't even hold a physical form together for any serious length of time."

The admiral turned his back to the Cardassian, "If the Cardassians remain distrustful of the other powers, you will be rewarded. It should be easy enough, considering the treatment they suffered at the hands of the Dominion. Let us worry about everything else."

"Yes sir," the Cardassian said, turning his back from the admiral and departing through the open doors. The shapeshifter watched for a few moments before finally asking a potted fern on his desk a simple question.

"So, do you trust him?"

The fern's form seemed to shift until it had turned into a perfect copy of Gul Takorr, "That primitive? I don't see why you made him such an outrageous promise to begin with…"

The admiral laughed coldly in response, "Sometimes, I share those sentiments but… he would make a good scapegoat if things don't turn out as planned. Anyway, there are more important things to focus on then dispensable pawns. Our fleet is gathering for the invasion and we have infiltrated the major governments of each of the Alpha Powers. It should be simple to play them against each other."

The other seemed almost to sulk, "I don't know why we even go through all this trouble…"

"We are just scouts. It is not up to us to decide. Only to act."

"But still, we have the power to absolutely destroy these pathetic civilizations. I can't see why the Council sent such a small fleet to accomplish these objectives. With a few more ships, we wouldn't even need to have these foolish tests and pointless manipulations."

The admiral's expression hardened for a moment, but his features relaxed again while he took another sip from the wine glass before answering, "Perhaps, but there are more important things to consider then this singular galaxy. The leadership seems worried about the other threat and has delayed the invasion until that threat has been met."

"Don't tell me they're still nervous about the Sirrthi…?"

"Our core technology was based on advancements made by the Sirrthi. Compared to them, we are about as powerful as the people we've conquered."

"Nevertheless, they were destroyed a long time ago at the hands of beings far more powerful then themselves…"

The admiral nodded, a sinister smile on his face, "So the myths say. However, relics still remain of the Sirrthi, and if any of our servant states discover one of them, our entire empire will crumble."

The second shapeshifter shook its head dejectedly, "They are treading too cautiously. The Sirrthi are long gone and destroyed. They are no longer a threat…"

"Perhaps, but the Imperial Council does not see it that way."

"They are too cautious," the other repeated.

"So says the skeptic, but don't forget, it has been this cautious approach that has conquered the Andromeda Galaxy, and it will soon conquer this one as well. You may leave."

And so were the last words of the conversation, asKane's subordinate morphed into a minor Starfleet officer and exited the room, leaving Kane alone to savor the tastes of wine and power.

> > >

Kira Nerys watched the viewer at the convoy of Jem Hadar ships that had just entered from the wormhole. She had known that the Dominion was sending a delegation through to attend the conference, but she still did not trust them.

"Hail them and raise shields," she ordered.

"Yes, sir."

After a moment's pause, Kira Nerys spoke to the approaching convoy. "This is Kira Nerys of the…"

The visage of a Vorta came on the viewer, "Colonal Nerys. We know very well who you are, and trust me, there's no need to be alarmed. We are merely transporting our representatives to the conference."

Kira did not entirely trust that response, "Then why bring so many ships?"

"Colonal, they are merely an escort. There's no need to be alarmed. If we wanted to attack, we would have come cloaked."

Kira mulled over that statement. It did seem a truthful response, but she still did not entirely trust them. Nevertheless, the Dominion was to play a central role in the approaching conference so, in many respects, she had no choice to trust them.

"Agreed. Beam your representatives to the Promenade and then depart. Immediately."

"I understand your sentiments Colonal," the Vorta responded, "And you have my assurances that everything shall go according to plan."

Kira watched as the Dominion vessel closed communication and the convoy came closer to the station, eventually coming within transporting range. Moments later, sensors were reporting that a total of thirty individuals had beamed aboard the station. This group consisted of twenty Jem-Hadar, six Vorta and four Founders. Soon afterward, the Dominion ships were back en route back to the wormhole.

Kira clicked on her com badge, somewhat nervous about the conflict that might stem from Dominion presence onboard the station, "Sorrenson, send a security team to the Promenade."

"Yes sir," the station's security chief responded. Kira sighed. This summit was more trouble than it was worth.

> > >

Sorrenson led a team of seven security officers into the promenade, each holding their phazers set to stun. The dominion representatives weren't very difficult to spot, as the other residents kept a wide berth from them. Tensions were still high and a lot of people had lost their lives during the war.

This was one of the reasons the conference was so important.

Sorrenson and his subordinates quickly approached the Dominion representatives, though they tread cautiously. The last things they needed would be a confrontation.

One of the Founders spoke to them, his back still turned, "Phazers won't be necessary, lieutenant. We won't be any trouble."

This admission did not ease Sorrenson's doubts, though when the Founder turned to face him, much of his anxiety lifted.

"Odo?"

"Excuse me, lieutenant but… do I know you?"

"No," Sorrenson explained, "Sorry. I am Lieutenant Aaron Sorrenson, the security chief on Deep Space Nine. As for our being here, this team here is to…"

"I understand lieutenant. I would have probably done the same thing in your position. Carry on."

"Yes… sir," Sorrenson responded, detaching himself from the security team that had accompanied them. They branched off to escort the Dominion representatives… or more accurately to keep the Jem Hadar from making trouble. Honestly, he was not entirely confident that their presence would make much of a difference.

He clicked his com badge, "Sorrenson to Kira. The dominion representatives have consented towards our escort."

"Good. Return to ops immediately."

"I'm on my way."

With those words, Sorrenson deactivated his communicator and, weaving his way through the crowd, sought out the nearest Turbolift.

> > >

Doctor Julian Bashir was doing simulations concerning a possible cure to the Thandraxian Flu virus when the infirmary's door's opened to admit the station's councilor, Ezri Dax.

"Ezri," he said, swiveling around in his chair to face her. Ezri was younger than Dax's previous host, with brown eyes and short brown hair, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to hear your opinion of this conference Starfleet Command seems so keen of."

Bashir thought for a moment, before he finally responded. "The ideal seems quite admirable. Trying to promote understanding throughout the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants through a sharing of cultures and knowledge…"

Ezri looked at him doubtfully, "Do you honestly feel that way?"

Bashir shook his head, "Practically, however, it seems the product of madness. The Romulans and the Klingons, the Cardassians, the Jem Hadar… all of these races have been at each others throats and to put them all together in one place… it's like Starfleet Command's trying to create a riot."

The station's councilor nodded, "It'd be nice if we pulled it off though, and ended all of this petty fighting once and for all."

"True," Julian agreed, "But the chances of this succeeding seem pretty remote. The entire scenario almost promotes espionage and rioting. I cannot honestly see what Starfleet was thinking when they decided on this course of action…"

Ezri shrugged, "Perhaps they thought the risks worth the potential reward. Still, I'm inclined to agree with you. There is a degree of tension in the air right now which is making me feel quite uneasy."

Bashir nodded, "Like a fight can break out at any time."

"Exactly," Dax agreed.

Bashir turned away from Ezri for a second, lost in thought. Finally, he turned to face her, his eyes bright and excited.

"Still, I must say, there are a number of positives involved in this project as well…"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. To converse with the most brilliant minds in the known universe… as a scientist, this is quite honestly a dream come true."

Ezri had an idea of where he was going with this, "And knowing you, I'm pretty sure you're already taking advantage of the situation…"

Bashir nodded, "You'd be correct…"

Dax gave her friend a raptor like smile, "Well then, tell me. Who have you met and what impression have you gotten from them."

Bashir was silent for a moment, "The Romulans and Klingons tend to keep to themselves and from the Federation, and only one of our major players has arrived, though she tends to stay in her quarters all day long spouting off about her inherent superiority to everyone else on the station."

Dax chuckled, "Doctor Keegan, I presume?"

Julian nodded, "With her attitude, I'm surprised she even volunteered. She seems to hate space travel with a passion. However, I did meet her assistant the other day."

"Really?" Dax asked, locking eyes with the medical chief, "Personally, I didn't know Keegan had an assistant. I didn't know anyone was capable of working alongside her."

"Neither did I," Bashir responded, "But I just met someone who does. Her name is Amanda Quinn. Believe it or not, she's only eighteen years old. Sweet girl, though."

Ezri shook her head, "Dawn Keegan hiring a teenager to assist her… That seems mildly out of character. Your friend must be a real genius, Julian."

Bashir nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised. She seemed a bit shy, though."


	4. The Hidden Objective

IV: The Hidden Objective

Captain Jean Luc Picard was alone in his ready room, leaning back in a chair and staring out of the viewer into the vastness of the universe. He had been a part of many important missions in the past, and this current one ranked right alongside the most famous of them.

"Enter," he said, sensors indicating that someone had been waiting outside the door. They opened to reveal Counciller Deanna Troi, someone who had been serving with him since he had first come on board the Enterprise.

"Ah councilor, tell me, what brings you here?"

"I thought I should talk to you. You are, after all, taking on heavy responsibilities…"

"Yes," Picard agreed, "But it they are well worth the importance that this moment in time represents. Quite honestly, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

Deanna nodded, "I'm not sure I would agree. When we received the orders from Admiral Kane, I sensed something in his mental state… I can't exactly explain it, but it was almost as if he was hiding something from us…"

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes captain. I couldn't read any emotion from him at all. It was a strange feeling. To tell the truth, I don't trust him Captain, and I don't think you should either."

Picard nodded in appreciation with her observation, "I'll take your advice under consideration. Is there anything else you would like to share?"

"No sir, but please be careful," Deanna answered as she left. Picard sat back down in his chair, thinking about what Deanna had said.

Could Starfleet Command be hiding something from them, and if it was, what could this secret possibly be? Whatever it was, however, he had five days to figure it out before the Enterprise would reach Deep Space Nine to drop off the remaining three Federation representatives for the Conference: Professor Miles O'Brian, Doctor Beverly Crusher and himself.

Picard could not have chosen a venue more acute to his tastes. He had always held an interest in cultures and civilizations. If things had gone differently, he very easily may have become an archaeologist rather than a Starship officer. Starfleet recognized this, and considering his past exploits, had considered him to be a very satisfactory addition to a conference designed to catalyze a mutual sharing of cultures, technology and good will between each of the advanced civilizations in the known Milky Way.

"Well, well mon capitaine, from any other Starfleet officer such boundless optimism would be quite odious indeed, but from you, I must admit, it is rather fitting…"

Picard turned to face his old time nemesis, as smug a look as ever on his arrogant face. "Q!"

"Oh, Jean Luc! I feel so honored that you would remember me after all these years…"

"Q, what are you doing here?" Picard demanded. He had known Q for a long time and, more often then not, most of their encounters were quite unpleasant.

"Do I need a reason, mon capitaine? Can't I just drop in on my favorite Starfleet Captain from time to time? To be honest, though, this current mission of yours is a doozy. Soothing relations between the Klingons and the Romulans? I must admit, I wish I had thought of that back in our first encounter… Such an amusing test it would have been."

"It goes a lot deeper then that Q," Picard responded calmly.

"Does it, though?" Q asked, circling around Picard like a vulture around a carcus, "Sure, there are a few more civilizations for you to deal with… The Dominion and the Kardassians, but still… it's pretty much the same mission. Ruffle the feathers of irreconcilable enemies…"

Picard glared at Q, "The same terminology had once been said about our own relations with the Klingons a century ago. I don't see why it can't be any different here…"

Q stared at Picard, "Your struggle with the Klingons was hardly solved through a single summit, mon capitaine. And tell me, if push came to shove and devastation did hit both worlds, how long do you think that precious alliance you refer to would last?"

"Nevertheless…"

"I don't know why I even bother with you. So obstinate and arrogantly optimistic about things you could not possibly understand."

The Starfleet captain seemed almost amused with the omnipotent entity's rambling as he pointed out, "From what I've seen, it seems as if you're the one lacking understanding…"

Q scoffed, "Why, if I didn't pity your obscene inferiority, I would have destroyed for saying such a thing."

Picard knew Q's statement to be empty, but he was losing his patience. And to think, Q considered himself a superior being…

"Q, what are you doing here?" Picard asked again, growing more impatient, his tone growing more heated.

Q smiled. He so enjoyed evoking hostile responses. "So blunt, mon capitaine. Don't you have any sense of the moment? I was hoping that in our time apart you'd develop some manners. I guess I was being overly optimistic, wasn't I?"

Picard was about to open his mouth, but Q cut him before he could say a word, "Nevertheless, as fun as it is to banter back and forth with you, there are more important things floating below the surface…"

"What are you going on about?" Picard demanded.

Q gave Picard a sly wink, "Let me put it this way. I'll be sure to keep an eye on this little conference of yours. It's sure to be entertaining."

And in a flash of bright light, Q was gone, leaving Picard alone and more than a bit apprehensive.

Anything Q found the least bit entertaining was bound to be most unpleasant. He immediately contacted Starfleet Command, filling them in about this most unfortunate complication before returning to his duties onboard the Enterprise, his optimism quite shaken by this meeting with Q.

>

Colonal Kira Nerys was the person on whom much of the summit's responsibilities fell. The conference had been the brainchild of Admiral Kane as an attempt to lessen the tension that had been maximized during the Dominion Wars. The station, however, had a most unfriendly chill in the air, sewn with distrust and animosity. Kira had the sense that, despite the high security precausions taken, the probability of a riot was still quite high.

"Kira, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

Though she had not seen him in a year's time, Kira immediately recognized the Changeling's gravelly voice, and as he approached, she felt the cold emptiness that had threatened to take over her this past year dissipate, as a metaphysical warmth rose within her, gradually encompassing her entire body. She responded with a smile, "Yes, Odo; too long."

No more needed to be spoken between the two, and together they shared a long embrace.

>

There were four changelings, six vorta and ten Jem Hadar dispatched to Deep Space Nine. One of the four Changelings stood alone, apartfrom the others, in empty chambers, guarded by two Jem Hadar.

He turned towards his guards, "Stand outside the doors. Do not let anyone enter."

"Yes, Founder."

He turned and watched as his guard left the room and closed his eyes, and his mind. It was amazing how much the Founders had shared with each other. They trusted each other to such a degree that it could be called a fault. They were quite arrogant creatures to be sure, easilly manipulated and easilly destroyed. They were beings not even worthyof the appelationtrue shapeshifters.

His eyes opened, the whites in his eyes sharing the same color as the irises. A mental image formed in his mind; that of a Starfleet Admiral, with brown hair and completely white eyes. He was named Kane by the members of the Alpha Quadrants, but to his fellow conspirators, he was called simply Leader.

"Tell me Saltarr," the admiral spoke to him through telepathic communication, "How goes your infiltration into the Dominion? How far are you and the others?"

"We have discovered much, Leader…"

"Excellent. Do you remain on schedule…?"

The shapeshifter smiled cruelly, "The Founders are much more trusting then we expected. They leave nothing hidden from the each other. We are well ahead of schedule."

"Very good," the admiral replied, flashing a similarly cruel smile, "The fleet will arrive within the next year, and by the time it does, the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants must be divided and leaderless. Barring unexpected setbacks, the Federation and Klingons will find itself completely defanged, and the Dominion completely destroyed…"

The admiral smiled, "How ironic, that the seeds will be set by this very conference? Is your counterpart in the Link ready?"

"Yes, we have the toxin in our possession. Tell us when, and the Great Link will be destroyed with one stroke."

"Very good," the admiral calmly responded, "Be sure to unleash it on your return."

The shapeshifter nodded. During the Dominion War, the Federation intelligence organization known as Section Thirty One had created a virus targeted at the Shapeshifters that led the Dominion. Fortunately, a cure was discovered which prevented the Founders from being eradicated. Such an occurrence had proven most fortuitous to Leader and his collaborators, as he had roots almost everywhere within the Alpha Quadrant, including Section 31. From these double agents, they had obtained the initial virus and, with a few genetic modifications, a new, even more dangerous disease was completed, a virus to which there was no cure.

"And then, once the Founders are destroyed, their subordinates will suspect the Alpha Quadrant. After all, such tactics have been used before. The Jem Hadar will sweep through in legions, and the other powers will oppose them. Both sides will suffer heavy losses and, regardless of which side does, in the end, win, the victor would virtually have no power left to oppose us. The main fleet will then arrive by year's end, and do away with the survivors."

"An excellent plan, my lord. I can see why the Council placed you in command of the invasion."

The admiral's eyes narrowed, "Be careful. We are too close to the culmination of over one hundred year's planning. Do not get compromised."

The Founder stepped backwards defensively, a powerful headache overwhelming his senses, "Of course not, my lord."

"Good," said his master addressing him as if he were a common pet, though his eyes hardened as he coldly added, "Because if you do, I will kill you myself…"

The spy bowed his head, and closed his eyes, a headache overpowering his senses. As the mental image faded, he opened his eyes and shook off the vanishing mental pressure leaving through the doors at a hurried pace.

He would not fail and his people would succeed.

>

A/N: Reviews would be most appreciated. A seeming lack of interest ismay be wearingdown my morale. I'll try to update sooner next time. Thanks.


	5. Relationships

V: Relationships

Odo watched Quark from the corner of the bar, as the Ferengei scoundrel cleaned drinking glasses, wondering all the while what his old nemesis's next criminaltransgression might be.

"So Odo, how's the Great Link working out?"

Odo turned his head, locking eyes with Colonel Nerys. He was silent, as memories of his past came back to him. Odo had never been the sentimental type, but the particularities of their rendezvous were overwhelming even to him. He had been in love with Kira, and in all actuality, he still was in love with her. Unfortunately, fate, in the end, had not exactly blessed their relationship.

"The Link is something that I can never put into words," he replied, "Humanoids are incapable of understanding the sensations present."

"You can try to explain it," Kira insisted, propping her arms up on the table, "For me?"

Odo was silent for a moment, as he searched for words that could convey what he had experienced in the past year with the other Changelings.

"I've never been good with words, Colonel, so I doubt my explanation will be effective…"

"You'll do fine," Kira insisted.

"Well then," Odo answered, "To be honest, the Great Link is like… well… the best word for it if completeness."

"Completeness?" Kira repeated, prodding for a more elaborate responce.

Odo knew his explanation would not suffice so he continued, "If you take us individually, it's like… basically, when you're a part of a Link, it's like… everyone involved is part of something greater. Everyone is as one, and nothing is kept hidden. There's a sense of completeness, openness and acceptance that I can never experience in my solid state. I apologize if this explanation doesn't suffice, but…"

Kira nodded, placing her hand over her his, "Your explanation was more than satisfactory, Odo."

Odo smiled, "Thank you, Colonel. Now then, tell me, what has happened on the station since I left?"

"To be honest, this has been a period of readjustment. As you know, we lost a lot of key personnel here. It's been a difficult time replacing them?"

"That seems a reasonable response," Odo replied, "Though tell me; how has my replacement faired?"

"Lieutenant Sorrenson has performed his duties remarkably, though no one could ever replace you."

Odo replied jokingly, "I take it then that he's been keeping two eyes on Quark at all times?"

His humor brought a smile to Kira's face, though deep down her mind was a torrent of emotions. She finally admitted, "I've missed you Odo…"

Odo gazed at her, his own emotions cracking through his usually implacable façade, "I've missed you as well."

With that statement, Odo and Kira rose from their seats and, arm in arm, exited the bar.

"You know," the Changeling explained, "In the past year, I experienced a sense of emptiness I was unable to shake off, even within the Link…"

"Really?" Kira asked sarcastically, though she had a good idea of where this was going.

He nodded, "I finally filled that void today. It was when I first heard your voice, and contemplated on our reunion."

Kira smiled, "Odo. When you put your mind to it, you can really be quite the romantic."

Odo turned his back and made for the exit, "Now, Colonel, there are a lot of thinks I must be getting to. Until next time."

"Of course," Kira responded as she watched him leave.

> > >

Quark seemed to be in a most ecstatic mood as he approached Julian and Ezri's table, "I must admit, this summit of theirs has to be one of Starfleet's most inspired ideas."

Julian nodded, "It's amazing, isn't it?"

Quark nodded, "Yes, so many great minds all in one place, all gathered in my bar, with all their sycophants gathered around them… so much profit. It's truly an adrenaline rush, isn't it?"

Julian looked at Quark, "I don't think I'll ever be able to fully understand your ability to perceive some of the most groundbreaking moments of history purely on the basis of business."

Quark agreed stating, "I'm sure you couldn't doctor. Now, if you'd excuse me, I've got a lot of costumers…"

Bashir looked around at the bar, filled to capacity, as the Ferengei made his way towards a diverse group of gamblers, placing bets on some upcoming event the medical officer couldn't even begin to extrapolate on.

"He certainly has an eye for business," Ezri pointed out, noticing how densely packed the bar had become since the various representatives had begun arriving at the station.

"More than just that," Bashir agreed, his gaze falling on the vast number of gambling apparatuses that filled the establishment. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Doctor Keegan's young assistant enter the bar. "And it seems that young woman I was talking to you about yesterday has decided to return…"

Ezri followed his gaze and saw the comely young blonde, "Amanda Quinn, wasn't it?"

Bashir nodded, "Assistant to one of the finest scientists in Starfleet. You were expressing interest in meeting her, and considering that this is her first time aboard Deep Space Nine, I think it would only be natural that we extended to her our hospitality and welcome. Don't you agree?"

Ezri smiled, "I see you're as eloquent as ever."

Julian nodded, and rose from his seat, calling Amanda over. The young woman's eyes brightened as she took an empty seat on the other end of the table.

Julian smiled, "Well, Amanda, this is Ezri Dax, the ship's councilor. So tell me, how are you adjusting to life onboard the station?"

Amanda smiled mischievously, "I think I'm catching on fairly quickly. However, to be honest, well… it's all somewhat nerve wracking."

Ezri nodded in understanding of the situation. Considering the momentous importance of the approaching convention, many participants involved must be suffering from some anxieties.

"I think a number of people on this station share such sentiments. I doubt it's anything to worry about."

"You're probably right," Amanda agreed after a moment of silence, closing her eyes in a sign of defeat as she said it.

"If you want to talk about it…"

Amanda shook her head, "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine."

Ezri gave the other woman an encouraging smile, "I would agree."

Bashir looked over towards Quark, "Well regardless of the pressure some of us are under, I'm pretty sure Quark is going through a personal golden age."

Ezri smiled as she watched Quark count his latinum, "I would agree."

Amanda leaned back in her chair, regarding the other two for a few moments, silent doubt written all over her face.

"What's the matter?" Ezri asked, noticing the discomfort that was written all over her face.

"Do you get the feeling that this conference is for completely the wrong reasons?" she finally asked. This question clearly caught the other two by surprise, especially considering the fact that such sentiments had been running somewhere in their subconscious ever since they learned of the plan.

Ezri was silent for a moment, searching for the words to respond, a silence which prompted Julian to speak for her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just… placing the Romulans and the Klingons, the Cardassians and the Bajorans, the Dominion… former enemies who had only recently broken off a major war…"

Julian smiled, "I've thought of such things myself. I guess it does sound a little… mad at first. However, when you consider the realities of the situations, sometimes the desperate gambit is the only option."

Ezri nodded in agreement, "Don't overanalyze such things. It may very well leave you in a state of paranoia."

"Amanda," Bashir posited, "Instead of focusing on such negative things, why don't you look at the positives involved? Moments such as these can trigger another Renaissance, and usher in another Golden Age…"

_Or another Dark Age_ a voice rang out in the back of Amanda's consciousness, though she shook it off and nodded in agreement.

"I hope you're right."

Julian and Ezri smiled.

"Of course we are," the Trill responded in good humor, "Trust us, we wouldn't lie…"

Amanda nodded, silently vowing to make sure the Trill's statement proved true. She would find a way to prevent the conquest of the Alpha Quadrant. After all, she was a Q…

And yet, in the back of her mind, there was a creeping doubt. A fear that everything she had once known would be destroyed in what would be, to her, the blinking of an eye, and replaced by the ambitious imperialists gathering beyond the Great Barrier.

"Amanda, are you sure you're all right?" Ezri asked, looking at her with concern.

Amanda blushed, "Yeah… I'm fine."

For a Q such as herself to feel doubt… such things would be laughed at in the Continuum, looked at with scorn and derision, but nonetheless, she could not expel it from the depths of her mind.

Ezri gave her an encouraging smile, "If you wish to talk about anything…"

Amanda shook her head, "I don't think that's necessary, councilor, but thanks for the offer."

Ezri nodded, "Well, if you ever have a change of mind…"

Amanda smiled but shook her head, and after a moment of long silence, Bashir wisely changed the topic of conversation to a less intrusive and personal subject.

> > >

> > >

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed since I started. (verystrangest and csi-ds9). I am most gratified for every review that is made, so feel free to voice your opinions and/or questions. Thanks.


	6. Along the Path to Victory

VI: Along the Path to Victory

Admiral Kane was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, while the music of Mozart's Requiem blasted from the computer. As his ears processed the music, his imagination danced with visions of conquest and plans yet to be completed.

"Mozart?" purred a voice, low and malevolent, hiding more secrets then he possessed, "I didn't know you took such a fancy to ancient Earth music…"

Kane smiled cruelly, opening his eyes though no one was there, not that he was surprised. The voice was coming from inside his head, not outside.

"I told you not to contact me again," he responded coldly, "And besides… Mozart's making a comeback. I thought you would have known that."

"The Council is growing impatient," answered the voice in his head.

"My plans are about to come to fruition," the admiral responded with a silent menace in his voice, "and when they do, you can feel free to order the invasion. However, until the moment everything comes together, I am in charge of things. Do you understand?"

"You have had over one hundred years, Thvrar…"

The mention of this name startled Kane for a moment. His true name was only known to the highest members of the Ruling Council. If this messenger knew it, then he must be reporting directly to the Council. A wave of anxiety hit Thvrar for a moment, though the leader of the infiltrators regained his composure very quickly, and leaned back in his chair with a cruelly confident smile, "And over those one hundred years, we have succeeded in creating an Alpha Quadrant rife with tensions and distrust. And as for the wormhole… personally, I could not have imagined a better turn of events."

"The invasion fleet continues to approach and it does not need a full out Civil War to assure its victory. Do not draw things out too long, or you'll lose the support of even your father…"

The admiral shook his head in disagreement, "I never draw things out. Trust me, by the end of the year, the Alpha and Gamma Quadrant will be united under our rule…"

"You seem confident of yourself, Thvrar."

Thvrar smiled cruelly, "Thus far, all has gone according to plan. Rest assured, when the fleet does arrive at the end of the year, the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants won't put up a fight."

The second voice seemed pleased with the news, "Excellent. Perhaps when this is all over, you, Thvrar, will be elected a seat in the Ruling Council."

Thvrar smiled and bowed his head.

"I live to serve."

And at that moment, Thvrar felt the other presence leave his mind and he comfortably leaned back in his chair, slowly programming a new set of instructions for the computer. Satisfied with the command, he activated the new program and the computer began blasting music again.

This time it was Beethoven's Ode to Joy.

>

Bashir made his way to the infirmary in a hurried pace. The station's atmosphere had been strained since the Romulans joined the Klingons aboard the station, and the arrival of the Jem Hadar had only intensified that feeling of animosity. He had remembered his conversation with Ezri, and how he had tried to reassure her of the conference's merits. It was during times like this that he felt as if he was the one in need of reassurance.

At last, he arrived in his workstation, and went over his logs. Since the conference's start, there had already been several minor fights, but nothing serious. As he looked at the bloodied up Romulan that lay on the bed before him, Bashir made sure to amend that statement. Nothing serious had occurred; until now.

The Romulan lay on the bed unconscious, unclothed from the shirt up. He was of the male gender, with short dark hair and a slim body type. Crisscrossing his torso and chest were three deep gashes, which had been inflicted by a d'k tahg. The details of the matter were still under investigation, but as the doctor studied his injured patient, he once again recognized the more negative risks associated with the conference in general. The Klingons and the Romulans had been enemies for centuries. As much as he hated to realize it, fighting between two of these antagonistic races was not entirely unexpected. He just hoped it wouldn't get worse.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, examining the wound with his tricorder, noticing as his patient began to regain consciousness.

"How do you think I feel?" the Romulan demanded in response, clearly exhibiting a great deal of pain, "I just got slashed by a Klingon dagger…"

"Fair enough," Bashir answered silently examining the wounded Romulan. None of the serious organs had been damaged in the attack, he noted, though his patient had still lost a lot of blood in the aftermath. Nevertheless, he did not seem to be in any foreseeable danger.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Bashir asked whilst treating the man's wounds. The Romulan remained silent as Bashir finished the procedure and turned away to return the equipment to its proper place. When he turned back, the Romulan was already on his feet.

"Eager aren't we?" Bashir observed, "Though I would suggest you try to avoid fights in the future. You got lucky. If the wounds were deeper, there could have been a serious threat to your life."

"Thank you doctor," the Romulan responded, "Though I know full well how to take care of my body…"

"Oh… I'm sure you do," Bashir replied in a conciliatory tone, "It's just as the station's chief of…"

The Romulan glared at the medical officer but made no statements. Instead, he turned his head foreward and walked out of the Infirmary, leaving Bashir behind in a significantly less optimistic state.

"Doctor Bashir, Doctor Bashir, respond…" came the voice of Security Chief Sorrenson over his communicator.

"Bashir here," Julian replied clicking his communicator.

"Doctor, it's about your patient. We are sending a security team to Sickbay. How is he?"

"He'll be fine," Bashir responded, "The wounds were not as bad as they looked…"

"Good, is he with you now?"

"No," Bashir replied, "He just left. He didn't say where."

"All right, Doctor. It looks like Security will have to be increased during this conference."

Bashir nodded before clicking off his communicator and peering down the corridor, his eyes following the path the Romulan had taken.

>

Gul Takorr looked up at the Cardassian sky with a sense of quit satisfaction as he imagined his future as the Supreme Governor of Cardassian System. His memory fell back to his first meeting with the mysterious Admiral Kane, who had offered power in exchange for his loyalty.

Since then, Takorr had risen rapidly through the ranks of the Cardassian government through a mixture of chance deaths and merit based promotions. Despite what Kane had stated, Takorr knew that he was indispensable to these infiltrators. After all, if he wasn't truly of value, why didn't Kane already have had him done away with?

Takorr smiled. He knew the answer. He was too important. If they truly wanted to keep the Alpha Quadrant in a state of flux, then they would need loyal servants imbedded in every major player within it. Gul Takorr, thus, considered himself to be critical to any plans they made concerning Cardassia. As such, he was of absolute importance to their entire operation…

He rose from his seat and walked along the streets, overtaken by a thoroughly good mood. He turned a corner, his eyes firmly on the road ahead, not even noticing that behind him lurked a second Cardassian. He only slowed his step when the other called out to him.

"Gul Takorr, sir, stop!"

The Cardassian leader turned to find a much younger Cardassian looking back at him, clearly appearing a great deal nervous.

"What is it?" Takorr demanded, peering into the younger man's eyes, to which the other replied, "Sir, I came on official council business. The Detapa Council has recently chosen you to be one of their Representatives to Deep Space Nine…"

Takorr paused and turned towards the other Cardassian, who hesitated to look into his gaze.

"Are you saying that, at this late time period, the Detapa Council has decided to add to their pool of representatives…?"

The youth staggered a bit as he practically melted under the Cardassian's gaze, "Well, yes, sir…"

The Gul nodded, though he did not cease his questions, "As of when was this order placed?"

"Yesterday, sir. The transport ship will be leaving in seventeen hours…"

Takorr nodded, thinking about this turn of events. He immediately suspected that Kane had something to do with this reassignment. However, if this suspicion was true, it was a deeply troubling one at that. He felt the bile raise from his stomach as realization sunk in. If Kane could afford to place him onboard a backwater station for this so called Peace Conference, then it stood to reason that he, himself, had been overestimating his importance all along.

But the Cardassian officer promptly cleared his mind of such fears, dismissing them as irrational. Afterall, as intelligent and powerful as the admiral was, Takorr had no reason to believe his master's conspiracy extended outside of the Federation. This latest turn of events was probably well out of the Admiral's control, made independently by the Detapa Council itself.

His mind at ease, Takorr's spirit brightened again as he watched youth, having delivered his message, turn away and briskly depart. He smiled as the other Cardassian gave him a salute. Power had such a sweet taste. H relished it and couldn't help himself from seeking more.

>

Dawn Keegan stared out into the confines of space, as her mind pondered the endless questions and endless paradoxes that defined it. All her life, she had attempted to unlock just a few of them, but just as she would answer one, others would emerge just as quickly. All of her theories, hailed as the future of Federation science, had been initially inspired by this one drive, and for all of their merits, all of her work had not truly solved a single basic question. They only created more.

This had frustrated the scientist no end. Her life's work had ended only in more confusion, leaving her pessimistic and doubtful. While she had begun eager and interested, each passing year left her more and more disillusioned, both with herself and with the entire scientific method. Unable to fully accept this reality, she hid her disappointment under a façade of pride and egotism.

Much as she hated to admit it, Keegan considered herself to have been a failure. For all of her accomplishments, she was still as far from any real truth as she had been when she started. At times, she was under the impression that with every discovery she made, she was actually getting farther and farther away from that which she sought. Occasionally, the doctor even found herself wondering if humans would ever be able to answer such questions, and whether these questions were even solvable.

"You're certainly in a sour mood, aren't you doctor?"

Dawn turned around to see a young woman with short chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. However, what really stood out, to the doctor's eye, were the spots that adorned the other's face.

"You're a trill…" Dawn stated matter of factly.

"Yes I am," the other replied, "My name is Ezri. I'm the station's councilor. Considering that you've shown rather antisocial behavior ever since you came here, I was wondering…"

"If I needed help?" Dawn asked sarcastically, "Well councilor, no. As you should be able to see, I am in perfect control of myself. I need no help."

Dax shook her head, "From what your assistant said, you've been plagued by self doubt ever since she met you. Based on what I know of psychology, I think that all of your antisocial behavior stems from this."

Keegan nodded, somewhat surprised that the councilor would be discern her most carefully guarded secret, "You're very perceptive, councilor, but tell me, do you honestly think you can help me?"

"Well…"

Keegan smiled coldly, "Tell me the truth behind the truths: the interplay of life and death, matter and antimatter, space and time, the nature of the interactions between the various multiverses… Can you, councilor? Can you?"

"Well…" Dax responded, "To be honest…"

"You can't," Keegan said turning back and looking out towards space, "And neither can I. The human brain is too limited to accomplish the only thing truly worth accomplishing."

"And what would that be?" Dax prodded on, though she already, instinctively, knew exactly where Keegan was going.

"Understanding."

"That's not true," Ezri replied, "The Federation has learned much about the universe…"

"What?" Keegan replied with anger, "Warp drive? Explorations? No; the closest we've ever come to true answers lie in transitory experiences accomplished mostly be instinct. This sense of progress… every time you answer one question, three more replace it. It's like trying to slay the mythological Hydra, every head you defeat is replaced by two more. To be honest, it's a joke."

Dax shook her head, "You're wrong, Professor."

"No, you are," Keegan answered coldly, "And I would very much appreciate it if you left me alone and in peace. You may not believe it but I enjoy being antisocial."

Ezri nodded, "If that is what you wish, but you should still see help. I'll be willing to listen anytime."

Keegan glared at the councilor with such force that the Trill eventually retreated from the room. Watching the Trill wilt under her pressure gave the scientist some degree of gratification.

After a moment of silence she lay down on her bed, and looked up at the ceiling, before repeating the words she had said so many times to herself in the past.

"I need no help."

>

>

A/N: I know I said I was going to update in September but then I learned my sister had a portable 3 ½ Floppy Disk Drive and that she was willing to let me borrow it… Anyway, just as a warning ahead of time, I think I want to change the name of this story to "A Prelude to Conflict" in the near future so chances are the name will change sooner or later… Thanks for being patient. Sorry for the wait.


	7. Breakdowns

1VII: Breakdowns

"Ah, professor, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Captain Jean Luc Picard asked his old colleague, Miles O'Brian, on the other side of the table. They had once served together before O'Brian became Deep Space Nine's Chief Engineer, but they had been virtually out of touch since the war ended. However, their responsibilities in the upcoming Peace Conference brought the three ambassadors on the Enterprise together, catching up on lost times and preparing for the days ahead.

"Captain, how have things gone in the stars since last I left?" Professor Miles O'Brian replied.

The captain paused for a moment before making his answer. "Things haven't changed too much. The older vessel was destroyed but… for the most part, it all seems mostly the same. The job is as challenging as ever, yet, more often then not, the effort is worth it in the end"

"I'm sure of that sir," the professor answered.

Captain Picard nodded, "And as for you, Miles… I hear you got a post at Starfleet Academy… How has that worked out for you?"

"It's very… peaceful. Not that that's a bad thing. I think I had all the excitement I can handle during the war. Nevertheless, to be honest, it takes some getting used to. I don't know if I've fully adjusted yet. Talking about excitement, I'm sure you two would know all about it, wouldn't you?"

Picard nodded, "I guess you can sum it up like that, though exciting is not exactly the best word for it. I met Q again…"

"I don't want to know," O'Brian replied, "Whatever Q is interested in is usually nothing but trouble."

Picard smiled, "Well then, I think you should hear this. Q currently seems to be rather interested in the Deep Space Nine conference."

"What?" Miles thundered, rising from his chair in outrage.

Picard nodded, "It seems that this conference is about to get interesting. Professor O'Brian, Doctor Crusher, I would suggest you keep your eyes open. I have a feeling the conference will be a most… unique experience."

"God I hope not," Miles replied a sense of dread, "After all we've gone through, Q is the last thing we'd need…"

"I agree," Beverly replied, "The captain's last encounter with him nearly destroyed all of humanity."

"Now, why am I not surprised?" O'Brian grunted, "The Dominion and the Cardassians. The Romulans and the Klingons. I bet this is all a game to that pompous, arrogant bastard…"

"From his perspective perhaps it is," Picard stated matter-of-factly, "But if that is how he sees it, then it is up to us to see to it that he gets as little amusement out it as possible."

Beverly nodded, "Well, we've never given him his kicks for free, have we Captain?"

Picard shook his head with a prideful smile, "Of course not. So long as we don't do anything foolish, Q's games should remain relatively harmless."

"Yeah," O'Brian replied skeptically, "Try telling the Cardassians that."

>

Gul Takorr stood aboard the bridge, calm and in control, as his ship opened hailing frequencies with the Federation Space Station that had once belonged to his own people.

"Deep Space Nine, this is Gul Takorr of Cardassia. I have come as a late addition to the Cardassian envoy to the approaching summits. I trust you've been informed of this before hand?"

The face of the commander of the station appeared on his viewscreen, "This is Kira Nerys of Deep Space Nine, and for your information, yes, we do know of your arrival."

Gul Takorr smiled coldly, noticing the disatisfied look on Colonal Kira's face, "What's the matter, Colonal? You don't look too happy to see me…"

Kira grimaced, "Of course… Welcome. And be careful. Not everyone at the conference is exactly trusting of Cardassian intentions."

"Don't worry, Colonal, I quite understand the sentiments," Takorr agreed, "Though we are hardly the only one's that merit distrust. I hope you tread carefully as well. The Federation's proposal has created a veritable minefield. Then again, I will admit that this minefield does hold various promises and treasures within. Rest assured, I intend to make this Conference as productive as possible. I'm happy to meet your acquaintance, Kira. Until next time."

Kira watched as the Cardassian ship ceased its communications, bile rising in her throat. She did not trust this man. She perceived a measurement of smug deceit in his demeanor.

Their meeting had given her a singular impression of the Cardassian officer. He was dangerous.

>

Amanda Rogers had been born on Earth, in the region of Kansas. Her parents had died while she was still a baby and she had then been adopted by Marine Biologists working for Starfleet. Much of her childhood and adolescence involved moving from one planet to another as her adoptive parents worked on various assignments.

Despite this constant uprooting, she had lived a relatively normal life. To be honest, she had never really known any other way of living. Her real parents had died before she could even remember their faces and her adoptive parents had been all she had ever truly known.

This constant moving from location to location, not surprisingly, became a drain on her social life. As she went from one location to another, she often arrived virtually friendless, a newcomer in a world of cliques and relationships. As a result, there was a quiet humility instilled in her from an early age.

However, this was not the only factor that had separated the young girl from her peers. From the very beginning, she had exhibited an extraordinarily high degree of intelligence, studying academy level concepts and theories while most others in her age group were still tackling basic algebra. Her intellectual gifts and active lifestyle, together, made her a bit of an outsider during her early youth.

However, Amanda did not look back at her childhood negatively. To be honest, this life on the move had always fascinated her, and although she did not forge many friendships, those she did make were strong enough to last a lifetime. She had many happy memories, and though she had been somewhat of an outsider, she had never been the subject of bullying or teasing as others in her situation could easily have been.

Gradually, as she grew older, she began contemplating her future and, as she traveled from planet to planet, she grew to appreciate the wonders of each new experience, she began to aspire towards a career in Starfleet. Amanda continued to do well in her studies, taking advanced courses and being introduced to many new fields, each of which held new wonders and interests.

And then, in her teenage years, her Q heritage began to emerge, causing her to fear potential madness or the like. Nevertheless, she completed her studies with honors, and was able to win a scholarship aboard a Federation Starship, the Enterprise. It was there that she met Q and, in the end, came to accept herself as a Q. Shortly afterwards, she left with him to the Continuum, where she mastered her powers, and came to understand more about herself and the others.

It was also there that she learned about the Teraknaar, a race of shapeshifting aliens that had systematically conquered the Andromeda Galaxy millennia ago, and had been conspiring to conquer the Milky Way for the previous century. However, the bulk of their forces were kept in their home galaxy, in defense of potential uprisings and in search of the legendary weapons of the Sirrthi, a technologically advanced species almost extinct in the Andromeda Galaxy, which could destroy even them. As a result, to complete their malevolent goals, it was necessary for them to play their prospective enemies against one another, and attack in the greatest moment of weakness.

This was a threat that the Federation could not even hope to hold off by itself. No power in the entire Quadrant could do so. Thus, Amanda realized that, if she was to give them any chance of holding out, she would have to interfere directly in the mortal timeline. However, such interference by a Q for the sake of mortals was unheard of in the Continuum and greatly frowned upon. Considering her age among the Q, impulsive action could have brought the full wrath of the entire Continuum down on those she was trying to protect.

As a result, she agreed to abstain from using her powers unless it was imperative to her goal and mission. Thus, with the Continuum's agreement, she introduced herself to a talented young scientist and was able to get herself onto Deep Space 9 in time for the conference. The event that had been created to ensure Teraknaar victory had become the one chance to stop their forces once and for all.

Amanda sighed as she sat by the counter at Quark's place, quite frustrated with the limitations put upon her. Despite her near omniscience, she had no idea how events, in the long term, would play out and, despite her near omnipotence, the Continuum's reasoning prevented her from using those vast powers to the Federation's defense.

She looked around the establishment that spread out behind her. Klingons, Ferengei, Jem Hadar, Bajorans, Cardassians, Romulans, and humans were but a few of the species that were gathered in this place. They represented nations that had been warring with one another for centuries, brought together only in times of mutual crisis or mutual gain. She was surprised that she was one of the only ones who saw the danger it presented but, then again, perhaps it was desperation on the part of these mortals who had just survived one of the most destructive wars in their mutual histories that allowed them to see things so optimistically. Nevertheless, the Teraknaar had succeeded in infiltrating the various governments of the Alpha and Delta Quadrants and they were exploiting that victory to its fullest extent. Meanwhile, the Invasion Fleet was only a year's journey away.

"Amanda, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

This statement shattered Amanda's train of thought, as she turned her attention from her untouched coffee cup to the speaker, Doctor Julian Bashir and the Ship's Councilor, Ezri Dax.

"Sorry councilor, I've been a bit preoccupied for the moment," she answered sheepishly, her eyes on the table instead of the person whom she was addressing.

"It seems there's been a lot on your mind ever sine you've arrived here," Dax observed, "And the weight of responsibility on your shoulders has only been growing. I remember once offering to help you with whatever you have bothering you. I remember you declined the last time, but if you still want to talk about it I'm sure it will help."

Amanda nodded, "Thanks for your offer councilor but, to be honest, I'm not quite ready to speak about it. Perhaps some other time."

"Of course," Dax replied with an encouraging smile.

"Anyways," Julian reiterated, steering the conversation away from such difficult matters, and Amanda felt her focus drift again, dragged down by doubts and fears, only to see her contemplation jarred once again. She could sense a growing hostility in the bar, and it took only a moment for the Q to discern where it was coming from.

She saw a party of five Jem Hadar gathered around the Dabo Tables, each intoxicated with their earnings and overconfident of their abilities. They viewed themselves superior to their former enemies and she could sense the animosity that they harbored deep within. They were itching for a fight and they had been for quite some time.

On the opposite side of the bar, seven Cardassians were eying the genetically engineered warriors with clear disdain, memories of Dominion atrocities still fresh in their minds. They made their way to the Dabo Tables hoping to force the Dominion Warriors out of the gambling establishment with force of numbers. The repercussions of this incident were not on their minds. Ever since the Dominion representatives arrived on the Station, the two sides' mutual animosity had been repressed, though under the surface, it still raged. At this moment, it almost certain, this hatred would erupt in violence.

Harsh words were spoken between the two, and warnings given, prompting Quark, in a desperate attempt to protect his livelihood, to approach the two factions with offerings of free drink and peaceful discussion, though his offering fell on deaf ears. Amanda also watched as Bashir, noticing what was going on by the Dabo Tables, rose from his seat, hoping to calm things down before violence ensued. Nevertheless, she knew he would arrive too late to do anything.

The argument grew more heated, until one of the Cardassians insulted the Founders, and got knocked unconscious by a violent blow to the side of the head. This act of violence spurred his comrades to action and soon both groups had drawn weapons and wildly firing at each other, their hatred superseding their common sense.

Of course, the animosity spread like wildfire, as the Jem Hadar were quickly swept up in a wave of Klingons, Cardassians and Romulans, and soon, the entire bar was a place of violence. Bashir's attempts at calming things down quickly proved futile, and Amanda could sense that if things did not happen, he could also get sucked into the brawl. She could easily be sucked into this scene of weapons and fists. Everything was going just as the Teraknaar had planned. Something had to be done.

She buried her face in her forearms, trying to come to a decision, oblivious to the disruptor bolt that crashed into the ceiling above her, not that it posed her any threat. She could feel Ezri trying to promp her to get out of the establishment before she joined the growing number of casualties. However, she did not hear Ezri. Instead, all of the stress and doubts and pressure that had been building within her erupted with a virtually uncontrollable confusion, as her mind was swept away by a torrent of questions and second guessing. What should she do? What could she do? Should she put everything she had accomplished and hoped to accomplish at risk? Would it be right to let so many be injured and possibly die? However, then the Q would prevent her from any further action and doom countless more. However, did the threats of the Q really matter anymore? After all, if this riot was allowed to last much longer, the peaceful unification of the Alpha Quadrant she hoped to help build as a first step would be almost impossible. Her interference and the Q's subsequent action might provide more hope then continuing inaction.

Her mind raced through a thousand different scenarios, and a sense of panic invaded into her consciousness as she recognized all of her previous apprehensions coming into fruition. She questioned what she should do, and what the results would be. As she watched the brawlers gang up and attack each other with any weapons on hand, ranging from fists to phazers, along with the innocents who got caught in the middle, she found herself wondering whether it would be right for her not to interfere. Confused and distressed, she just wanted everything to stop and then, in a moment, she heard all sounds of the chaotic scene around her come to an abrupt stop. She rose her head to look at her surroundings and, in hushed apprehension, she found herself staring through blurry eyes at a rather eerie scene.

The entire riot had been frozen in time.

Return to Top


	8. Lessons

VIII: Lessons

"Amanda… See, I told you this mission would prove too much for you…"

"Q…" she whispered, still somewhat shell-shocked from the entire experience, "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you show your gratitude?" Q asked, as he appeared in a flash of light besides a mass of Klingons who had been frozen while charging at a nearby group of Romulans, the bloodlust shining in each warrior's eye. He regarded one of the Klingon warriors with a look of detest before stating to himself, "And I thought Worf was a thoroughly hopeless individual. Barbaric, aren't they? Tell me, Amanda, do they ever think about anything besides fighting? Well, besides basic necessities… I think I could have fun with them, actually… almost as fun as I've had with Jean Luc."

"You're straying away from the point," Amanda replied, "And yes, Klingons do have an advanced culture. You're just too close minded to see it."

"Oh yes, of course, how could I have been so limited?" Q answered sarcastically wandering around the bar, seemingly searching for someone in particular. Amanda followed behind, her patience somewhat tested not only by his intrusion but also from his impertinent behavior.

"Ah," Q said, fixating his gaze on the Bartender, Quark, "Here is a specimen even more pitiable then those worthless Klingons. Ferengei. All they think about is gorging their incessant greed. How amusing."

"What are you doing here, Q?" Amanda demanded once again.

"What's with the Jean Luc impression?" Q responded, turning around to look at her, "I'm not the only omniscient being in the room. Surely you can answer without my help… I'd think it'd be pretty obvious. Even these microbrains should be able to guess it. Well, some of them anyway…"

Amanda paused for a moment before answering, almost breathlessly, "You came to help me…"

Q smiled, "See? I knew you'd get it. Took a little longer then I suspected, but, perhaps you've been among these mortals so long they've begun to rub off on you…"

He turned his attention back to the Ferengei, regarding the barkeep as if he was some exotic species of pet, "As for Quark, here, I doubt he'd be able to understand anything beyond the luster of latinum… Such a limited species, worse even then those self righteous humans…"

He turned back towards Amanda, smugly recognizing the annoyance that resonated throughout her entire being. Try as she might to hide it, she did not take kindly his insults. Then again, she did connect to these entities in a way not even he could comprehend. Perhaps not even the Q could erase the results of her years spent among humans.

"Amanda, I'm surprised. You're hiding your humanity quite well. Picard would have been barking at me, interrupting every word I said… and the late Captain Sisko would probably have decked me in the face…"

Amanda gave him a cold stare in response, "I realize such reactions would only spur you further. I don't intend to give you the satisfaction."

He smiled coyly, "Very true, but if I truly desired to elicit a response from you, I could. Have no doubt about that. However, as we both know, there are more important things to discuss, and as fun as insulting an entire Quadrant is, I recognize that these issues do take precedence. I take it you've calmed down long enough now for me to restore the timeline?"

She nodded, and Q snapped his fingers. Instantaneously, the barroom resorted back to violence, and Amanda couldn't help but detest the look of enjoyment clear on his face as he watched the calamity take place.

"Ah yes," he said arrogantly as he watched the various representatives beat each other to a pulp, "Behold the beings you're trying to save. Sometimes I truly wonder what you're trying to save them from: the Teraknaar or themselves."

Amanda paused before answering. Realizing that lying would be pointless with Q, she instead answered honestly, "Both, I guess…"

He smiled, strolling through the fight, watching each exchange with a look of cold amusement, "I must say, I predict that Quark will have many expenses to pay for in the following days. Part of me wishes I could stay just to see how badly he takes to parting with so much latinum. Don't you agree?"

Amanda shook her head, "I find the vast majority of your amusements contemptible, Q."

Q gave her a mocking grin, "Yes, I should have expected such a response from you Amanda. Nevertheless, I think it would do for me to leave soon. I've accomplished the goal of my mission. But before I do, allow me to leave with you some words of wisdom. Lessons, if you will."

Amanda watched the other nigh omnipotent entity as he paused to watch a sizeable contingent of security officers enter into the hall, each wielding a phaser set to stun, "Ah well. It looks like my fun is coming to an end anyway. How tragic."

"Amanda," he stated while walking away from her, "Don't let these mortals gain such power over you. You have far more important things to worry about than this riot."

He stopped and turned back towards her, intensity shining through his eyes, "If you truly worry about such minor and, in the long run, insignificant affairs as these, you will never be able to do anything of value. The Continuum would've taken you back far before the real threat emerges. You should know that as well as I, but then again, I guess you haven't grown past those silly human emotions of yours. Remember, they don't have to be friends to defeat the Teraknaar, they just have to stand together long enough to survive."

He turned back towards her, "I'll be in touch but don't expect me to bail you out every time you make a mistake. Until next time…"

And then, in a flash, Q was gone, leaving Amanda alone in an ocean of chaos. She turned back and watched calmly, thankful, for once, that Q had interfered. If he hadn't, she would have used her power to forcibly stop the brawl, breaking the pact she had made in the first place.

She silently promised herself that she would never let her emotions come to dominate her again. They had almost compromised everything and she was determined not to let them do so again. With newfound determination and vision, Amanda walked through the chaos, intent on succeeding. She had learned the hard way that to give into fears only led to misfortune..

Julian Bashir picked himself up the floor, watching as Amanda left the bar, slightly perplexed. Why had she been wandering so inattentively in such a dangerous place, and what was she talking to herself about while she did so. However, as security took control of the situation, temporarily stunning those that did not comply fast enough, he had to put his thoughts back on hold.

He went back to his table, where he found Ezri also seemingly confused. Instantaneously, Ezri would later tell him, Amanda had just disappeared from her table without a trace. After exchanging stories, they found themselves wondering just what exactly the young assistant's background was. After all, it was clear to both the councilor and the Medical Chief that there was much more to the young woman than they ever could originally have suspected.

Saltarr smiled cruelly in the presence of his quarters, his Jem Hadar guards posted outside. It seemed that Leader's plans had been proving successful. The long awaited explosion of building tensions had finally come to pass, resulting in casualties on both sides and even a few deaths. These Alphas were just so easy to manipulate. Sometimes he wondered if a lower level Teraknaar such as himself could have played them as well.

He smiled proudly. Leader would be pleased, he realized. However, he had little patience with those who he did not report these critical moments directly and immediately. The shapeshifter closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind, awakening the slight telepathic abilities that was present in all the Teraknaar, but only mastered by the Council and its prized Infiltrators. Finally, the connection had been completed, and he opened his eyes, whose irises had changed color and were now completely white.

The image of Leader formed in his mind, seemingly surprised at this summoning. It was always Leader that did the contacting, but sometimes there were more important matters that took precedence.

"Contacting your master unexpectedly is most unorthodox Saltarr," Leader purred, keeping his displeasure hidden beneath a calm and reasoned façade, "I hope you have a good excuse. After all, I just hate losing good personnel on disciplinary infractions."

Saltarr was silent for a moment, his thoughts paralyzed with fear. Leader gave an emotionless reaction, so it was impossible whether he enjoyed or detested Saltarr's palpable fear. However, the leading infiltrator broke the mutual silence with a second threat, designed to realize the meaning of Saltarr's summoning.

"Come now, Saltarr. Do you fear me so much that you don't even follow through on your contacts any longer? You disappoint me. Perhaps you have outlived your usefulness already."

Saltarr had to find a response to Leader's observation and, desperately, he responded, "Please, sir, I'm sorry if I disturbed your train of thought but I have done so in order to pass on important information to you."

Leader smiled warmly at this response, calming Saltarr's frantic mindset, as he replied, "So, you aren't as hopeless as I thought. Perhaps you have some potential after all. What happened?"

"There was a riot today. The explosion of tension," Saltarr began, "It has occurred. The bar known as Quark's place was almost completely destroyed and it appears that the trust this conference was, ideally, meant to have built has been shaken to its very core. In essence, everything you planned for has come to pass. There is only one more thing to do. Just give me the order."

"No," Leader replied, "Not yet. One brawl has done much to increase tensions on the station but it is just a means to an end. The initial ripple in a pond is not as important in and of itself. It is the later ripples that it will spark."

"What do you mean, sir?"

Leader smiled, "Saltarr, must I spell it out for you? We are waiting for the most opportune time, for that time in which war would be most destructive. Kill off the Founders now, and the Alpha powers might still be able to talk reason into the Vortta, or some of them at least. No… There are still more things that must be done…"

Saltarr looked at Leader questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"The explosion you speak of is just the first of many events that must occur before the final act is revealed. I will have a few more tasks for you to carry out, Saltarr, before everything is finished. Don't worry, it is still too soon for these tasks to be carried out. I shall contact you later with the details. Keep this in mind, however. When the Dominion Party returns through the Wormhole, Saltarr, this will be the time to strike."

Saltarr, though puzzled by this statement, nodded his obedience, "Of course. I shall wait, as ordered."

"Good," Leader affirmed, "Until then, I have one more order for you. I have conspired for Gul Takorr to join you on the station. It's time the two of you came in contact."

"Yes, my lord," Saltarr said bowing his head and closing his eyes.

And then, the conversation ended and his irises returned to their original color. Leader always had a plan. It was up to him and the others to execute it.


	9. As the Dust settles

IX: As the Dust settles

Colonal Kira Nerys had been in command of Deep Space Nine ever since Captain Sisko had died, though much of this period had been relatively eventless. As she looked over Lieutenant Sorrenson's report of the riot at Quark's Place, she found herself wondering if this period of tranquility would soon come to an end.

She had gotten frequent complaints and requests ever since the incident had occurred. Different representatives were fearful for their lives, and after the events in the bar, they had a reason to be. The Infirmary was still saturated with the wounded, and the losses Quark had taken in the violence were immense. And, of course, he was quick to bring up that topic every time the two had recently come in contact.

She looked up from her files, fixing her eyes on the others who were seated in the meeting room. Three of the station's key personnel were present for this meeting: its Chief of Security, Lieutenant Aaron Sorrenson , its Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Julian Bashir, and its new Chief Engineer, who had transferred about a month before from a previous assignment, William Stewart. Also taken part were Ezri Dax, valuable for her psychological perspective, along with Nog, and Odo whose past experience in such matters far exceeded anyone else's, including the current Security Chief's.

"I think you all know why we're here," she began succinctly, "Yesterday, at Quark's Place, the entire establishment fell into violence. Prior to this event, there were a series of more isolated events which are still being looked into. We all know there is a problem, and now is as good a time as any to solve it. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Well," Ezri replied, breaking a somewhat uneasy period of silence, "We all knew that something like this was almost bound to happen. Putting so many often antagonistic races together in one place was bound to create some tensions. In some ways, the real surprise would have been if something like this did not happen."

Kira shook hear head, "I do understand what you're say councilor, but I refuse to believe that security protocols and countermeasures are useless against this problem."

"With all do respect, I'm not saying that sir," Ezri answered, "However, if we truly want to deal with the problem, I'm saying we have to find an answer that will deal with the problem itself, or a second catastrophe will be almost inevitable."

Nog nodded, putting in excitedly, and a bit spuriously, "And now that we have, it should be much easier to find an effective solution."

Bashir shook his head in disagreement, "If anything, addressing the problem itself should be more difficult a task. Increasing the security presence, instigating greater surveillance in public areas… such measures are not that difficult to achieve. However, solving centuries of hatred and the lingering reminder of the destructive conflict of a war… this is a task far more difficult."

"Perhaps Ezri's suggestion was based on a flawed assumption," Sorrenson pointed out, "There does not need to be mutual understanding for there to be order. If we are able to have a solid enough security presence, the gravity of these outbreaks would be reduced, even if the underlying tensions do remain."

"I am inclined to agree, Colonal," Odo affirmed in his gravely voice, "If we increase the security protocols and address these kinds of problems, the number of outbreaks should decrease…"

"While the underlying antagonism only grows," Ezri answered, "Colonal, you cannot ignore what's happening here…"

"Trust me Ezri," Kira interrupted, "I have no intention of ignoring your concerns, but as Julian pointed out, there is nothing that can really be done about that at this time and place…"

"So it seems we're treating the symptoms rather then the root cause," Julian stated in a defeated and disappointed tone.

"Doctor," Lieutenant Sorrenson replied, "When you do not have a cure, the symptoms are the only thing you can treat."

"But," Julian answered, "That doesn't mean you shouldn't stop looking for one."

"Enough," Kira finalized, "It's decided. We will be increasing security measurements onboard the Station for the remainder of the Conference. Lieutenant Sorrenson, I will need a list of recommendations by tomorrow morning. I need to know what we can do and what we have to do."

"If it's not any trouble," Odo said as the others cleared out, "I would like to help in this matter. I have been a part of Deep Space 9 almost as much as anyone here and, when it comes to security…"

"I understand," Kira nodded in agreement, "Permission granted."

>

Amanda took a seat by the counter at Quark's Place, not surprised to find herself the only customer. The fight had all but destroyed the establishment, and a day after, much of the heavy damage still remained. Many of its windows were shattered and a few of the gambling devices were in a state of disrepair. Even a fair number of it holosuites had been damaged, not to speak of the various rare drug and food shipments that Quark had made, which was now wasting due to damaged storage containers. Quark's Place had been the sight of a catastrophe, but it was only the beginning. Greater things were yet to come.

She watched as the Ferengei barkeep, Quark, turned to face her, holding a half swept glass in his hand. He seemed a bit disillusioned, though it was not too difficult to understand why. Currency was at the center of the Ferengei social stratum, and to lose so much of it at once must have left Quark in a bad mindset, to put things mildly.

He had been looking rather forlorn when she first entered the bar, although his complexion brightened noticably as his eyes met hers, "Amanda, isn't it? Would you like anything? True, we have sustained some damages but rest assured, anyone who thinks we're ruined is highly misinformed…"

"You remember me?" Amanda replied, quite surprised that, with all the people he had serviced in the bar, he would be able to remember her.

"I never forget a face. It makes for bad business. Besides, you have been eating with some of my best customers."

Quark smiled at her, though it was hardly a reassuring expression. Looking at it gave Amanda the sneaking suspicion that he viewed her merely as a source of monetary income.

"So," Quark said, "Would you like something to drink? You do realize I have no patience with unpaying customers."

Amanda's face flushed as she replied, "Well…"

"Oh yes…" Quark interrupted with a cruel smile, "You get to eat here free at charge. How foolish of me. Help yourself to anything you want, though I must admit, I guess I went overboard, extending that privilege to the extent I did. Frankly, I guess I didn't expect mere assistants to come along."

"Sorry…" Amanda replied, not sure exactly how to respond to his attack.

"You should be," Quark pressed on, "My livelihood is ruined and so is my bar, and yet I still have to give out free food to people all because of some poor decision I made in the past. What is this galaxy coming to that you can no longer back out of an unprofitable arrangement?"

Amanda shook her head in disagreement before stating mildly, and with a disappointed inflection, "There is more to life then the acquisition of wealth, Quark…"

"Wait," Quark answered in a somewhat mocking tone, "Are you insinuating that there are things of greater value than profits?"

Before Amanda could respond, a new voice entered the conversation, stating quite bluntly, "Yes, she is. Though she should realize how pointless it is to argue such things with a Ferengei. They are too dominated by the by their own greed to consider anything else…"

Amanda turned towards the newcomer, the scientist under whom she was employed, Professor Dawn Keegan. "Funny," she told her employer, "I never expected you to show up at a place like this…"

Keegan smiled grimly before replying, "Now that it's deserted, I find it a lot more to my liking."

"All I'm saying is that promises are overrated," Quark reiterated to himself, though the statement attracted the scientist's attention, "They are only worthwhile so long as they are lucrative."

The scientist laughed as she took a seat in front of the counter, "You disappoint me barkeep. After the war, I thought you would have figured this out by now. Nothing is worthwhile, least of all money…"

>

Gul Takorr turned away from the replicater, a Cardassian delicacy in his hand, and sat by a nearby table to enjoy it, or at least try to. He had heard rumors that these replicaters of theirs still couldn't properly capture the texture of Cardassian dishes, and as he dug into the meal, he came to the conclusion that those rumors held a great deal of truth to them.

However, he had far more important things to worry about then the taste of his food. Ever since he had been assigned to the station, his thought had been focused on a singular individual: Admiral Steven Kane, on whose plans his fate now rested. As he thought on the matter at hand, he found himself wondering if he had been misled somehow, and whether Kane was truly planning on following through on their agreements before hand. Takorr sometimes found himself questioning whether he was truly backing the right side. Was the power that Kane and his associates were offering truly worth the risks that came along with them?

Either way, he was in too deep to back out now. In many ways he wished he never came to learn about these invaders but it was too late now. He had been swept up in something out of his control. He chuckled wryly. Perhaps they had never been in his control.

It had been now one day since he had arrived onboard Deep Space Nine and he had little doubt that his placement there was not by chance. Kane was too careful a planner to leave anything out of his control.

His thoughts were interrupted as his doors opened and a Changeling intruded into his room, flanked by a pair of Jem Hadar guards. Takorr could only guess at their purpose, but his guesses were quite pessimistic.

"Gul Takorr, I presume?" the Founder whispered coldly, peering at him as if he was an insect. Bile rose in the Cardassian's throat as he stared at one of the Dominion's leaders, the faction that had been responsible for so many atrocities to the previous war. In fact, the only thing preventing the Gul from lashing out was an equal sense of self preservation, for even without the Jem Hadar contingent, Changelings were an extremely dangerous lifeform to face in physical combat.

"What is it to you?" Takorr demanded, as the Changeling peered directly into his forehead, for a moment, before closing his eyes. Almost immediately, Takorr could hear an intangible hissing voice whispering directly into his brain.

_There are things that must be done. Loyalties that must be proven and your worth shall be put to the test soon. Leader has placed his faith in you; now I shall see whether you are deserving of it._

A look of horror emerged in Takorr's eyes as he realized that the Changeling in front of him was actually another one of Kane's spies. The realization that his manipulations extended as far as the Dominion hit Takorr hard, and left him wondering a simple and, at the moment, unanswerable question. How far had Kane reached and just how extensive were his plans.

A cruel smile crossed the shapeshifters lips as he turned away from Takorr, reading the question that he had voiced in his mind. _Soon you shall know the answer to this question. However, at the moment all you must know is one thing. Your place on this station is to be my subordinate. While filling this role, it is suggested that you follow every command given to you. Remember this always: you are expendable_.

Takorr was in a state of silent terror as he watched the Teraknaar agent and his guards take their leave of him. The Cardassian sat back at his table, his mind in a state of panic. If Kane had this many resources to work with, what need did he have of the Cardassian Gul.

There was only one answer Takorr could think of and it was not a very pleasing one at that: cannon fodder. With this thought, he heard a maddening laugh echo through his brain, and at that moment, he understood the true nature of his employment. He was a sacrifice to their plans and nothing more.

Takorr then shook his head, trying to drive the thought out of his mind but it remained engrained. Finally, he returned to the Replicater and ordered a rather intoxicating brew in the hopes that the Federation hadn't messed this one up as well. After a moment's wait, he clasped his hand around his glass and, in one swig, finished the entire drink.

Takorr was in far over his head, working for forces to who he meant nothing. His ambition had blinded him from that, and now, it seemed, he was trapped in a vice which he could not escape. He slammed the glass down, content on getting drunk and silently vowing not to be so easily manipulated.

In the end, though, he knew such a vow was as empty as the glass he had finished. And with that realization, he went back to the Replicater and ordered a second.

>

>

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Lilith Kayden, DrIvoRobotnik, Genesis, Verystrangest, csi-ds9: thank you all. DrIvoRobotnik: yes, Teraknaar vs. Borg would be interesting.


	10. Fleetmaster Traelen

X: Fleetmaster Traelen

The Teraknaar had emerged from a Class M planet located in a backwater quadrant of the Andromeda Galaxy which they called the Tlan Kryhva. This region had been populated primarily by other warlike species, each capable of limited stellar travel. As a result of their belligerent natures, these early centuries were dominated by constant warfare which, as the more powerful civilizations swallowed up their weaker neighbors, created empires with strong militaries but decimated economies.

The period of constant warfare lasted centuries without resolution. Throughout this period of intermittent warfare, there had existed a balance of power, in which the stronger powers were placed in check by alliances and the threat of treachery. It seemed, during these times, that such a period of constant warfare and unease might well last indefinitely. It very much could have, if not for the timely interference of a Sirrthi vessel.

According to the old myths, the Sirrthi had come from a distant galaxy, fleeing an unknown and unspoken terror. However, in the Andromeda Galaxy, there was no civilization advanced enough to contend with them, and, according to fragments of legend, the Andromeda Galaxy was but one of many galaxies that had been taken over by this superpower.

The stories told about them would continue to satiate the fears and desires of the Teraknaar long after the Sirrthi vanished. According to these tales, they possessed incredible warships, capable of crossing entire galaxies in the span of a few hours and handheld weapons capable of destroying orbital based fleets with a single discharge. They could, if they desired to, alter the orbits of planets and moons or even collapse stars. However, stories based upon such terrors made up but a small percentage of the overall number told of them and the vast majority of these stories painted a far more positive portrayal of this intergalactic power.

If the legends were true, the Sirrthi had proven beneovolent conquerors. They unified the galaxy they conquered, with the goal of enriching rather then exploiting it. Through their interference, the Teraknaar finally knew peace. For this gift, the Teraknaar greatly honored and revered their overlords.

According to the legends, the Sirrthi Empire lasted exactly one thousand years before collapsing as rapidly as it rose. The stories did not tell what exactly brought about its fall, but the epics were clear that the aftermath of the empire's fall had proven ruinous to the Teraknaar's region of space.

Initially, the destruction of the Sirrthi left a period of mutual prosperity, but greed eventually resurfaced within the traditional rivals. Soon, the memory of the Golden Age remained only in legend, and the ancient nature of Tlan Kryhva resurfaced in a second wave of warfare.

After centuries of fighting without any progress for any side, the tensions cooled, and a cease fire was struck. However, it was an uneasy peace, as each faction sought ways to alter the balance of power in its favor. This was a period of assassinations and espionage, both of which the Teraknaar excelled at.

However, only the Teraknaar truly took interest in the lost empire of the Sirrthi, which their rivals had long before relegated to the status of myth and superstition. Fortunately for them, one of their explorations did prove successful, as they discovered one of the relics of the Sirrthi Empire: a fully armed, individually manned spaceship. It was primitive by its creator's standards, but with it, the Teraknaar destroyed their rivals and became the sole masters of the Tlan Kryhva.

Although this initial conquest had been completed, it soon became evident that their expansion would not end there. Deep within the Teraknaar subconscious, there existed a disdain for chaos. They remembered their own difficult past as well as the Golden Age brought by their Sirrthi Overlords centuries before. Thus, they dedicated themselves to a policy of expansion and used every resource they possessed to see to it that their potential for conquest was maximized.

The goal of the Teraknaar must have originally been to create an era of prosperity similar to that created by the Sirrthi and, to obtain this ambitious goal, they resolved to upgrade their fleet and technology to create a war machine of unimaginable power. They studied the original Sirrthi vessel and taught themselves to replicate its propulsion and weapons systems. Soon, this same technology powered Teraknaar fleets which proved unstoppable to all who dared resist. With an overwhelming military force to draw upon, along with an extensive network of infiltrators, they defeated all who opposed them and subjugated an entire galaxy.

Unfortunately, ruling such a vast empire proved much more difficult than conquering one, and its subjects were hardly pleased with their overlords. The ideal was soon sacrificed to appease the reality that their conquests represented, and the Teraknaar grew repressive and totalitarian, until it relied on the Infiltrators and its military power to keep order over its holdings.

Yet, the spirit of expansion lingered on and its descendents still sought yet more territories to conquer and more people to control. However, its resources were strained to the limit preventing revolution at home. Furthermore, there grew a subtle anxiety concerning the Sirrthi and their technology. Knowing that their power was based on Sirrthi technology, what would happen should one of their subject worlds discover a second relic possessed of greater power then their own?

The solitary Teraknaar leaned back in his chair, shaking his head in disappointment, realizing that something had to be done if the Teraknaar Empire was to be saved. The Council were slaves to their past, not realizing that their plans constituted an impossibility. They sought to expand when they could not control what they already had and, even if this venture in the Milky Way proved a success, it would still be eventually proven untenable. The real threat did not dwell a galaxy away but rather a millennia in the past.

However, the voice of one of his subordinates interrupted his musings, stating, "My Lord Traelen, Master of the Seventh Fleet, we have received orders from the Imperial Council."

Fleetmaster Traelen sighed in disappointment. Didn't those fools in power realize that they had become the very thing they had initially set out to rid their galaxy of? It seemed that, despite his youth, he was the only one among his people with any wisdom concerning such things.

"Let me guess," he replied, "There was an Uprising somewhere and we were assigned to subjugate it?"

His subordinate was not quite sure how to respond. After all, the Fleetmasters, answering directly to the Council, held supreme authority over the Empire's military. Beneath them served the Shipmasters, who held command over individual vessels, and the Sectionmasters, who, under the jurisdiction of a Shipmaster, collectively held direct command over their vessel's crews.

"You guess well, my Lord Fleetmaster," she finally answered, still not sure whether his statement was serious or jest.

"Give me the orders," he replied, somewhat disturbed as he read over them and absently considered joining the Rebels. However, such an action would serve no purpose. He would only die. The Council did not encourage free thought such as his, so it was very possible that if he was to die, his knowledge and perspective would die as well.

Until an opportunity presented itself, he would have to stay a servant of the Council, and follow its orders, even when they disgusted him.

"Change our heading. Prepare to release the following dispatch to the Council. The uprising will be taken care of."

The Council did not forgive treachery, even if it was in the spirit of its own interests.

L L L

Thvrar leaned back in his chair, eyes closed and his mind occupied by machinations. He would have to be careful now. The Council had grown impatient. How typical. Those incompetent fools who ruled the empire had no idea how to build it. He laughed in spite of himself, a thought running through his mind. Perhaps the Council did not even know how to rule the empire either.

It mattered little and neither did their lack of patience. He was the one in charge of the Infiltrators, and he was the one who was leading the infiltration. He was their most skillful operative as well as the only one truly capable of carrying out such a difficult and drawn out task.

He was the one with the authority.

He rose from his chair, his attention alerted to the incoming hail on a private channel. He smiled, recognizing its purpose and who it was from: the Bajoran military officer in command of Deep Space Nine. He had, after all, been expecting such a message for some time now.

"Admiral Stephen Kane, I presume?"

"Yes, that is me? Can I ask who it is that has chosen to address me at this late hour?"

The Bajoran nodded, "I'm sorry for disturbing you sir. This is Kira Nerys, commanding officer aboard Deep Space Nine."

Thvrar nodded, "Yes, yes… you're the one handling the Peace Conference. I see…" he paused, frowning as he continued, "Don't tell me something happened…"

"I regret to bear such news but… there was some unexpected hostility between various factions represented in the Conference…"

The infiltrator gave her a concerned look as he continued to act in the manner of the role he had chosen for himself, "When you say hostility… what exactly happened?"

Kira cleared her throat before answering, not quite knowing how to put it, "There was a brawl sir. The Cardassian representatives decided to assault a contingent of Jem Hadar and things spiraled out of control. Don't worry, however. This will not be ignored and appropriate security measures have been taken. The Conference will still be held, and I am quite confident that our expectations will be satisfied despite this event."

Kane closed his eyes and shook his head, disappointment written all over his face, "To be honest, Colonal, we knew when we were planning the Conference that there was a high risk that something like this would have occurred. However, risks aside, it seemed the best, if not the only, course of action we could take. That being said, we have no choice now but to go on."

"I agree sir."

Kane nodded with satisfaction, "However, we also can not allow ourselves to ignore what just happened either. Hostilities erupted for a reason. I hope that you have taken the proper precautions."

Kira nodded, "I assure you we have."

The shapeshifter smiled broadly, "Good then. I've read the file on you, Kira Nerys. You have proven yourself most capable and dependable in the past and there is no reason to doubt a change from this pattern. I place my faith in you. Good luck."

Kira nodded, "Thank you sir. I will not let you down."

With that, the signal terminated and Thvrar returned to his seat, wearing a cruelly satisfied smile on his devious face.

"No," he said assuredly to himself, "I'm sure you won't."

L L L

"I don't trust him," Odo warned Kira after her transmission to Kane had come to an end. "It seemed as if he was hiding something."

Kira smiled and replied teasingly, "Do you trust anyone Odo?"

Odo paused, before answering, "Yes. I trust some people. I'm very… trusting."

Kira nodded with a smile. Even after all these years, he was till as predictable as ever. "I know. It was a joke. As for Admiral Kane, however, I must disagree with your assessment…"

"So you don't think he is hiding anything?" Odo asked doubtfully, "Even though it was written all over his face?"

Kira shook her head in disagreement with his accusations, "No, Odo. In that respect, I do agree with you. He is probably holding information from us, but I thought you would know that there is such a thing as sensitive information. When it comes to matters as crucial as this, there is bound to be a lot that we don't know about."

Odo nodded, "You have a point. But still, there's something about him… When you've been around miscreants as long as I have, you develop a sense about these kinds of things. All of my instincts are telling me that he is more than he seems and that he is not the person he appears to be."

Kira shook her head, "You've overreacting. It's not that surprising. You've been working about as hard as anyone with the new security protocols."

"Perhaps you're right," Odo tentatively agreed, though he could not fully dispel his suspicions of the Starfleet Admiral.

"Of course I am," Kira agreed, "And after a little rest, I'm sure you'll agree."


	11. The Seishin System

XI: The Seishin System

The Enterprise came to a full stop as its scanners surveyed the floating wreckage in front of it.

"Data, can you identify what has happened here?" Picard asked. Ever since his encounter with Q over a week before, he had been waiting for something unexpected to occur. It seemed that his expectations may have been correct.

Data checked the scanners for a moment before answering, "It appears to be the remains of a Cardassian warship, sir, and its destruction occurred within the past three days."

Picard looked at the ship, anxiety building in the back of his mind. "What would a Cardassian ship be doing in our sector of space? And what do you think destroyed it? Theories?"

Data studied the readouts for a moment before responding, "Scanners do not pick up any natural phenomenon that could be responsible for something like this. In all likelihood, I believe that the Cardassian vessel was most likely destroyed by the Maquis. I do not know of any other civilization which would be eager to take such actions."

Riker surveyed the remains of the warship, "Data, scan the ship. Is there anywhere on it that might be secure enough to support a search party?"

Data looked at the readouts before shaking his head, "No, sir. The entire ship has been subjected to the vacuum of space. If you will permit me, I can attempt to find some clues concerning the starship's destruction but…"

"No," Picard interrupted without a second thought, "It's too dangerous, and you're more valuable here. However, I believe that whatever has happened here is too important to ignore."

He rose from his captain's chare, preparing to make the report to Starfleet.

"I'll be in my ready room. Data, you have the bridge."

"Yes sir," Data agreed as the Captain walked past him and through the automatic doors. He sat behind his desk and opened up a direct channel with Starfleet headquarters. His call was answered by Admiral Marcus Jacobs, a man with whom he was not well acquainted.

"Captain Picard," the Admiral greeted warmly, albeit with a high degree of surprise, "I must admit, I was not expecting you to contact us."

"If it's any consolation, Admiral, I was not expecting to make this call either."

Admiral Jacobs nodded with a wry smile. He was a middle aged man, though the responsibilities of command clearly shone in his physical appearance. His grey hair was already forming into a widow's peak, and there were a few creases beneath his eyes. He looked like a man who had gone through and survived much and, considering that he was promoted to his current position a few months prior to the Borg invasion of 2366, this conclusion was quite valid.

"I take it then, captain, that this is not good news?" the admiral asked, though he could not hide the anxiety completely in his voice.

"No," Picard answered, "I regret to inform you that, we have recently passed into the Seishin System, where we have come across the remains of a Cardassian warship. We have no real knowledge concerning what actually happened, but we have been able to speculate that this was probably the actions of a second interstellar warship, potentially of the Maquis. Although I understand the importance of the Conference, I would like permission to stay here temporarily and try to investigate the matter more deeply."

Jacobs looked out him, his eyes widening in palpable horror, "Get out of there captain!"

"I beg your pardon?" the Captain asked, as he had not expected such a reaction at all.

Jacobs stared at Picard, "That is an order, captain! Get out of there as fast as you can!"

"What are you talking about? Why? The destruction is…"

The admiral shook his head vigorously, "The Seishin System is already under investigation by a Task Force comprised of seven starships. It is too dangerous for you to linger there alone. Since the Conference began, the Seishin System has only been a place of regret. Three of our ships have come under attack within its relative vicinity, and only one, the USS Fletcher, survived. A Klingon ship also came through that system on route to the Conference, and it, too, disappeared without a trace. Since then, we placed the system under lockdown. It's a shame that you were too deep in space to hear the message."

"You're saying that you have sent a Task Force to investigate the matter?" Picard asked heatedly, "Then I must know. Who do you have in charge? If this threat is as dangerous as you make it out to be, you'd better have gotten someone damn competent to investigate things."

"If you wish to know, we have transferred Captain Alexis Wood from the USS Fletcher to the USS Excalibor. As she is the only captain with experience against these enemies, she is the best person to investigate them. She is in command of the Task Force and trust me, if anyone can get to the bottom of it, she can."

"All right," Picard answered, still not entirely convinced, "I'll admit, she is probably the best choice for the job, but I still have to know: why did I come across a Cardassian Ship on this voyage? If the Seishin System has been closed off, then what the hell were they doing there?"

Admiral Jacobs looked downcast as he gave his answer, "To be honest, I do not know. However, if you stay where you are, you are putting yourself and the Enterprise at risk. You are ordered to get out as quickly as possible. Jacobs out."

Picard sighed as he reclined back in his seat, disappointment and concern written all over his face. In anticipation of the Peace Conference, the Seishin System had been part of a number of systems opened up to all members of the Alpha Quadrant, both as a sign of trust and as a necessary arrangement if some of the more distant civilizations, such as the Klingons and Romulans, were to attend. He shook his head. There seemed to be something suspicious about the entire scenario and he was determined to get to the bottom of things.

He clicked his communicator to give the order, "Picard to Bridge. Input a course for Deep Space Nine. Warp 9.2. Engage."

Though he was not entirely comfortable with the Admiral's decision, it was still an order and he had no choice but to follow it. He just had to trust the Admiral's judgement and the confidence that he had placed in the Task Force investigating the matter.

"Computer," he said after a moment's thought, "Display any and all files having to do with conflict within the Seishin System cross referenced with the Post-Dominion War Peace Conference."

It took a second for the data to appear upon his readout, but he was soon looking at the data in front of him. He frowned, however, as he read through the information. Much of it was focused on day to day operations, and had little to do with these random attacks that had been occurring over the past few days. In a flash of inspiration, he suddenly remembered something else the Admiral had said.

"Computer, further cross referencing. Pull out only those files which have to do directly with the Starship U.S.S. Fletcher."

"Those files are classified," the Computer answered.

"Override security protocols," Picard answered before giving his authorization codes. The computer accepted the codes and displayed the information. As Picard read through them, he found himself with sentiments of disbelief. The Fletcher had reported being attacked by a vessel little bigger than a Standard Starfleet Probe?

How could such a small vessel, alone and unaided, cause such damage to a Starship? What nation in the entire Alpha Quadrant had access to such a powerful weapon.

"Computer, these probes that Captain Wood reported… Are there any similar records of these weapons anywhere else on file?"

"No sir."

He frowned before asking a second question, though already suspecting the answer.

"Over the past month, five starships have been destroyed in the Seishin System? Have any of their logs survived?"

"None of the logs you have referenced appear on record," the computer replied, confirming his earlier suspicions.

Picard nodded as he turned off the viewer. He placed his palms against his forehead, trying to make sense of what was happening, though his mind couldn't find a solution. Was there a solution?

"Oh, Jean Luc, there's always a solution. I would've chosen you to be the last person to consider giving up when there was such a dire consequence to failure. Then again, I guess even omniscience is not completely foolproof."

Picard turned his head towards the newcomer, not surprised to find a tall, dark haired man whose smug arrogance reflected through every fiber of his being. It was not their first meeting and the Captain had little doubt that it would not be their last.

"Q," he greeted with neither warmth nor hostility, "Do you have any idea of what has been going on here in the Seishin System?"

Q backed off, feigning injury, "Picard, you wound me. I thought you understood me better than that. After all, don't you know the definition of omniscient?"

Picard cocked an eyebrow at the near omnipotent entity that he was speaking to as the two stared at each other in silence. Q finally broke the silence, "Of course I know what has been going on in this little Seishin System! I have a complete understanding of every nuance that and detail within the entire universe. Did you honestly think I'd overlook a few annoying little probes?"

"So you can tell me what's been going on."

"Must you always be this presumptuous?" Q demanded, circling Picard like a vulture, "You should know by now that I would never make things boring and give you the answers myself. It's always more interesting to let you humans figure everything out yourselves… that is, if you can."

"I should have known you'd respond like this. However, if you knew how important this is… why I must find out who's behind this and how to stop them."

Q found this statement somewhat amusing, as he coldly interrupted the Captain's pleas, "I know exactly how important this is, Jean Luc. I know more than you can possibly imagine."

Picard glared at Q for a moment, before turning his back to his old nemesis, grumbling underneath his breath, "Why am I not surprised?"

Q smiled as he disappeared in a flash, only to reappear less than second later inches behind Picard.

"However, mon capitaine, be patient. I can guarantee to you that all will be revealed in time. At the Summit, you will find someone with the same knowledge that I hold… and an outlook much more to your liking. I hope you listen to her with more courtesy than you show to me."

And then, Q vanished again, this time for good. As Picard retook the seat behind the desk, he discovered that there were even more questions circling around inside his brain then there were when his transmission with Starfleet had terminated.


	12. An Invincible Fleet

XII: An Invincible Fleet

"Sectionmaster Klran of Intership Communications reporting. Your lordship, I have just been sent, through telepathic means, a message from Lord Thvrar. Sectionmaster Ksree of Intership Communications has already set up the proper channels for a private conversation. Shall I send it through, your lordship?"

The dark figure resting in the shadows made no immediate answers, as he studied the space beyond them. He stood in the center of a room as empty as the space through which they passed and so dark that it seemed as if he stood within the stomach of a shadow made corporeal.

Finally, he spoke, a calm and cold voice filled with a calculating intelligence that would not allow for mistakes.

"Please do."

In mere seconds, the room became awash with color and data flows. The figure in the room's center read and comprehended everything within the span of a minute. It was a three dimensional map of the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants. In the center of the room came into being Thvrar who, for infiltrators, held a similar rank to the military's Fleetmasters.

Technically, it was not the infiltrator himself who stood in front of him, but a representation. Very few of the Teraknaar possessed telepathy, but his masters had found ways, through Sirrthi technology, to get around this difficulty. Sirrthi technology was based on a direct mental link between the user and the machine being used. Orders and requests were not necessary. The machine and the ship were an extension of the self.

Sectionmaster Klran was a telepath who, along with him, knew the passwords allowing for direct ship communication. Thus, if he stood within a holographic generator while she was directly accessing the ship, he could have access and interfere in any telepathic conversation she was taking part in.

Thvrar smiled coldly, "Ah, Shipmaster Thvrada. It's a pleasure to meet you again. I was wondering if you would answer my call. I trust nothing unexpected has occurred which might hold up your progress?"

Thvrada frowned, "Based on your profile, it would appear that you find such disappointments more pleasing than disappointing"

Thvrar backed away defensively, "Shipmaster Thvrada, I hold complete loyalty to our cause. It offends me that you would speak me a traitor."

"I never said as much," the shipmaster replied tonelessly, "But I know you have an unhealthy appetite for power and an unnecessary enthusiasm for your job."

Thvrar smiled cruelly, "To be honest, I've always taken the opinion that this enthusiasm you criticize is a critical component to my success. When you love your job, you will perform better at it."

Thvrada smiled sarcastically, "I never questioned your ability either. Given the difficulties of the task, you've succeeded beyond anyone's wildest dreams. However, part of me feels that you have already succeeded quite satisfactorily, and the invasion can begin any time soon."

Thvrar nodded, "I thank you for your compliment, and though it is a difficult task to assuage your doubts concerning my loyalty, I must endeavor to do so anyway. To be honest, part of me feels that, as things stand, the invasion has a very good chance of success. The Alpha and Gamma Quadrants have barely survived the last war and are still recovering from a mere fraction of their current strength…"

Thvrada nodded, "I am quite sure your efforts helped assure this position and, to be honest, I cannot see a reason to hold off an attack any longer."

Thvrar nodded, before asking, "How many ships has the Council placed under your command Shipmaster?"

Thvrada paused before giving his answer, "We have one command ship, seven Assault Ships and three Shielders. I think we must agree that should be more than enough to deal with any difficulties we could possibly face in the coming days…"

The infiltrator shook his head, a ruthless smile playing on his lips. "That is where we are wrong. You have not seen our current adversaries as I have. You do not know what they are capable of, especially these Terrans."

Thvrar turned his back to the shipmaster, as a pair of vessels materialized between the two. One was smooth, conical in design, whose base harnessed a destructive power capable of massive devestation. Encased in Neutronium, it was a weapon which even Thvrada recognized the potential of. Next to it was a vast Cube, which, due to the Cybotic nature of its crew, was possible of astounding self-regeneration and adaptive capabilities.

"What I am showing to you are two of the obstacles which the Federation has, in the past, defeated."

Thvrada shook his head as he studied the holographic displays, "I do not see the relevance of this. Though somewhat advanced, I do admit, neither of these weapons exhibit any possible threat to us."

Thvrar shook his head in disagreement, "That is because you are looking with the wrong perspective. The important thing is that these weapons I show you were far more powerful then what the Federation and its allies have ever possessed. One of these two vessels cut a swarth of destruction across much of their galaxy before it was stopped through the quick thinking of one…" he paused for a moment, as if the name was at the tip of his tongue, "Captain James T. Kirk. A weapon capable of destroying entire planets, immune to all of the weapons they possessed. They still managed to defeat it."

Thvrar then turned his attention to the Cube like spacecraft, "Now, there is also the Borg to worry about. Like us, they are capable of a direct interactive link between themselves and their vessels. In many ways, they are actually a part of the vessels themselves. Their ships are able to adapt to anything to almost anything that is used against them once and, because of the link between crew and ship, these vessels can repair themselves if damaged. A dangerous species are they and one which we will have to face sooner or later. The Borg have launched two incursions so far into the Alpha Quadrant since the Federation first encountered them. Each time, they have been pushed back."

The Shipmaster studied the Infiltrator for a few moments before responding, "I don't see quite what you're getting at."

"The Federation grows and learns. Humans adapt, especially when facing severe threats. They have done so against the Borg, the Dominion, and everyone else they've come across. Although the odds are stacked high against them this time, I see no reasons why they can't do so again."

Thvrada frowned, "You're overestimating their abilities a bit, don't you think? I've read your past reports on them, and they don't seem that impressive…"

Thvrar gave him an ironic smile, retorting, "Neither are your resources. Under a Fleetmaster, this infiltration would not even be necessary. However, you do not have a true fleet. You only have eleven ships; not very much with which to conquer and hold an entire galaxy. Don't you agree?"

The shipmaster was silent for a moment. The telepath did have a point. Given their resources, the task of conquering and holding an entire galaxy did have its fair share of difficulties. "Do you have any suggestions, then?"

Thvrar smiled coldly, "As you said before, my plans have come a long way, but they aren't yet to fruition. Soon, a second war will swallow and destroy the Federation and its allies. Allow it to be completed, and your chances of easy conquest will increase dramatically."

"You're confident in your abilities," Thvrada observed, still not entirely trusting of the spy.

"Of course," the infiltrator replied, bowing obsequiously. As he rose, he caught Thvrvada's eyes in his gaze, "But, as you know, so is the council."

And seconds later, the form of Thvrar vanished and the holographic display faded back into the dark shadow. The shipmaster shook his head. He did not trust Thvrar's logic but it made perfect sense.

"To all Systemmasters," he ordered calmly over the Shipwide Communications Relays, "Continue on course. The moment we reach our Target System, come to a stop until otherwise ordered. Communications ended."

And with that, Thvrada returned to his command chair, not entirely comfortable with Thvrar's planning. It was not that he did not doubt the infiltrator's ability. However, his instinct kept telling him that delay would be catastrophic. His instinct, he reflected, had, so far, never been proven wrong.

L

Odo looked at Sorrenson's reports with furrowed brows and a concerned grimace on his face. Despite the heightened security, there were still a fair number of crimes being reported, many targeted at either the Dominion or Cardassian representatives. It was not that he was surprised that such crimes were occurring, but he had expected that such reports would go down with the heightened security.

For example, under Sorrenson's request, there were more security officers assigned in the Promenade, where many of these crimes occurred, and surveillance, which had previously been limited to the Holding Cells, had been extended throughout the Promenade and the corridors outside the Habitation Rings. He allowed himself a moment of optimism. At least they hadn't had a full out catastrophe since the new measures were installed.

"Come in," he said, the room sensors alerting someone was requesting entrance from outside. At first, he had expected it to be Quark. The scoundrel had shown up three times previously requesting a higher security contingent in his bar. Ironic. Under normal situations, Quark desired as small a security presence as possible in his establishment. It didn't surprise the former Constable at all really. Quark feared more havoc wrecking his bar at the moment and was willing to curb some of his criminal appetites temporarily as a result.

He was both surprised and relieved when the Ferengei barkeep did not enter his doors. To be honest, dealings with Quark were always exhausting, and ultimately pointless.

"Doctor Bashir," he grunted in recognition, "What can I do for you?"

Bashir was silent for a moment before he replied, "I think there is something you need to know about one of the Conference's guests."

"If this has anything to do with Security onboard this station, you should be going to Sorrenson. He is the Chief of Security now, not me."

Bashir shook his head, replying, "That's the thing. I don't want to turn this into an official investigation. She seems sincere enough, and she hasn't done anything malicious since she got here. To be honest, I wouldn't want to drag her into a full scale investigation."

"If she has not done anything wrong, why are you being so defensive towards her? And why are you coming to me?"

Julian was silent for a moment, searching for a response to Odo's perceptive observations. Finally, he spoke.

"As I said, she has never done anything malicious since she got here. However, I find that there's something suspicious about her nevertheless."

"What do you mean?" Odo interrupted, trying to get Bashir to just say whatever he felt needed to be said.

"During the bar fight, she traveled the length of Quark's place almost instantaneously…"

Odo was clearly skeptical with Bashir's assertion, "Are you sure you saw that? I certainly do not know of anyway such… instantaneous transportation is possible. Are you sure you're not imagining things?"

Bashir shook his head, "That's the thing. Ezri saw the same thing. One moment, she was one place, and a second later, she was in the other side of the bar. I asked her about it shortly afterward, and she stammered for a bit before changing the subject."

"You asked her?" Odo asked, quite surprised at Bashir's recklessness. Then again, he had no reason to be surprised at Bashir's action. The doctor had always been a great deal more trusting than himself.

Bashir flushed, "As I said before, she seemed very sincere."

Odo nodded, as Bashir continued, "Anyway, her response further aroused my suspicions and so I decided to do some research on my own. According to Starfleet Records, she does not even exist."

Odo rose from his chair, his suspicions awakened immediately, "What do you mean, she does not exist?"

"You heard me," Bashir answered, "There was no one of her physical description with the name she goes by…"

Odo was getting quite angry now, "You've discovered this and you aren't going to Lieutenant Sorrenson? Are you out of your mind?"

"As I said, she hasn't done anything wrong since she got here…"

"Except falsify her name…"

"But we don't know why…"

To be honest, Odo was growing quite tired of the doctor's defense of the girl, whoever she was. This was a dangerous and important conference, and any potential threat had to be reported.

"Exactly," Odo interrupted in a tone that seemed to leave no room for discussion.

Bashir nodded, "Which is why I'm coming to you. As I said, we don't know her real purpose here. She has not done anything wrong since she got here. Perhaps she's trying to help. You can change your shape into anything. That means you can find out why she's here."

Odo nodded, "I see your point, Doctor. I'll get on that immediately."

"Thank you Odo," Bashir said, turning to leave.

"Wait, doctor," the Shapeshifter yelled after him. When Bashir turned around and their eyes locked, Odo asked his question.

"What's her name?"

Bashir paused for a moment, not sure whether he wanted to complete what he had started and turn her identity over to Odo. However, he had a duty as a Starfleet officer which superseded his own thoughts of the matter. Therefore, he answered Odo's question.

"Amanda. Amanda Quinn."


	13. The Truth Revealed

XIII: The Truth Revealed

Amanda was not entirely surprised that the Shapeshifter was spying on her in her Quarters. Ever since Bashir had approached her about the brawl she had suspected that he would bring the former Security Chief into the issue. After that, considering Odo's earlier term as Constable, espionage was almost a given.

She sat in the bed, arms crossed, staring at one of the elaborate plants that lay on the floor in front of her. Such tricks would work on most mortals but she had senses the Founder couldn't even comprehend.

"Well Odo," she said in a conversational tone, "Do you intend to spy on me all day? I happen to know my plants intimately and you are not one of them."

The plant she was staring at began to morph and churn until it took the form of a humanoid being whose face held a look of clear consternation. It wasn't often that someone saw through his shapeshifting.

"How did you know?" he demanded. Considering how easily she found him out, he reasoned that it was safe to assume she was no ordinary human. Perhaps, he realized, she didn't hold any traces of humanity at all.

"No need to be rude," she chided with a well natured smile, "Though I'm not quite human, I can assure you that traces of the species do remain within me."

Her response to his unvoiced observation chilled Odo immediately as he stammered in response, "You… you read my mind."

Amanda nodded calmly as the shapeshifter regained his calm. Telepathy may explain how she discerned his location but it did not reveal how she was able to cross a room in the span of a second.

"Who are you?" he demanded, "And how did you read my mind? Are you Betazed?"

She shook her head in response before answering his question, "Though I go by the name Amanda Quinn, I only did so as not to raise possible attention. I hoped to go unnoticed until the right time."

"Stop dodging the question."

Amanda's stared at him, momentarily surprised at his interruption. However, she recovered herself quickly and continued, "Sorry if my answers were too vague. I'll be more direct this time. I was originally raised as a human under the name of Amanda Rogers but in reality I am a member of the Q Continuum."

Odo was surprised at her response. For one thing, usually when interrogating suspects, the subject tried their best to avoid answering the question. She, however, seemed to be cooperating fully. However, the more serious factor was her answer itself. He had heard a bit about the Q, though he had never met one. What he had heard, however, painted them in a rather abysmal light.

"You claim to be Q," he repeated. If what she said was true, it was very possible that there was nothing he could do about her.

Amanda nodded her response, "If you have any doubts, feel free to access my files from the computer."

"I will," Odo assured her, "And since you've been so cooperative already, I hope you don't mind answering a few more of my questions."

Amanda smiled pleasantly, "Not at all."

"Good," Odo said, pulling a chair over from the corner of the room and sitting down in it. He looked into her eyes in an attempt to gage her reaction.

"Well then, whether or not you really are a Q is of secondary importance. If you are, there is nothing I can do about you, and if you aren't…" he let the threat hang. "Well, let's just say things won't be pleasant. I don't like being lied to."

"I assure you. I'm not lying," Amanda replied. If the girl was misleading him, however, Odo could find no traces of fear or doubt to give her away.

"Fine," Odo replied, "Q. It doesn't matter at the moment. Just answer two questions for me. What are you doing here and why did you set up such an elaborate deception to come here?"

Amanda was silent for a moment before she looked into his eyes and gave him her response, "If I tell you, you must promise to keep it a secret. This is sensitive information I am about to tell you that cannot be allowed to drift into certain circles."

"Of course," Odo answered, though he had no intention of holding that promise. If what she had to say was that important, Kira and Sorrenson needed to know about it.

"No," Amanda answered, with a passion that did not correspond to recorded Q behavior, and completely conflicted with her earlier demeanor, "I mean it. If I tell you the entire truth, you will not repeat it to anyone else."

"And how do you suppose you would prevent me?" Odo demanded, beginning to lose patience.

She was silent for a moment before answering in an emotionless and cold tone of voice, "I told you before. I'm a Q. Trust me, if you agree to hear my secret, you will not repeat it to anyone. You have no idea who might be listening."

Odo immediately recognized the subtle insinuation that she had just made. Nevertheless, if her secret was as important as she claimed it was, he had an obligation to investigate it. If she truly knew of some dire threat, perhaps he would be able to do something to stop it.

"All right," he agreed, "I promise to keep this conversation between the two of us."

"Thank you," she agreed, "Because I am about to show you something that has been developing for the last century and is less than a year from its final fruition."

And at that moment, when Amanda wildly gesticulated with her hands, time froze across the entire universe and both Changeling and Q vanished from Deep Space Nine in a flash of light.

L

"Where are we?" Odo demanded as he and the young Q reappeared less than a second later. However, deep down, something about the place seemed familiar, though he could not quite place it.

They stood in a forested glade. Above them, the sun shone graciously, ignoring the streaks of white blocking its view. However, the entire sight seemed quite eerie to the Shapeshifter. It was completely silent; unnaturally silent for such a setting.

"Where did you take us?" he repeated as Amanda took a step forward.

The omnipotent entity turned around, hands at her hips and smiling far too warmly for his liking, "I would have thought you'd know, Odo. You're the one who's been here before…"

Odo nodded, not entirely surprised. Something about the place seemed somewhat familiar, though he still could not entirely place it.

"Come," she urged, carving a trail up the beaten path. Odo followed with a fair degree of annoyance.

"So I take it that this isn't what you wanted me to see?"

She shook her head as the two continued, weaving their way up a steep hill. "It's still a little ways ahead."

He grunted, "If you were as powerful as your species claims to be, couldn't you have taken us there directly?"

Amanda crossed her arms and paused for a moment, "I guess I could've. However, for one thing, I've never seen Earth before. For another, I think there is something you need to know first."

She paused and turned to him, "At the moment, they view you as a potential target, make no mistake. However, if you make an enemy of them, they will make it a priority to eliminate you. Whether it is through calculation or resentment, these sentiments will remain. To be honest, the Continuum has placed strict limits on my actions so, judging on circumstances, I might not be able to intervene. Be warned: if you choose to get involved with this mission, you may very well end up dying for it."

Odo nodded, "Take me there."

She nodded grimly. So long as she was on Deep Space Nine, he was under her protection. However, once she instigated the second stage of her plan, he would be on his own and not even she knew what would befall him. She closed her eyes and looked up towards the heavens. She found she rather liked the Shapeshifter, and would be quite pained if her warnings did come to fruition. However, he had made his decision and she was thankful for it. In a flash of light, the two individuals vanished only to reappear seconds later outside of the Starfleet Command Headquarters in San Francisco. She smiled calmly, "Personally, I was hoping to come here on foot, but if you insist… after you."

Odo nodded, as they stepped through the automatic doors only to find out that time had been frozen on the inside. Knowing who was responsible for this, Odo made a silent note never to underestimate the young girl before following her into its interior. He found the entire scene quite disturbing and, as he walked past the petrified Starfleet officers, one moment going about their daily lives, and the next, mentally and physically immobilized in time. However, neither said anything as the two continued their meanderings down the corridor. Towards its end, outside of one its many rooms, Amanda came to a halt and turned towards the Founder.

"We are currently standing outside of the Personal Office of Admiral Steven Kane."

Odo grimaced, "I never trusted him."

"Then you're a good judge of character," Amanda complicated as she telekinetically pulled open the automatic doors, "He has single handedly deceived the entire Alpha Quadrant after all."

Odo followed her into the room, where he found the Admiral sitting in his chair, entertaining a Cardassian. It only took a moment to recognize the room's other inhabitant. Gul Takorr.

Odo stared at the girl beside him, "That's impossible. Takorr is on Deep Space Nine."

Amanda sighed with frustration, "Always jumping to conclusions. I have taken you into the past to see a conversation already made. Keep that fact in your mind and keep your eyes on Gul Takorr. I guarantee you'll eventually learn something."

Odo grumbled. He was not exactly comfortable with being swept from one time period to another so effortlessly. He could just imagine what Temporal Investigations would think if they found out about all of this.

"This is an important conversation I'm having you witness," Amanda stated calmly, interrupting his thinking, "Made nine days ago. Please keep it in your mind. You'd be wise to remember it."

Odo stared at her in surprise, "Nine days? Are you serious? It's impossible to travel from Earth to Cardassia in nine days, and it's a journey Takorr had to have taken."

Amanda nodded in agreement, "That is exactly what places our side at such a disadvantage, Odo. You are facing a far more advanced species then you can imagine. Takorr could not make that journey on a Federation ship, true, but Kane's people possess technology you cannot even begin to comprehend."

Odo was silent for a moment as Amanda looked at him, smiling, "You and I are invisible here. Shall we watch?"

And then, with a wave of her hand, the time flow resumed, and Admiral Kane poured a glass of red wine for the Cardassian Gul who stood in front of him.

"A toast," he said, raising his glass, "To conquest."

The Cardassian nodded, "And may this one be as successful as all the others."

Kane nodded, as he circled his desk like a vulture, while his counterpart remained seated, quite nervous and not sure what to think. Finally, after a moment of silence, the Cardassian voiced his concerns.

"Do they suspect anything? The Federation?"

"Why would they?" the Admiral asked, as he took a sip from his wine glass, "You're getting too frightened, Gul Takorr…"

"Perhaps," the Cardassian officer replied, "But you gave me your assurances that if I assisted you in your infiltration, I would…"

"You have been most helpful, Takorr," Kane assured his compatriot, though a trace of velvet menace patterning his speech, "And you will be rewarded. When the operation is complete, we will allow you to be our regional governor of Cardassia. Play your cards right, perhaps even this entire quadrant. There's nothing to worry about, or do you doubt me?"

The Cardassian seemed horrified as he pondered the admirals threats. However, the admiral, sensing the Cardassian's weakness, pressed onward, "You know, there are now hundreds of us in the Alpha Quadrant… If your efforts and intelligence displease us, more than a few would be happy to replace you…"

Odo could not hide the look of repulsion as the Admiral followed up on his threat, as his form slowly seemed to disperse and reintegrate itself as the Cardassian Gul. Odo's eyes narrowed, as he began to morph his arm into a weapon. If he truly was invisible, as Amanda claimed, he should be able to strike the menace down immediately. Though he did not quite relish the idea of taking the law in his own hands, it seemed apparent that the lives of untold billions were hanging in the balance. One thing was clear to him. The madman had to be stopped.

He was surprised, however, when the transformation was stopped. He turned to find Amanda staring at him, a stern look of displeasure clear in her eyes. Why was she doing this? If she wanted to prevent all of this, why not let him do just that?

Amanda's thoughts manifested in his consciousness, "If you interfere, you will doom the very Federation I'm trying to save. Because the Continuum doesn't fully support my actions, I have to be very careful when I use my powers. If you interfere here, the Continuum might easily wipe out every race in the Alpha Quadrant."

Odo nodded, as his hand, against his will, regained a humanoid shape. He turned his attention back towards the admiral, who had a look of madness shining in his face and in his eyes.

"You, Gul Takorr, are expendable. Never forget that."

"Of course," the Cardassian stammered while the shapeshifter returned to his earlier form "My apologies."

"You need not be concerned, though. Play your part well enough and we'll have no need to replace you. We have operatives in each of the powers… Even a few in that Great Link the Founders seem so proud of. And to think they call themselves shapeshifters; beings that can't even hold a physical form together for any serious length of time."

Odo glowered at the insult but he knew how to control himself. The Admiral, however, remained unaware to his two observers, as he continued, "If the Cardassians remain distrustful of the other powers, you will be rewarded. It should be easy enough, considering the treatment they suffered at the hands of the Dominion. Let us worry about everything else."

"Yes sir," Takorr answered as he turned away from the Admiral and retreated through the open doors.

Amanda turned towards Odo as time froze again, "The Federation is in a moment of dire danger. However, there remains one more thing for you to see."

Odo did not see the potted fern on Kane's table change shape, as the two vanished moments later. As soon as they left, that timeframe returned to its earlier activity and neither Thvrar nor Takorr even suspected that they had been watched.

L

Mere seconds later, Odo found himself standing within the vastness of space. He experienced a sense of awe to be standing at this new location, but as he turned his glance to Amanda, he had recovered himself.

"Why have you brought us here?" he demanded, staring out through the darkness of space.

Amanda turned her head towards Odo, reading his uncertainties, and deciding it would be easier to ignore his second question, merely answered his first, "Look in front of you."

He did, and the shock of what he saw surprised him. It was a ship, vast and of a design he had never seen before.

Amanda looked at Odo calmly, though her voice held a slight quiver that betrayed her uncertainties to him.

"Kane is an Infiltrator: a spy to keep the Alpha Quadrant weak and divided. This, however, is the real problem. He belongs to a species known as the Teraknaar. They are a particularly aggressive people, and they have decided to expand into this Quadrant."

"Can we stop them?" Odo asked, looking at the vastness of the ship in front of him, more than ten times the length of the standard Galaxy Class Starship, the largest model which the Federation possessed.

Amanda shrugged, "The Teraknaar are more advanced then anything you've ever faced before. However, you are only fighting a small number of their warships so it's not entirely hopeless. Nevertheless, it will be difficult, and even without Kane's manipulations, the odds of your success are slim to zero."

The Changeling nodded grimly, "You wish to stop them."

Amanda nodded, "I was born on Earth, Odo and, though I may not be human, I still have ties to them. Given the circumstances, I would not want to see them fall under the tyranny of these peoples."

Odo nodded, "I will help. As best as I can."

And then, the two flashed out for the final time.


	14. Questions and Answers

XIV: Questions and Answers

Captain Alexis Wood stood on the bridge, looking out the Seishin System through her Main Viewer. The USS Excalibor was the Federation's latest Galaxy Class Starship, leading a contingent made up of six other starships of varying classes and capabilities. She had been quite surprised when she had gotten this assignment and also more than a bit pleased. She had been itching for a chance at retribution ever since their first encounter had left her ship badly damaged and a fair number of her officers dead or wounded. Unfortunately, during the five days in which she had conducted her search, neither she nor any of her subordinates had come across any new signs of her quarry. They struck quickly, leaving no trace. For all she knew, they might have moved out of this System days ago.

The voice of one of the on duty ensigns interrupted her musings, "Captain, we are being hailed by the Voraxis."

The Captain nodded, "Put it on Visual."

It took a moment for the ensign to comply, and soon the visage of the USS Voraxis' captain appeared in front of her. Captain Letak was a Vulcan and one of her closest and oldest friends from their Academy days. A very observant individual, he was one of the first captains she requested to assist in her investigation, and Starfleet command assented to her request. His was now one of seven Federation starships spread throughout the System, each scanning the surrounding area in a perpetually increasing radius, waiting until they finally came across some sign of activity.

"Captain Letak," Wood answered his hail, "Please tell me you have found something."

Letak nodded, "I think you will be pleased, Captain, if not a bit surprised. We have just completed our scans and we have picked up a faint trail of Tachyon emissions."

"Tachyon emissions?" Wood asked, recognizing what this probably meant. Cloaked ships had recently gone past the area. It seemed that she had had some degree of luck on her side. Barely containing her enthusiasm, she returned her attention to Letak, "Send us the coordinates immediately. Also, relay this information to the rest of the fleet."

"Shall I add an order for each ship to converge at this spot? The added safety of numbers might…"

"No," Wood interrupted, "We are after an elusive quarry. We should keep this in mind. We are all that are needed to check things out. If the trail runs dead, I'd like us to still have some progress to work on."

"A logical stance," the Vulcan observed.

"You have your orders," Captain Wood concluded, "Over and out."

"Sir," her new Science Officer, Lana Stevenson, reported, "We have received the coordinates from the Voraxis."

"Change to that heading. Warp Seven. Engage."

"Aye sir."

Wood remained poised in her Command Chair hoping that the Voraxis' discovery would pan out.

At this speed, they reached Letak's position in very quickly and then came to an all stop, waiting for Letak's next transmission. After a few seconds, it finally came and Alexis had it transferred to the Main Viewer.

"Captain Wood," the Vulcan greeted, "We have done further analysis on the Tachyon emissions. It seems to travel northward for two light years before it comes to a halt."

"Two light years? But that takes us far outside this system and into deep space!"

"Indeed," the Vulcan agreed, "And that wasn't our only discovery. There happens to be a Rogue Asteroid currently occupying that region of space. Until just recently, it had gone completely undetected. It is a logical assumption to claim that whoever we are after is using this satellite as a base."

Wood nodded, "I think now is a good time to follow up on your earlier recommendation."

Letak nodded, "I will contact the rest of the fleet, Captain."

"At my command, we disembark at Warp 9."

At her signal, she cut communications and reclined in her seat. In just under eight hours, she could very easily face the end of her mission. Whether it would go down in history as a success or a failure had yet to be known.

L

The USS Enterprise came out of Warp having reached its destination. It was among the last Federation ships to arrive at the Conference. On its bridge Picard, Crusher and O'Brian stood, adorned in Starfleet Dress Uniforms, waiting for the Enterprise to dock with Deep Space Nine.

However, each of them shared an unspoken anxiety. Ever since Q had appeared to him, expressing interest in the Conference, he had an uneasy feeling that something unexpected and tragic was bound to happen. Q's parting words still drifted in the back of his mind. _I'll be sure to keep an eye on this little conference of yours. It's sure to be entertaining._

An hour later, the three Representatives were onboard the Space Station. From the moment he saw the abundance of Security officers aligned within the Promenade, Picard believed he had an idea of what the little entertainments Q had been alluding to were. He was an experienced diplomat after all, and he was familiar with the Alpha Quadrant's history only too well.

L

Odo sat in his desk, reading over Sorrenson's criminal reports, looking for hints of the conspiracy he had been brought in against. However, as he looked through the reports, he could find no signs of the treachery the Q-girl had spoken about. In fact, everything had almost gone back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get given the circumstances.

There were still a number of recorded fights between the more militaristic antagonists on the station. However, that was entirely to be expected and the recent increase in security had brought these fights to an end before they became very serious. However, this was about as serious as these crimes became. There were no systems tampering, assassinations, disappearances: nothing whatsoever to confirm or even legitimize the conspiracy theory Amanda had fed him. He wondered if she had been lying to him. The Q were, after all, well known for playing games.

"Computer, access all files concerning Amanda Rogers," he ordered, determined to find out for himself just how trustworthy a source she was.

Seventeen files appeared on his computer screen, though they only covered an eighteen year period and abruptly came to an end in the year 2369. He was about to access the final one of these files when he was interrupted by the ringing sound of his door sensor.

"Come in," he said, half expecting Amanda to appear in a flash of light, annoyed that he was checking into her past. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised to see Doctor Bashir walk in from the other side of his door.

"Ah, Doctor," he greeted, turning his head up from the readout, "What can I do for you?"

"I came to follow up on my earlier concern…" Bashir stammered, "Did you find anything out?"

Odo nodded, "I hid in her room, disguised as a plant."

Bashir nodded, "Did you… you know… find out the entire truth about her?"

Odo paused for a moment, before answering honestly, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Julian replied suspiciously, "How can you not know? You were observing her, were you not? How can you not have a clear idea of her activities."

Odo was silent for a moment before he answered, "That does not matter. Rest assured, Julian, I will get to the bottom of this."

"But… you did learn something right? You have to let me know, Odo. Is she a risk? Was it all my imagination? Is there an explanation for what I witnessed and why she lied about her name?"

Odo was silent for a moment before replying, "She gave me answers, Julian. She was somehow able to discern that I was watching her…"

"How could she do that?" Bashir interrupted. Odo gave him a cold stare that only prompted Bashir to explain his doubts, "Besides other changelings, I don't know of any people capable of reading through your shapeshifting abilities, and personally, I don't think she's a Founder. So tell me, what happened."

Odo decided to answer Bashir's doubts with a half truth. If Amanda's story was true, and she was helping the Federation and its allies against her peoples' desires, then her identity would have to be protected. If not, he could always expose her later.

"There's not much to tell. She did not recognize the plant I had morphed into and called my bluff."

Bashir nodded in understanding. She had probably expected the Changeling's observations after he had failed to get anything out of her. However, he still had more questions to pose the Station's former Constable.

"Well, what did she tell you?"

Odo was silent for a moment, as he considered how he should respond. He knew he should not reveal the entire story to Bashir. After all, assuming her revelations were correct, then, for all intents and purposes, the invaders' spies could be anywhere, even on the station. Her earlier behavior seemed to confirm this theory. Bashir was not a member of security and did not need to be brought into this. Considering the risk these shapeshifters presented, Odo agreed that the fewer people who knew about this, the better.

"Nothing of importance," he lied, "Nothing that you should worry about."

Bashir stared into Odo's eyes for a few moments, and Odo felt as if the doctor was reading into his soul. Finally, Bashir spoke his suspicions, "You're lying."

"I am not," Odo responded, a tad too defencive.

"No. You are. I can see it in your eyes. You are hiding something, Odo, and whatever this secret is, it has you on edge. I intend to find out, Odo. Can't you just tell me?"

Odo shook his head, "I'm sorry, doctor. It's just I can't risk bringing you into things…"

Bashir leaned towards the shapeshifter, "Bringing me into things? Now you're making this sound like its all part of some conspiracy."

Odo bristled for a moment, but maintained his poise. He repeated his earlier words, "I'm sorry, doctor, but I can't tell you anything."

The disappointment shown in Bashir's eyes and in his voice as he relented, "All right, Odo. I won't press you on it."

"Thank you," Odo answered, watching as Bashir walked out of his office, his shoulders hunched. Odo shook his head and returned his attention to the readout on DS9's omnipotent visitor.

Before he could make much progress in the reading, however, the sensors alerted him that someone was asking permission for entrance.

"Come in," he grunted, wondering if Bashir might be returning for a second attempt at the information. Instead, he was surprised to find the very subject of his current investigation walk through the doors and take a seat in front of him.

"Amanda," he greeted, "I never thought I'd see you here."

Amanda nodded, "I guess I can agree on that point. Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

Amanda fidgeted nervously before coming up with answer, "Well… keeping my secret from Dr. Bashir."

"I didn't think it mattered," Odo answered coldly, "After all, as you said before, you are a Q. If you wanted to hold me to my promise, you could easily do that. Forcibly bind me to your will."

She was silent for a moment as she searched for a response, "I did what I had to because there was no other choice. Your entire galaxy lies in the balance Odo…"

"I understand that," he answered, "Assuming you were telling the truth…"

For a moment, it looked like Amanda was going to start pulling her hair out, "I am telling the truth…"

Odo nodded, "I believe you. However, before I accept what you have done, I have a few questions for you to answer."

"Of course."

The look that he gave her could have frozen fire or melted ice, "Why is it that you would prevent me from alerting my superiors? Are Sorrenson and Nerys infiltrators? Was Bashir an infiltrator?"

There was a moment of silence as Amanda, taken aback from his sudden attack, searched for the words to respond.

"No," she finally admitted, "I trust them completely."

"Then why?" Odo asked, "Why are you so insistent on keeping this a secret?"

"Because of my own people. I told you before, the Q never interfere…"

Odo scoffed at her claim, "I read up on the Federation's records concerning the Q, Amanda and I found it to be quite a telling read. Did you know, for example, that a certain member of your species has proven particularly meddlesome? In fact, it seems he doesn't do anything but interfere with the Federation."

Amanda shook her head, "Q has only meddled with individual Starfleet crews. I am trying to change the fate of entire civilizations. To my people, this is a fundamental difference. That was why, before leaving the Continuum, I had to make a promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"I believe I told you earlier. When you were about to kill Thvrar, well… that's the real name of Admiral Steven Kane… anyway, I stopped you. If you remember, at that moment, I told you that your interference would doom your entire Quadrant."

"Of course."

Amanda sighed before continuing, "I guess I didn't explain it well enough. As I told you before, for the most part, the Q don't support my decision. However, in the end, we came to a compromise. I could help the humans, but only if I agreed to limit myself to the extreme."

Odo nodded in understanding. It seemed as if everything was coming together. Although he still could not trust her until her theories began to prove themselves in front of him, he began to understand the full difficulties of her situation.

"I cannot use my powers to interfere in events, Odo, unless it is deemed absolutely necessary and approved beforehand."

Odo scoffed at this notion. Their earlier interaction completely disproved that theory. Amanda raised her eyes, "Don't jump to such conclusions. I found it absolutely necessary to bring you into this little conspiracy. You had to know what was going on if I was to reveal it believably."

"What do you mean by that?" Odo interrupted.

Amanda sighed, "You're impossible, you know that?"

"I like to know every detail."

She chuckled, "I can see that. However, as I told you before, I have to reveal it to Starfleet, you know, and I only have once chance. That's where the Conference comes into it. Every species in the Alpha and Gamma Quadrant are gathered together…"

"And you plan on telling them about it," Odo said, thinking he had completed her thoughts. Instead, she shook her head in disagreement.

"No, Odo. I can't tell them about this conspiracy. I think we both know they wouldn't fully believe me if I did. No, Odo, what I have to do is show it to them, but I doubt the Continuum would approve of those actions. Therefore, you must be the one to show them."

Odo was silent for a moment, "Why me?"

She smiled grimly, "Because, events will place you at the center of the conspiracy. Don't ask me about it now… you'll understand when the time comes. Anyway, that being said, the Continuum has agreed to my continuing interaction with you. I can use my abilities to keep you alive."

"Why would they agree to that?"

She flashed him a coy smile, "I have my allies. Rest assured, I am not the only Q who desires the continuing survival of humanity. Though it is unheard of for a Q to intervene on the affairs of an entire species, it is not unheard of for a Q to intervene on the behalf of a singular mortal."

Odo nodded, "I understand what you're saying, but why is it that you still will prevent me from telling Kira and Sorrenson?"

Exasperated, she put her hands at her hips and glared at him, "Have you been listening to what I've been telling you? You can't make these accusations without proof. The infiltrators will then know they are suspected, and cease their activities altogether! You will find no proof of their conspiracies and be completely off guard when they finally do attack. Then, the Alpha Quadrant would fall with barely a struggle."

"You're saying we have no chance at surviving them?"

"Not with your level of technology," Amanda said, "Rest assured, I have a plan to deal with their attack when it comes. However, it is very risky and might not even work. Furthermore, I will need time to implement it. That's why it's so important that the Alpha Quadrant be made aware of the Teraknaar threat. United, they can last a lot longer, and perhaps even hold out against the threat. There is still time before the fleet gets here, but they have to use that time to prepare."

"And what is this… plan of yours?"

"That is not important," she answered, "Not right now, at least."

"I would disagree."

The Q rose from her seat, "Odo. There is something you must know. The Infiltrators have put into motion a complex multistage plan which spreads far beyond the Federation. They have spread their tendrils almost everywhere, even into your own people."

"The Founders?" Odo stammered, "That's impossible."

"Rest assured. It's not."

Odo stared at her in shock, "What… what do they plan to do?"

Amanda looked back, "Kill off the Founders, and reinstigate the Dominion War…"

Odo was silent for a moment and, in his disbelief, he attempted to dismiss her warnings. "That's impossible. My people are too isolated and paranoid to be so easily dealt with."

"Paranoid about solids," she replied, "But not of their own kind."

She turned her back from Odo, "As we both know, the Teraknaar have agents on this Station…"

"Gul Takorr," Odo agreed.

She nodded, "He and his master are both cautious and intelligent; they will not be caught by the current security protocols in place. I would suggest we add a few new ones."

Odo nodded in agreement, "Lead the way."


	15. Scheming

XV: Scheming

Saltarr cursed underneath his breadth as he violently pushed and shoved his way through the Promenade. His efforts got him a number of disdainful looks but he paid them no heed. These Alphas were insects to him. A series of chaotic, simple minded species that needed to have order brought down upon them.

Right now, he needed to find the whereabouts of Takorr. Personally, he couldn't see why. The Cardassian was more of a liability than anything else. He was as bad as a Ferengeii: completely dominated by greed. Of course, his greed was not based in financial concerns; Takorr possessed an almost insatiable thirst for power. That alone was why he served the Teraknaar, and there seemed to be little doubt that he would betray them if a better offer presented itself.

Saltarr did not know why Leader trusted him. However, it was not his responsibility to know, only to serve.

He finally reached the turbolift and was soon on his way off the Promenade, and he felt a sensation of great relief fill his entire being. Saltarr had never disliked crowded places on his homeworld, but ever since he had arrived in this galaxy, he had avoided them as if they were some disease. Like any honest Teraknaar, he had a great reverence for peace and order: two things he found these Alphas greatly lacking in. Subconsciously he feared that, if he associated with them for too long, this disorderly mentality would somehow pervade his defenses and turn him into the very thing he most despised.

When he got off the lift, he was relieved to find the corridors relatively deserted. His lips curved upward in a pleased smile. Ever since he had arrived in the Milky Way, Saltarr found he much preferred isolation.

"Computer, where is the current location Gul Takorr?"

"Gul Takorr is currently in his quarters. Habitation Ring…"

"That's all right," Saltarr answered, cutting off the computer's explanation, "I know the location. I'll go myself."

The fastest way to Takorr's quarters was through the corridor he currently stood in but, even so, it would take a few minutes for him to get there on foot. However, he was in no hurry. Desiring not to draw any attention to himself, he ignored the impulse to change his shape into a bird and fly there.

As he continued to make his way towards Takorr's quarters, he soon saw a pair of individuals walking towards him from the opposite direction. One of the two he recognized as Odo, the former Constable of Deep Space Nine, but the other, a young human woman, he had never seen before. Perhaps she was the Constable's new girlfriend. He did have, for a Changeling, interesting tastes after all. It didn't matter, however. Leader had perceived Odo as a threat. It was only a matter of time before he was taken care of.

He paid the two of them little heed as he passed by them, intent on having a meeting with the Cardassian. The Changeling and the Human, like everyone else onboard this Station, were far beneath his notice.

They had just returned from Takorr's chambers where, hidden within his Viewer, they had installed a small camera which connected directly to Odo's security logs. Amanda did not directly participate in the operation, but she kept Odo's presence hidden from Takorr's perceptions. It seemed to be the safest route, in consideration of the near omniscience of the Continuum, but it had proven to be more than enough. Their tasks were completed and Takorr was left completely unaware than anything had changed. Amanda felt a sense of optimism: things were looking up after all.

The camera was quite primitive by Federation design, dating back to the 20th century, but this was hardly problematic. The Teraknaar were anything if not careful, and they could easily find ways around the standard Federation surveillance systems. The two conspirators would never even think, however, to be on their guard against outdated ones.

Amanda and Odo walked past the Teraknaar agent, making their way towards his own quarters to plant a similar device.

L

Gul Takorr did not know that he was being watched, that every action he would undertake was being recorded for security purposes. There was, after all, little reason for the Federation to suspect his real motivations and the shapeshifter had already assured him that the Space Station's own surveillance system had been tampered with to secure their own safety. There was no stopping what was to come and there was to be no warning either.

He was silent as the doors opened and a Changeling came in. At least, he took the form of a Changeling. Takorr was, quite honestly, terrified of this agent. The shapeshifter viewed him with disdain, and believed the Cardassian to be expendible. Recently, he had come to the conclusion that he had been all along. Kane, however, was a far superior master of deceit then his new master.

"Takorr," the Shapeshifter greeted, "I'm afraid that it's come time to prove your loyalty."

The Cardassian nodded, "Of course. I live only to serve."

Saltarr smiled, "That's a good attitude. Perhaps you will survive the time of conquest."

"What would you have of me?" Takorr asked, eager to endear himself to his new superior but fearing the nature of the task to be assigned.

Saltarr smiled, "You're eager to be of service, aren't you? Perhaps Leader was more farseeing then I expected."

Takorr nodded, "Everything has been decided through his actions after all."

"You have a submissive perspective," Saltarr observed, circling his minion, "An appropriate outlook for an Alpha. Funny, I was almost sure that you joined us for more selfish reasons."

"Kane offered me certain promises…"

Saltarr threw the Cardassian a glare that brought an abrupt end to Takorr's attestations, "You are a Cardassian, an Alpha. Don't worry, you will be rewarded for your actions. Have no fear about that."

"Thank you, sir."

Saltarr smiled, though his detest for the Cardassian raged within him. He did not trust the Gul who had, after all, betrayed his people once. What was to prevent him from betraying the Teraknaar if the possibility presented itself?

"Now then, there is something you must do for us. To prove your loyalty."

"Anything."

Saltarr smiled, "We have to pit the Founders and the Alphas against one another. Increase their mutual loathing so that later developments would become more believable."

Takorr nodded, "You want me to assassinate one of the Founders."

Saltarr nodded, "And not just any Founder. There is one among them who particularly poses a threat. He has ties to the Federation and a unique ability to discern truth from falsehood."

"Odo…"

Saltarr nodded, "Throughout his previous stint as Constable, he showed an excellent level of thoroughness in his investigation. He will look into every possible lead and angle of the resulting investigation. Eventually, he will come to suspect you, and through you, he might learn about me."

Takorr shook his head, "You overestimate the Founder."

"No," Saltarr disagreed. Odo would find a way to draw the truth out of Takorr, and he would have to interfere. Things would be a lot less suspicious if Odo was done away with immediately, "I do not overestimate the Founder. You underestimate him."

"If you say so," Takorr grumbled, though he still believed Saltarr's opinions exaggerated.

"It is both safer and more efficient to target Odo. That way, we accomplish our main objective while increasing our own security. There are many grudges against the Founders, including some from his very own people. He did, once, kill another Changeling, after all."

Takorr bowed his head, "I will do as your ask."

Saltarr smiled, "I know you will. However, these things take time and there's no use rushing into things. We must kill him at such a moment and in such a way that we could throw the Representatives into chaos… By the way, Takorr, until that day arrives, will you try to remain in the shadows?"

"I will."

And with that, Saltarr departed, clearly contented with how things were proceeding. Leader's vision seemed poised to come true. He had no idea, however, that their own vision was unraveling faster then any of them could imagine.

L

Commander Robert Sarrow's voice interrupted her thoughts via the Communicator, "Captain Wood, I would suggest you come to the bridge."

The Captain rose from her desk and crossed her Ready Room to, moments later, walk onto the Bridge.

"What's going on?" she asked sharply.

"We're receiving a transmission from the Voraxis. It's a call for help."

"Put it on screen, now!"

"Yes, sir."

She found herself watching a scene that every Starfleet officer dreads. The ship's alarms were blasting Red Alert while the deck was in a chaos. Officers were running for their lives.

"They appeared!" Letak yelled, his uniform soiled by dried blood. Whether it was his or one of his officers, Wood couldn't know. "The Probe Ships you described… Two of them appeared off the portside and completely decimated us. The Firepower on those things is astounding."

"Get out of there!" Wood yelled, "Get to warp. You have no chance if you engage it."

Letak shook his head, "I would if I could, but whoever is in control of those vessels is exceedingly knowledgeable on Starfleet designs. They destroyed the Warp Engines first. We have no way of escape."

Wood nodded, "How long can you hold out? I'll be there right away. Relay your position."

"No!" Letak yelled, "I think we may have been onto something. The Probe Ships did not attack us until you set in a course for the Comet. They know you were onto them. In all probability, their attack on the Voraxis was made in response. To drive you away. Besides, in all probability, we will have been destroyed by the time you reach us."

"I would agree," Sarrow affirmed, "We just barely escaped that Probe Ship last time. A few more minutes and we would have been destroyed."

"Keep on your course," Letak yelled, "Do not relent. Do not let them dictate our actions…"

And then, the Voraxis' transmission went dead.

There was a moment of cold silence, as each officer knew what had happened. It was Stevenson that affirmed what they had all suspected.

"Sir, the Voraxis has been destroyed."

Wood nodded, her face conveying an expression of cold rage.

"Open a channel to Starfleet. Send them the comet's coordinates with the following message: we've found them."

"Yes, sir," Stevenson said, sending the message.

"Anything else?" Sarrow asked.

Wood nodded, "It's time we made those bastards pay for their crimes. Stay on course and signal the other ships under our command. Send them the coordinates and tell them to engage at maximum warp. It's time we put an end to this menace once and for all."

Sarrow agreed, stating, "I was getting tired of this wild goose chase anyway."

Wood nodded and gave the order in a cold, even tone, "Engage."


	16. The Station and the Probe Ships

XVI: The Station and the Probe Ships

The Starfleet Officer stepped off the Turbolift onto the Promenade. He had come in a group of three, though only one in his group had spent a long period of time here. That person had not been himself. Nevertheless, he knew enough about the Station to find his way around and, as the Conference approached, he figured he might as well try to get a feel for what was about to unfold, and make a first impression on the other participants.

The economic center of the Promenade was filled with members from all over the quadrant, talking and interacting, many who were preparing for the Conference that would begin almost immediately. However, he could not help noticing that these members tended to congregate in certain cliques and groups, based on species and/or occupation. Pride and antagonism were not mutually exclusive, and in the case of the Conference Representatives, they possessed both qualities in abundance. He sighed. Already, he could tell that the days ahead would prove quite frustrating indeed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the other representatives, one of the few humans present for the approaching conference, detach himself from the corner to greet him. "You must be Captain Jean Luc Picard," he said, offering his hand, "I must admit, it is quite an honor to finally speak with you."

Captain Picard took the offered hand, "Yes, I am. Excuse me, I would not like to be rude, but may I ask as to who you may be?"

The other individual paused, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forget things like that sometimes, my name is Todd Guthrie, Captain of the USS Discovery."

Picard nodded. Guthrie was almost twenty years younger than Picard, but he was one of the rising names in Starfleet. In the previous few years, he had been assigned to explore and chart a previously unexplored expanse, covering approximately ten sectors, which had gone unclaimed by any of the major powers in the Alpha Quadrant. The mission was, by all accounts, a momentous success, as he had come across several civilizations, none interstellar, that the Federation hoped to study in the coming weeks. The return of the Discovery was a momentous occasion for the Federation, and Picard fully understood why Guthrie had been assigned this.

"Well, Captain Guthrie, by all accounts, your mission proved to be quite a memorable one. May your next be just as exhilarating."

Todd nodded, "Indeed. Well, Captain, before we part ways, I must admit, I don't quite know what the Federation was thinking when they came up with this assignment…"

"Really, how so?"

Guthrie shrugged, "As a Vulcan would say, it's illogical, and ever since I arrived, the situation has gotten worse. I can almost swear to you that the Romulans, Cardassians and Founders are here strictly for espionage and reconnaissance. They representatives have been at each other's throats since they first arrived and ever since that riot broke out in Quarks… well, let's just say that hasn't made the situation any easier."

"I would have thought the increased security protocols would have put things in check. In fact, Lieutenant Sorrenson met me when I came onboard, and gave me his assurances that everything was under control."

The other Captain shook his head, "Watch your step, Jean Luc. You are walking in a hornet's nest. Security is doing the best it can, but it can't keep things in check for much longer."

"That's a rather pessimistic appraisal," Picard observed.

"It's the truth," Guthrie replied, "I would have thought you of all people would recognize that a century's worth of mutual loathing cannot be healed in a few days."

"No, of course not," Picard agreed, before adding, "But the most destructive war in the Quadrant's history can open peoples' eyes to what must be done."

Guthrie shook his head, saying only "I'd have thought so, too. Keep your eyes open and your guard up, especially among the Romulans. One of their representatives, Laylin, is a member of the Tal Shiar. He's about as opportunistic and deceitful as they come, and men like that are not men who hold peace as their top priority." He then turned his back to the other Starfleet captain and joined a group made up of Vulcans and Bajorans. He watched how the Romulans, Cardassians and Founders were keeping to themselves, shooting antagonistic glares and warnings back at each other. Watching these scenes, Picard found himself agreeing with Guthrie's appraisal, as he wondered just how effective the approaching conference could possibly be.

Picard frowned, as his mind flashed back to his previous encounters with Q. It seemed Q had been enjoying this Conference, and based on the increased security protocols and the antagonistic outlook that was surely developing among its many participants, he could understand why.

More importantly, his conversations with Q seemed to insinuate that the Conference and the attacks in the Seishin System were somehow linked. Q had also claimed someone onboard this Station had the answers to all of his questions. He remembered that much. Now it was up to Picard to find this person.

Unfortunately, he also realized that finding one person in a Conference containing representatives from all over the Alpha Quadrant was a task next to impossible by itself. He did hope that, somehow, he knew her. Unfortunately, he didn't recall knowing anyone on a personal level who possessed the kind of knowledge Q was privy to.

"Ah, there you go again, mon capitaine: being all negative just because things look a little bit bleak. Please, Jean Luc, I'm disappointed in you… lighten up! You've finally arrived at your destination, and all of your questions are poised to be answered. You should be celebrating, not fretting the moments away… but I guess that's the problem with your limited little insect minds. You're optimistic and proud when you should be cautious and you suffer under a plague of doubt when you should be bold…"

Picard turned around, recognizing the voice. Q was here, talking to him, yet he could not see the omnipotent anywhere. With a sudden realization, he understood that Q was communicating telepathically, conversing directly into his mind.

"Very good," Q chided, "It seems that you can understand basic concepts. Now, let's see if you can spell out something a bit more complicated, and a bit more important than my methods of communication."

"Q," he finally whispered, "What are you trying to say?"

He heard Q's disembodied voice answer his question in an almost disappointed tone, "Never be overconfident, mon capitaine, but never be dominated by your doubts. In this case, it won't matter. She will come to you, when the time is right, but that is only the beginning of your task… and though she can put you on the path, it is you who must walk it."

"What are you saying?" Picard questioned, this time much louder, "Q!" However, this time, he got no answer.

Recovering, he quickly discovered himself to have become the center of attention. It was not everyday that a Starfleet Officer started yelling at empty space. He shook his head, not surprised at the response. Q was probably laughing at Picard's display, pleased to have once again gotten under his skin. However, he didn't have time for these games. He might not know what was going on, or how this Conference and the intermittent attacks along the Seishin System were connected, but he did know that something important was about to unfold, and the key to discerning it lay in the Conference that was about to take place.

L

The Voraxis disappeared in a massive explosion, its once proud and intimidating form replaced with floating wreckage, its once bustling and energetic crew made one with the silent specter of the dead. A pair of small ships, almost the size of probes, darted among the wreckage, seeking out and annihilating any escape pods that might have jettisoned before the explosion, finishing the job they had started with an impersonal and ruthless efficiency.

Then they received the command codes: return to base. The ships' computers registered the command and, just as they were programmed to, the Probe Ships immediately abandoned their previous mission to concentrate on more pressing matters. In a moment, they vanished into warp, traveling at a factor well beyond anything the Federation could manage.

Moments later, they came out of warp, and, at impulse, they flew forward until a floating comet registered on the sensors. It had not quite originated in this system. It had arrived after many millions of years travel, and it was traveling still: partaking in a journey that would take it many millions of years across the stars.

They had come across the comet by accident, actually, but plans were already in development to make use for it. It was a base, from which the Teraknaar Probe Ships could be deployed, and wreck havoc against individual Federation ships. Enough of them could probably take out an entire fleet, but its makers did not have the resources on hand to build the necessary numbers.

However, the Probe Ships had served their purpose. The capabilities of the Alpha Quadrant's technology had been recorded and, as a bonus, it acted as an effective distraction, one that casted a great deal of suspicion across the Alpha Quadrant. Who was responsible for the atrocities? Was it the Maquis, the Dominion, the Breen, the Federation? These suspicions were present in all of the Alpha Quadrant governments, and kept them divided.

It was a useful turn of events and one that would go well with Leader's planning. Two more Probe Ships emerged from the comet's surface, operated from a remote control. Its operator frowned.

He could not be discovered. The comet was infused with Teraknaar technology, and if the Federation got its hands on it, the motives of the infiltration itself would be compromised, and the entire quadrant would know that another power was preparing to strike.

That could not be discovered. He checked the readouts. The USS Excalibor was coming out of warp, and it was alone. He smiled coldly. So long as the comet was not captured, the deception was still safe.

And a single starship, without aid, couldn't hope to hold out against him for long.

L

A/N: A lot of thanks to everyone has reviewed my story. To be honest, you can expect to find a new chapter uploaded every week on Wednesday. As I have stated before, this is only the first part of a multivolume series and I have actually finished this story and am currently at work on the second installment. That being said, please continue to review. Thanks

DrIvoRobotnik: your review definitely caught my attention. That showed a lot of insightfulness to pick up something like that, especially considering that I myself didn't realize this connection… Prior to writing this, I researched the Star Trek Universe heavily in order to get subtle details right and attempt to keep many of the main characters as much in character as I possibly could. It could be that the old Cardassian name for Deep Space Nine was planted in my subconscious while I was writing it influenced the Teraknaar's naming without my even realizing it.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. At the moment, I've decided that, in my next post-chapter note, I'll reveal how Teraknaar names are constructed… Wouldn't that be fun?


	17. Vengeance

XVII: Vengeance

Captain Alexis Wood stood on the bridge, watching as the stars flashed by in the Main Viewer, eagerly, and almost impatiently, awaiting the moment that her ship came out of warp. She wanted to engage the Probe Ships once last time, and get retribution for all the lives that had been lost. Such feelings were neither common nor encouraged in a Starfleet Officer, most of all a captain, but she no longer cared. Too many lives had been lost to these merciless murderers and, with that in mind, she viewed her emotional outlook fully acceptable. After all, she had no intention of letting her anger impede her judgment.

In a few minutes, they finally reached their location and dropped out of warp. She ordered the activation of the Main Viewer, and looked at the comet for a few minutes, surprised that none of the Probe Ships had yet emerged to engage her. Could she have been wrong? No! She couldn't allow herself to consider the possibilities, not when they had just gotten here.

"Where are the other ships?"

Stevenson, after scanning the sensor readouts, replied, "Traveling at Maximum Warp, they shouldn't get here for another hour."

Wood nodded. "Tell them to get here as fast as possible," she ordered before turning her attention to the rogue asteroid.

"Yes sir."

"Ensign, lay in a course for that satellite. Impulse speed."

She then watched calmly as her target came into view. Her eyes scanned the darkness around it, searching for some signs of the assailants, but nothing registered. For a moment, she considered going back, but then rejected it.

"Come into transportation range. Prepare an away team."

This seemed to irk her Science Officer, as Stevenson replied, "Sir, it's dangerous. We're talking about an asteroid, not a planet…"

Wood shook her head, "I know how dangerous the environment out there is, but Federation technology is equipped to handle it. I see no reason to rescind this decision."

Stevenson shook her head, "There is a risk involved, and I don't see why there's any reason to send an Away Team to a location where we won't find any life forms anyway."

Wood was silent for a moment, but nodded in acquiescence. Stevenson had a point, "Scan the asteroid with maximum intensity."

"Yes sir," Stevenson agreed, pleased that her objections had been noted. Her confident smirk, however, turned into a grimace as the sensors began picking up a pair of small objects, the size of probes, emerging at an astonishing speed from deep space behind them.

"What is it?" Wood asked, noting Stevenson's reactions. The Science Officer turned to face her Captain and replied, "Sir, we are picking up the presence of two small stellar objects approaching us. In all likelihood, I suspect they are the Probe Ships."

"Could it have been the same two ships that took out the Voraxis?"

Stevenson shook her head, "I can't see how. It should have taken hours to cross that distance at Maximum Warp."

Wood nodded, "Break off the Sensor Scans and prepare to meet it… All stations, go to Red Alert."

Stevenson looked at her, surprise and outrage on her face, as she argued above the blaring alarms, "Sir, I would suggest we break to warp."

"You would suggest we run and allow these Probe ships to continue to terrorize this System?"

Stevenson nodded, "Past records have shown that every ship that has tried to engage them has been completely destroyed."

Wood nodded, "Your objection is noted, but we cannot beat this menace by running, and if you remember, defeating these ships is the meaning behind our mission. We cannot run."

Stevenson was silent for a moment, sensing that Wood was mistaking her mission with her own personal vendetta against these ships. Finally, she relented, "Yes sir."

Wood nodded, "Good. Lay in a course. Let's show them that we're not afraid. Arm the Photon Torpedoes and prepare to fire."

"Aye, sir."

She watched the Main Viewer as the two Probe sized vessels drew even closer, knowing from personal experience just how maneuverable and dangerous they can be. They circled one another, almost as if they were taunting her, showing off their mobility and trying to goad her into firing.

After what seemed to be an endless series of seconds, the two vessels came into range. Wood kept her gaze on the small ships while she gave the order. "All phazer-banks, open fire."

She was not surprised when the small Probe-ships dodged these attacks while continuing their approach. She watched as they both unleashed a small, concentrated beam of their own. She had faced this weapon before, and a few hits from it had left the Fletcher nearly destroyed.

"Take evasive action. Counterattack with the Torpedoes."

However, the Excalibor's counterattack proved useless, as the small ships attacked and destroyed the torpedoes before they could even get close. They continued their approach ruthlessly, and opened fire on the Excalibor again, forcing the Starship to take evasive action. Though the Federation vessel took no damage from these attacks, it was unable to obtain the opportunity to lock its phazers. Wood watched, understanding all too well what the Probes were doing. Worse was the fact that she could see no way to prevent it.

She couldn't let them get close. It would be over if they did. She couldn't outrun them, not without going to warp. For a moment, she considered taking that option, but she quickly discarded it. The comet was their base. The Captain was sure of this now and she couldn't allow them the chance to escape.

That was it, she reasoned. Fight or flee. Since withdrawing was out of the question, she had no other options available. She had to fight.

"How long before reinforcements arrive?" she asked as even she knew that she couldn't last much longer alone.

"They are still forty five minutes away at Maximum Warp," Stevenson answered.

"I'm not sure we can last that long," Sarrow admitted, though he hated the notion almost as much as his captain, "Sir, I suggest we retreat."

"It would seem like a good idea," Wood answered, "But then we lose what might be our only chance at these guys."

"It's better than losing the ship," her First Officer answered.

Wood ignored his responce, her focus solely on the enemies before her, "Fire Photon Torpedoes."

Sarrow looked at her questioningly, "But, sir, that failed last time."

Wood nodded, "I know, but if we compliment them with a full barrage of phaser fire, they might not be able to fight back."

Sarrow frowned, "You're the captain."

"Fire…"

She turned her head, only to find Stevenson staring at the sensor readouts with a look of palpable terror on her face. Finally, Stevenson turned her face to the Captain, and explained her anxiety, "Sir, sensors report two more Probe-ships approaching from the far side of the comet."

Sarrow frowned, realizing that their chances had just gone significantly down, "How long before they come within striking distance?"

Stevenson checked the readouts again, "By all approximations, we have thirteen seconds before they attack."

Wood nodded, "If we can destroy the first two fast enough…"

"We'll be destroyed by the second two before we can even adjust," Sarrow pointed out.

Wood looked at him, grim determination on her face, "It's a risk we'll have to take. Fire."

With that command, the Excalibor unleashed the full force of its phasers, an attack complimented by a barrage of numerous Photon Torpedoes. Wood's ploy proved successful, as the two ships stopped attack, and shifted direction, taking evasive action all their own.

The Torpedoes, however, had locked onto their targets and followed, while the Excalibor continued its phaser discharges in an attempt to neutralize these threats. Meanwhile, the other two Probe Ships drew even closer.

"Lock our phasers onto the second contingent," Wood ordered, "When they come in range, fire…"

Stevenson looked at her, "The odds of hitting one of these with a concentrated assault are almost negligible. To divide our attention between four different targets is nothing short of suicidal."

"So be it. Do it anyway…"

However, true to Stevenson's predictions, the attack failed. The torpedoes were destroyed the moment the barrage of phaser fire was lifted and soon, four Probe Ships rather than two were converging on their location. Soon, their position would become desperate.

"This may be our last chance to get out of here," Stevenson urged, "Records report that they are unable to chase ships in warp."

"I don't think we'll last long once we come within range of their weapons," Sarrow pointed out.

"I'm not running!" Wood exclaimed, "If we lose this chance, we may never have another one! All phaserbanks, open fire!"

However, the attack proved useless, as the four Probe Ships darted away from the phaser blasts, and then counterattacked, simultaneously assaulting the Excalibor's Shields. The first attack all but decimated the Starship's shields, leaving them at 60 percent.

"Captain," the Chief Engineer alerted the bridge via communicator, "We can't take many more hits like that."

"I'm well aware of that," Wood answered, "Stevenson, based on previous records, how long do we have left."

The entire ship shuddered as a second discharge hit it, bringing the shields down another twenty-five percent. Stevenson turned her attention from the sensors to her Captain for a moment, voicing her response, "At this rate, we have less than a minute…"

The ship shook violently again as another blast registered.

"Sir, we've just lost Warp Drive. Casualties have been recorded…"

"Never mind that!" Wood ordered, realizing now that her situation was hopeless. The Probe Vessels were too mobile to be destroyed by the Starship's phazers, while the Excalibor was, comparatively, a sitting duck. How could such a small vessel be so powerful?

"We have to do something," Sarrow pointed out, "We can't last much longer."

She looked at the asteroid, and a sudden possibility occurred to her. Those vessels had reacted the moment they had begun approaching the asteroid… could they be protecting it for some reason? In all odds, her hunch was wrong, but she had no choice at this point. It was their only chance.

"Do we still have impulse?"

The Ensign nodded, "Aye sir."

Wood nodded. It seemed that something had gone right, "Lay in a course for that satellite. Tell me when it comes within firing range."

Sarrow turned towards her surprised, "Captain? What about those Probe Ships? Shouldn't we be focusing on them?"

Wood shook her head negatively, "We don't stand a chance against them. We never did… Get us to that rock… now!"

The Excalibor's change in course did not go unnoticed by the Probe Ships' sensors, nor did it go unnoticed by their operator. He cursed under his breadth, and checked the data relays. The Probe Ships were powerful weapons, but they were not powerful enough. He just had to hope the Excalibor wasn't planning on opening fire. He solemnly turned another knob and two more remotely controlled Probes rose from the Comet's surface. This was the first skirmish in the coming war and the Federation didn't even know they were fighting it.

"Sir, two more of those ships are coming…"

"What?" Wood demanded exasperated, "Where'd they come from?"

"The asteroid's surface…"

She nodded, even as the first four ships were making another pass, "Have our shields recovered?"

Stevenson shook her head, "Not nearly enough…"

"So be it. Turn all available power to Impulse Engines. Activate the Photon Torpedoes and charge all Phaser Banks. Fire on my mark."

"Which target?" Sarrow asked, "There are six of them after all?"

Wood smiled with a look that certainly didn't lack any maleovolence, "None of them, commander. Our target is the asteroid."

The entire Bridge Crew was surprised at her order, but there was no time to question her decision. The Excalibor drew closer to its target as its enemies unleashed another unifed assault, sending explosions all over its bridge and increasing a steadily increasing death count.

Finally, after an unending ten seconds, her target came into range, and the Excalibor unleashed its assault. The Probe Ships' operator didn't have time to unleash any more weapons. He didn't have time to alert his superiors. He didn't have time to make any plans. He only had time to die.

The Excalibor unleashed its assault and the asteroid vanished in a brilliant explosive display. Wood paused for a moment as she watched what could have been the only source of evidence they have disappear in the cold emptiness of space. She had acted upon her intuition. Now, it was time to see how things played out.

"Commander Stevenson," she said, "What is the condition of the Probe Ships?"

"They're… deactivated?" the Science Officer replied, quite surprised at the discovery, "They've ceased all activity and are just… floating there."

Wood nodded, pleased.

"Beam them aboard and send a message to Starfleet. Tell them that our mission was a success."

"Aye sir."

Wood nodded, and sent a final message to engineering: "How long will it take to get warp engines back online?"

"Four hours," her chief engineer answered.

She nodded, "Get on it."

She looked out in the sky, relaxing in her chair. The Fletcher, the Voraxis… they had all been destroyed by these mechanical demons and now their destroyers were gone. Justice had been served. That should have been enough. However, for some reason, it wasn't. At that moment she knew that nothing would be.

L

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and taken the time to read my stories. In my last A/N, I stated that I would reveal the Teraknaar naming system and so now I will. Basically, the Teraknaar are a highly ordered species and, therefore, in some ways, there's names are based on this devotion towards order.

First of all, their names are always between one and three syllables in length and, generally, the emphasis is on the vowels, as opposed to the Klingons, where the emphasis seems to be on the consonants. Their names are designed to have a somewhat flowing quality, where on syllable flows into the next, which is derived from their general vowel centricity and the frequent use of multiple consonants (or sometimes vowels) in succession.

The other major detail in the naming formula, and the largest one, lies in the first 1-2 letters in the name itself: they are indicative of rank. For instance, take the example of Thvrada or Thvraar. The Th in these names is representative of their rank: Shipmaster (Thvrar, though an Infiltrator, is awarded the same rank). In actuality, their real name would be Vrar and Vrada. Traeda, a Fleetmaster, would actually be named Raeda. As a shipmaster, his name would have been Thraeda. Sectionmasters use Kl (Klaeren) and then the people under them (normal rank) have no such indicatives or rank (Saltarr). Secondly, in the pronunciations of the names, the rank is pronounced separate. Thvrar, therefore, would be pronounced as Th-vrar, with separate emphasis on the Th and Vrar syllables. Likewise, Traeda, would be pronounced T-Raeda with separate emphases. The same goes with Sectionmasters.

If I annoy anyone with this, I apologize, but I have not yet brought these details into the story itself and, suspecting I never will, I felt it might still deserve to be brought out there. Thank you very much for reading.


	18. Games of Strategy

XVIII: Games of Strategy

Thvrar looked over the multidimensional chessboard, contemplating his next move. Variations ran through his head, as he considered the Queen Sacrifice. He had no problem making such sacrifices, either in the game or in real life, but was very thorough in his planning, and was not one who relished leaving openings his enemies could later exploit. He frowned, as he found the right defense to the move and abandoned the train of thought. It would have been unlikely that his opponent would have seen it but he was not one to take any risk. Especially when the board already spoke to his advantage.

On the other side of the table, deep in thought, controlling the black pieces, sat Admiral Marcus Jacobs. Jacobs had a history of being a chess enthusiast and he was a very strong player himself. Right now, however, he found himself being thoroughly outmatched..

"Well, Steven, are you going to make your move?" Jacobs asked, starting to get impatient.

The Infiltrator looked up from the board, locking eyes with the other admiral, "Patience, my friend. A good move takes time."

"Perhaps," Marcus replied, "But you've taken enough time to make a dozen good moves."

Thvrar took his queen and retreated it to the second level, out of danger. It would make the game last longer but it also allowed him to retain his control over the game. Besides, patience had always been his greatest strength. "Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Jacobs replied, "I'd have thought that move was obvious."

Kane gave the human a sharklike smile, "You'd think, but it was actually one of the last possibilities I considered."

"Really?" Jacobs asked, sending his knight on an aggressive, and ultimately self defeating, excursion into Thvrar's territory.

"A bit risky, isn't it?" Thvrar asked, moving one of his pieces to attack the knight, "Your knight would've been safer where it was."

Jacobs shrugged, retreating the knight to safety, "Sometimes a little risk is necessary to win in the end…"

"And look where it got you," Thvrar answered, setting chase to the knight with his rook.

Jacobs nodded, "Activity is necessary when you're getting squeezed out of territory. What… did you think I'd just stay back and let you dominate the entire game?"

Thvrar nodded, "It may have been safer to do so. Perhaps I'd have made an error and given you the game. As things are, you've made your position even more hopeless than it was before."

Jacobs laughed, moving the knight away again, "Now you're sounding like a Vulcan."

"They play the game better than humans," the Infiltrator agreed, attacking his opponent's king directly, "Check. By the way, how goes your operation in the Seishin System?"

Jacobs moved his king out of attack, "I'm expecting a transmission any time now. Just under nine hours ago, we received a transmission from Captain Wood. It seems they had come across something suspicious and were going to check it out."

This latest news caught Thvrar's interest, as he quickly brought a second piece into the attack. However, his mind was no longer running on the game. Instead, it was running through scenarios. Common to all of them was a simple, basic fear: had Wood found the asteroid's control center?

"A Rogue asteroid," Jacobs continued, "Can you believe that? It seems that cloaked ships have been consolidating around it for a while now."

Thvrar nodded, outwardly seeming pleased and confident but inwardly, he was sick with anxiety as he considered what this latest news might engender. He had been overconfident and careless. He had underestimated the Federation. If Wood and her crew were able to gain access to the Control Center, all would be ruined.

"It's hard to believe," Thvrar agreed, "Using an asteroid as a base… It still seems a bit far out."

"Indeed… but all the evidence is pointing in that direction."

Their conversation was interrupted, however, when Jacobs' communicator activated, "Sir. We're receiving a message from the USS Excalibor. Should I patch it to your Viewer?"

"Of course," Jacobs said, turning his attention to the small Viewer on the desk. Thvrar rose from his seat and stepped to Jacobs' side just as the admiral activated the communication device. It only took a few moments before Captain Wood's visage appeared on the other side.

"Alexis," Marcus greeted warmly, "How are things going? I trust the mission was a success."

Wood nodded, replying solemnly, "The Probe-ships were wiped out."

"How?" Thvraar interrupted. The knowledge of what had happened could prove invaluable for the invasion's future success.

"Admiral Kane, sir," Wood acknowledged, "I would have thought your focus was on the Conference, not my own mission."

Kane gave her an engaging smile, as he replied, "With all do respects, Captain, those Probe-ships were a danger to everything I was trying to accomplish. With them gone, an everlasting peace should be much easier to make reality."

"I hope so," Jacobs agreed, "And congratulations, Wood. I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, sir," Wood acknowledged, "But, with all do respects, we lost a lot of good people in this mission."

Jacobs nodded solemnly, "I can understand your loss. Nevertheless, this is a great moment for all of us. I commend you on a job well done."

Thvrar nodded, "Yes. However, one success does not mean we are safe. We can't know that all the Probe Ships were destroyed, so intelligence is everything. Captain, I need to know. How did you destroy them?"

"The asteroid," Wood answered, "By destroying it, I was able to destroy the ships. I don't quite know how, but my Science Officer, Lana Stevenson has hypothesized that it might have acted as a control center of some sort."

Thvrar nodded, inwardly relieved. They did not know anything. It was just a minor setback after all, "Good job."

"Likewise," Jacobs agreed, "You did an extraordinary job. Gather the Task Force and head to the nearest starbase and undergo repairs."

"At once, sir."

With those words, the communication terminated and the two Starfleet admirals returned to their game, though only one of them was still focusing on it. Thvrar had bigger games to focus on.

L

Julian Bashir led a fellow doctor on a tour through the Infirmary. He was well acquainted with her work. There were few doctors who weren't. She had been very accomplished on the field and, in fact, had even held the distinction of being the Head of Starfleet Medical for a year.

"Well, Dr. Crusher," he said, stepping through its doors, "We're here. Now, I know it's not quite up to par with a Galaxy Class Starship's Sickbay, but I like to think that it more than suffices for our needs out here."

"Yes, I would agree," Doctor Beverly Crusher said, looking around at the place, "It's amazing how much you've accomplished with your limited resources. I've read up on some of your research. It's brilliant."

"Thank you for your complements," Julian replied pleasantly, "I like to think that we've done the best we can with what we've got."

Crusher nodded, though in the back of her mind, she remembered Picard's conversations with Q. Something had drawn the omnipotent being to this Station, and, knowing Q, it was probably something very dramatic. As the station's medical chief, Bashir was probably privy to a number of anomalous occurrences and, thus, he seemed to be an excellent individual to question.

"Has anything strange, out of place occurred since the Conference began?" she asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"What?" he asked, pausing in mid step. The USS Enterprise had been known for its experiences at the edges of explored space. Perhaps Beverly might know a bit about whatever species Amanda might belong to, and whether or not she was a threat to the Conference. He couldn't believe it himself, but there was still the possibility.

Beverly repeated herself, misunderstanding his response, "I was wondering if you came across anything strange since the Conference began: anomalous behavior, serious pathological outbreaks… etcetera"

"Well, I haven't come across anything that widespread or noticeable," Bashir answered, "But one of the members on board is definantly more than she appears."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw her cross the length of Quark's place instantaneously and, later, when I asked Odo… he's part of security by the way, to investigate the matter, he refused to reveal anything about her."

Beverly nodded, suspecting that whoever this visitor was, her arrival was probably, in some way, connected to Q's recent visits with Jean Luc.

"Thank you," she replied, "I think that qualifies as something anomalous. What's her name?"

"Amanda, Amanda Quinn" Julian replied, a response that utterly surprised the other doctor. She had once met an entity years ago with the same name. She had been, at the time, a member of the Continuum, ignorant of her true nature and abilities. It was Q who had come on board the Enterprise to train her, and bring her back with him to her people. If this was the same Amanda as back then, it would explain a lot. "Why? Do you think you know anything about her?"

"Amanda…" Beverly whispered to herself before turning her attention back to Bashir, "Yes, I once knew someone by that name. It could be the same person, using a pseudonym. It would explain the abilities you documented. However, I can't quite see why she'd be here of all places…"

"What do you mean?" Bashir asked, "I'd think many members of the Federation would want to be here at this place and time."

Beverly shook her head, "You misunderstand me. I once helped mentor someone by the name of Amanda Rogers. She's a member of the Q Continuum, which means that she could do anything and be anywhere. She's also a lot more responsible then her brother…"

"What does that mean?" Bashir asked, though Beverly's theory did seem to explain her earlier abilities. Then there was also the Q in her name. It could be a hint, or maybe even a joke. He didn't exactly understand Q humor, now, did he?

"Well, when last I knew her, she had a very high level of morality. She wouldn't exactly intend to disrupt the entire Quadrant. Actually, knowing her, she probably has relatively benevolent reasons."

"Well that's a relief to hear," Bashir replied, "But she's still a threat to this station, isn't she?"

Crusher paused, "Assuming it is the same Amanda… I don't know. I have no idea how much she might have changed or what she's been doing the past years. However, I do think I'd like to meet her."

Bashir nodded, "Good luck. Don't get yourself sent to oblivion."

Crusher laughed, "I'll try to follow your advice."

With those words, Beverly departed Sickbay and stepped into the corridor outside. After finding Amanda's current location from the computer, she was soon on the way to the Habitation Rings. As Bashir had professed earlier, it was imperative that they find out her true motives.

L

Thvrada stood in the shadows of his command room, eyes closed while the vessel's data flowed in his mind. Teraknaar Shipmasters were able to link directly with their ship's computers and that was exactly what Thvrada was doing. With the speed of thought, he searched through its records, pulling up data on the major civilizations he was about to face and their military capabilities. The Romulans, the Klingons, the Jem Hadar, the Breen, the Federation… none of them were a threat. However, as he went through his search, he became concerned. The intelligence he had been studying had been supplied not by the Infiltrators, but by various Engagement Probes, small machines controlled through a nearby remote, which were designed to engage enemy warships and analyze their abilities.

He had been receiving a steady stream of information from these Engagement Probes ever since they had first been activated several weeks before. However, in the last few hours, something had gone wrong. They were engaging and analyzing a Galaxy Class Starship, which did not have the capacity to effectively damage them, and then the data flows just terminated. He frowned, realizing that there were only two possibilities. Either the Engagement Probes had malfunctioned or they had been destroyed. Considering that Sirrthi technology never malfunctioned, it only left one possibility. Somehow, a single Galaxy Class Starship had done the impossible, and destroyed a contingent of Engagement Probes.

It was a disconcerting thought. Thvrar had warned him that the Federation were adaptable and quite dangerous when backed into a corner. He hadn't truly taken Thvrar's warnings seriously but now he was. Somehow, they had discovered the Engagement Probes' major weakness. However, he had to discover how they had exploited it. He could only think of two possibilities: either they had destroyed the Control Center… or they had done the unthinkable. The first possibility presented no threat to his future campaigns, but if they had done the impossible, things would have suddenly become more difficult.

He had to get in contact with Thvrar and find out what these barbarians were capable of. He had to know what he was dealing with, and then plan accordingly. This was a minor setback, he assured himself, and the war would still be won in the end.


	19. Scheming's Culmination

XIX: Scheming's Culmination

Beverly Crusher made her way quickly but anxiously towards Amanda's quarters, realizing that all of her expectations moved around a single assumption, and she knew that, statistically, it wasn't the most surefire bet one could place. She did not know anything about Amanda Quinn, and had nothing to support her assertion, asides coincidence. Nevertheless, Bashir's observations were unquestionable, and whether it was or wasn't her friend that waited behind those doors, she still had to know what this uncommon assistant was planning.

She finally came to a stop outside of the woman's quarters and paused for a moment. She was surprised, then, when the doors opened and the occupant stepped out. The moment they locked eyes, Beverley knew she had not been mistaken.

"Beverly," Amanda greeted, "It's been a while."

Beverly looked at her for a moment, wanting to trust her but knowing such sentiments were impossible.

Amanda paused for a moment, perceiving her mentor's distrust, and decided to answer it, "Do not ask me why I'm here. But please trust me. I'm not an enemy."

"I'd like to believe you," Beverly answered, "But if I'm going to trust you, I have to know what you're doing here."

Amanda sighed, "Unfortunately, I cannot give you any explanations. The Continuum doesn't exactly support what I'm doing here."

"Really?" Beverly asked, remembering how the Continuum had punished Q for his decisions. Though she didn't want to believe it, she began fearing Amanda had fallen into a similar way. "And what is that?"

"Trying to save your civilization," Amanda replied. Recognizing that this was an answer that had risen far more questions then it answered, Amanda closed the decision, stating clearly, "Do not ask me to explain myself. I have told you about all I can concerning my purpose here. I'd like to tell you more, but I can't. I promise you, however: by the time you leave, you will have your answers."

Before Beverly could ask another question, the young omnipotent vanished in a flash of light, leaving the doctor alone in the corridor. Two words lingered in the air, a final message from the young omnipotent.

"I'm sorry."

Beverly sighed and turned her back to the quarters and walked away from the room, convinced that she had not seen the last of her old friend.

L

Amanda reappeared in the vacuum of space, standing upon the remains of what had once been an asteroid before it had been destroyed by phaser fire. She looked out in space, with mixed expectations. The initial task was just about completed and everything had been set in motion. Thvrar had ordered Odo's death, and as his minions executed that order, they would unwittingly reveal his entire conspiracy. Nevertheless, despite this success, she knew that the real test was about to begin and it would be a lot more challenging then the initial one.

"Perhaps," a second voice pointed out in the vacuum of space, "But I've learned a great many things in my dealings with humans. One thing is that they always rise to a challenge."

Amanda turned her attention to her visitor, who was sitting beside her, gazing thoughtfully into space. He turned his head towards Amanda, his brown eyes filled with concern.

"Your efforts have taxed you, Amanda. Are you sure you can handle the second phase?"

Amanda was silent for a moment, seeking the answer to that question herself. In the end, she could not find a definitive answer. Rather, all she could reply was, "I don't think I have a choice, Q."

Q chuckled, "Of course you don't. However, when the Teraknaar do begin their invasion, and you are forced to take action, do not second guess yourself. You must carry the burden and do what must be done."

Amanda looked up into his eyes, the pain of what she had planned to do, what she had to do, evident in her face, "But so many people will die… and for an uncertainty at that."

Q sighed for a moment and shook his head. Finally, in a melancholy tone, he answered her concerns, "It may be a difficult task that has fallen on your shoulders, but in the end, it is the only one open to you."

"I know," Amanda finally replied. She turned to face him, "But does that make it any more justifiable?"

Q looked at her for a long time, and then vanished. He did not answer her final question. Like her, he had faced that same question himself, like her he had had to balance the lives of the few against the many, and like her, he was still searching for an answer.

She sighed and looked back at the stars. She had made a difficult decision, but in the end, it was the only one left to her. She would leave the Federation to face its most dangerous opponent since the Borg first showed their faces, and lead its finest, those whom she had once called friends, alone into the heart of the enemy. It was a mission almost certain to fail, but in the end, it was the best she could do.

Q's words lingered behind her, "It is not entirely hopeless. Not so long as he sits in the captain's chair."

She nodded in agreement. It was not truly hopeless and, besides, at the moment she had other issues to focus on. She turned her attention towards Deep Space Nine and sensed a sudden surge of anxiety and grief. In a flash of light, she had left the planet and began a task comprehensible to only a handful of the multiverse's most evolved life forms: modifying reality to desire. Odo needed her help and she was determined that he receive it.

L

Captain Picard couldn't believe what he had heard but he intended to verify it all the same. He found Beverly waiting for him outside the Promenade. For a moment, he wished the Enterprise had remained within transporter range, but it had other business to attend to. Pity, he would really have liked to speak with his command crew about this.

"Captain," she said in acknowledgement.

"Doctor," he answered, "I just got your message. Are you saying that you met Amanda Rogers on the station?"

"Only briefly," the doctor replied.

Picard nodded, exhaling as he thought over his options. He recalled his previous conversations with Q, and the mysterious puzzle that the entity had been constructing for him. A series of vague allusions and unsubstantial warnings he had not yet been able to unravel. He suspected… no, he knew that this presented another piece to that puzzle. If he could only figure out why she was here, he suspected he could unravel the entire picture.

"Captain… are you okay?"

He looked up to meet his medical officer's concerned eyes, "Yes, Beverly. I was just thinking."

Beverly nodded, suspecting the train of his thought, "About Q?"

"Yes," Picard agreed, "I don't think this is a coincidence. Your encounter with Amanda… I'm certain that this is connected to my recent encounters with Q. Everything he has told me seem to suggest that his actions are all part of a much bigger pattern which we are not yet aware of. I'm sure that Amanda and he share the same goal, even if they are taken different approaches."

"And you think we can unravel this pattern?" Beverly asked.

Picard nodded, "I am certain of it. If we can only figure out what Amanda was doing here, what she accomplished before we arrived, I am certain we could solve this puzzle set before us." He paused for a moment, before continuing his inquiry with a question, "Did she say anything? Anything at all… Even the slightest detail could prove invaluable."

Crusher was silent for a moment, as she tried to remember that conversation. Nevertheless, she did not recall anything particularly significant from their conversation, "Not that I can tell. She didn't tell me much…"

"Think," Picard urged, "Are you sure she didn't reveal anything?"

Beverly was silent for a moment, before she amended her previous statement, "Actually, she might have. Now that I remember, she said she was trying to save the Federation… She also claims that the Continuum is against her on this issue."

Picard nodded, "I think that would qualify as something important. Did she tell you anything else?"

Beverly shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

Picard nodded, "Thank you, Beverly." His memory flashed back ten years to when he had first met the young Q, and witnessed her training. If there was one Q he was inclined to trust, it was her. However, that had been years ago, and even if she claimed to have benevolent intentions, he could not know for sure. However, he was inclined to give the benefit of the doubt. Their previous association demanded at least that much.

L

Gul Takorr was not surprised to find a contingent of Jem Hadar enter Quark's and weave a path towards his solitary barstool. He put down his glass and waited for them, recognizing the individual at its head. He appeared to be one of the Founders but Takorr recognized him as something much more dangerous, and far more insidious. He did not know much about these Infiltrators, except that they were everywhere, and he had become their pawn. He didn't know where exactly the slip had begun, perhaps it had been when he had accepted Kane's offerings or perhaps sometime afterwards. Whatever it was, he was trapped, and there was no way to escape.

The shapeshifter smiled, savoring the fear in the Cardassian's eyes. Their eyes met for a minute, and as their eyes met, Takorr heard a voice in his head, hard and ruthless, conveying an equally ruthless message. _The time has come to eliminate the threat. Take a phaser, and kill the Constable. His death at the hands of a solid will undo everything he was trying to accomplish. Make it quick and make it efficient. We will do the rest…_

Takorr sighed and rose from his chair. It seemed the time had come. He rose from his barstool and slowly made his way across the premises. His head turned, to look upon his master once again, only to find the infiltrator's back turned. He doubted he would live long after this mission. The Jem Hadar would see to that. However, he had seen what the Infiltrators were capable of and, to be honest, he feared them a lot more. At least the Jem Hadar weren't telepathic.

His eyes glazed over the establishment, knowing that it would probably be his last look upon the place, realizing the full depth of Kane's planning. All of their interactions had been leading to this one culmination, and there was no way out. He hoped he would survive this.

He passed by Major Kira as he exited the bar. They did not lock eyes. The Bajorans despised the Cardassians and, in turn, the Cardassians despised the Bajorans. The memories of the Occupation could leave no other sentiments. His hand grasped the phaser in his hand, preparing for what he was about to do. He reminded himself of the broken promises the Founders presented, and the atrocities that they sanctioned and executed on his people. Whether or not he was rewarded for his actions, he would follow through with this plan. If it led to the destruction of the Changelings, that was payment enough.

Saltarr watched as Gul Takorr walked through the bar, a smile on his face. His smile widened when, moments later, the sound of a phaser discharge was heard echoing from the corridor. Kira was among the first to react, darting out of the bar, recognizing the proximity of the Constable's office. Saltarr followed behind, calm and confident, knowing what he would find.

When he walked through the automated doors and into Odo's office, his suspicions had proven true. Already a large crowd had assembled in the meeting hall, and in the center of the room lay Kira, clutching Odo's dead body while hysterically repeating his name. Foolish creatures these Alphas were that were too easily controlled by their emotions. They would not last long when the war began.

Beside Odo's dead body stood Gul Takorr, triumphant. The two locked eyes for a moment. The Cardassian had done well, a surprising turn indeed. Then again, it shouldn't have been that unexpected. Leader had expected him to succeed, and Leader was never wrong.

"This is a great day for Cardassia," Takorr told the crowd, holding his phaser above his head, pointing it directly at the ceiling above him. He then lowered it, directly at Saltarr, "The day that our eternal enemies are extinguished. May history smile upon my actions, and realize that they were necessary."

Saltarr watched the proceedings as Takorr took aim at his master, but this time he did not fire. Instead, he was knocked unconscious by a phaser set on stun. Sorrenson had arrived on the scene with a squad of security officers. However it was too late.

The fragile trust that Odo had helped forge had been shattered, and already, another riot was forming. The Jem Hadar pulled their weapons, only to be shot down by security, knocked unconscious along with the Cardassian that had instigated this mess. His eyes glimpsed a second Founder, whose eyes delved on the Cardassian with hatred. Curious about his thoughts, the infiltrator read the Founder's mind, and liked what he saw within. It seemed that the liquids and the solids were no longer at harmony. The Dominion and the Alpha Quadrant were about to war again, and this one would leave both Quadrants defenseless.

He turned away from the fallen Founder's corpse, and despite the frown that lay on his face, in reality he felt nothing besides pride and anticipation. After over a century of preparation, their plans had finally come to fruition. There was no stopping it now. The invasion was about to commence and these chaotic species didn't even know it was coming. He smiled, turning away to leave the room. It was about time he returned to the Link.


	20. The Conspiracy Unveiled

XX: The Conspiracy Unveiled

"Odo!" Kira screamed, as she grabbed at her lover's dead body, her vision clouded with tears. Meanwhile, the Cardassian stood before them, phaser in hand, wearing an insane smile on his face. He turned his attention towards the crowd which had gathered in the wake of the murder. Raising his phaser above him in the air, he eyed the crowd and, after a moment's silence, spoke.

"This is a great day for Cardassia," he told them. Having finished this statement, he then lowered his phaser towards a second Founder, though Kira no longer took notice of such things. Her entire world had shrunk, and now it contained only herself and the Shapeshifter she had loved.

Moments later, Odo's murderer was brought down by the Security Contingent, knocked unconscious by a phaser on stun. However, this moment brought the Jem Hadar into the fray, as they drew their weapons, ready for action. Sensing the battle at hand, the Klingons also surrendered to their bloodlust, and flew into battle.

However, this was not the first time a riot had occurred and the Station's security was better prepared. The Jem Hadar were restrained before they could take any casualties, and as the security contingent grew, most of the Klingons stood down. Sorrenson and Bashir worked their way through the crowd and stepped beside Kira and Odo.

"Are you okay?" Sorrenson asked.

"She's in shock," Bashir answered, quite subdued, "It's quite understandable, considering what just happened."

Sorrenson nodded, "I take it then that it's too late to get him to the Infirmary?"

"Unfortunately, Odo's dead," Bashir confirmed. He placed his hand on Kira's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

A gravelly voice sounded from behind them, stating simply, "I'm sorry as well…"

Kira recognized that voice and looked behind her, surprised by what she glimpsed. She looked at the corpse, perplexed to find that it had vanished. She turned around, peering into the speaker's eyes, thoroughly confused. "Odo?"

Before them stood the Changeling they had just watched die, standing very calmly in front of them. The crowd backed away from him, and confused whispers filled the room. Odo seemed quite disturbed by all the attention, but he was able to contain his anxiety quite well.

"But that's impossible," Bashir replied, not quite sure what was going on, "You died… Everyone here saw you die, and I myself confirmed it."

Odo shook his head and stated simply, "Let's just say I have some powerful friends and one of them decided to intervene on my behalf."

It was as if a light bulb went off in his head. He remembered how he had asked Odo to investigate the young Q for him, and how, afterward, his friend had refused to elaborate on what he had learned. At that moment, Odo's apparent resurrection made perfect sense. "Of course… Amanda…"

Odo confirmed Bashir's assertion with a warm smile, "Right you are doctor… It seems your investigative abilities might soon outstrip my own."

Kira rose from the floor, her attention quickly returning, though her confusion remained unabated, "Wait… who?"

"Amanda Rogers," Bashir answered, "She's a Q."

"A Q," Sorrenson stated incredulously. He had read several reports documenting Q's encounters with the Federation, and he was not very enamored with what he had read. "Great… as if I didn't have enough to worry about."

"She's not the one we have to worry about," Odo disagreed.

"Oh really?" Sorrenson asked, "Perhaps you've never read about the Q. They possess unfathomable power and wield it like children."

"Perhaps some among them do," Julian replied, "But that doesn't mean they are all the same. I mean, she's been here for weeks and, prior to today, did you ever once suspect that there was a Q onboard?"

There was an icy silence between the two men, but Sorrenson finally backed down, grumbling under his breadth as he did so. Bashir, sensing his success, turned his attention away from the security officer and back towards Odo. "Well then," he asked, "Are you finally ready to tell us what's going on?"

Odo nodded, pushing his way through the crowd. "Yes, but first can you clear these civilians out of here? The Representatives should stay but I was never that good in front of a crowd."

Sorrenson nodded and, on his signal, the Security Contingent began to clear the offices. After thirty minutes, only the official representatives and the Station's own personnel remained in the room. Odo looked over the remaining witnesses, quite eager to get this over with. There were a few Vorrta who were awaiting his explanation as well as a few Romulans. Most importantly, however, the Teraknaar agent was no longer among them. Whatever was to come when, the Alpha Quadrant would at least be forewarned. "Before I reveal to you what is going on, however, there is something you should all watch first."

He then entered the chip into his monitor and turned it away from him, back towards those he was addressing. He began his explanation by showing them the conversations between Saltarr and Takorr, evidence which proved that his apparent death was much more than it otherwise would have appeared.

When the tape ended, Odo began his explanation as he proceeded to tell them everything he had learned since Bashir had come to him with his suspicions concerning Amanda Quinn. He revealed how she had discovered him almost immediately, and then took him across time and space, showing him the warships that were quickly approaching and the conspiracy in place to assure their success. When he named Kane as a conspirator, there was a mixed reaction, but all present recognized the implications this meant, both for the Peace Conference and the Alpha Quadrant in general. He finished by stating how Gul Takorr's assassination attempt had been a part of this scheme.

"If you don't believe me," Odo said, "Just examine the surveillance records. If you do, you will find that the recording is fully genuine."

"You ask us to believe a lot, Founder," one of the Romulans answered, "To that end, I would like to examine this chip of yours, as well as the equipment you used in creating it."

"Very well," Odo replied, "As I said, you will find everything genuine."

"We will see," the Romulan answered, "In the meantime, I have business to attend to. If you will excuse me, I must see that it gets done."

"But of course," Sorrenson replied as he watched the Romulan contingent depart through the doors. "That was a pretty big revelation," he told Odo after they had left, "You'd better be right about this."

"You would accuse one of the Founders of lying?" one of the Vorrta replied through gritted teeth.

"Of course he wouldn't," Bashir interrupted, "Odo has proven himself most trustworthy. However, his conspiracy theory about an extragalactic invasion leaves us with about as many questions as answers. He asks us to believe a lot."

Sorrenson sighed and, addressing Odo, "Actually, I'm inclined to believe you. Then again, I've always been one to place security as a priority."

"I believe you too," Kira agreed, "Odo… please don't get involved in a stunt like this again. I don't know what I'd have done if you had really died."

Odo smiled, "Kira, there's no need to worry. I already escaped certain death once and I have no intention of trying my luck again."

"Thank you."

L

The Romulan contingent weaved its way through the station's corridors, its leader quite intrigued by what he had learned. Assuming that Odo's claims were indeed reputable, this opened up new opportunities and possibilities. Laylin smiled to himself, as he considered the difficulties of mounting such an ambitious invasion. Romulan collaboration could leave his people in a position of great power throughout the quadrant.

He had seen the Founder who had given Takorr his orders. He entered into his quarters and sat in front of the computer panel. It was time he met this Infiltrator personally… before Security did.

"Computer," he said, "Pull up all information on the Dominion Representatives. Display…" He smiled as he read through the reports, confident that the Romulan Empire was about to enter a new golden age.

L

Gul Takorr awoke in a holding cell, feeling better than he had in quite some time. True, he was currently a prisoner but he had played his part and proven his loyalties. He had finally completed his service, the infiltration was quickly approaching its final stage and he was looking forward to enjoying the fruits of his labors.

"I see you're awake."

The Cardassian didn't need to see the speaker to know who it was. He had, after all, killed him.

"Odo… You're dead."

"Yes. I imagine you'd think so. Unfortunately, Takorr, you were mistaken and I'm sure you can appreciate the consequences."

"Really," Takorr answered, "Do you think I'm afraid to die? If I was, I never would've assassinated a Founder, would I?"

"I know," his captor replied coldly. These two words completely soured the Cardassian's mood, and left a cold feeling in his stomach.

"Really?" he replied, trying desperately to cover up the fear that was clawing away within him, "And what do you know?"

"Everything," Odo replied, sitting down in front of him, "I know what you've been doing these past few weeks. I know that you've recently joined forces with an intergalactic empire and I know what you've done to aid them."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Takorr replied, though his emotions were betraying his words. Panic and fear seeped into his words leaving the truth clear to anyone.

Odo chuckled. Even after a year away from such responsibilities, interrogation still came naturally to him. "Really?" he asked, "You've committed high treason against the entire Alpha Quadrant, and I doubt the Cardassian Government will take kindly to your actions once word gets out what you've done."

Takorr tried to formulate a response, but he found himself unable to. Instead, he could only find confusion. Questions were swirling through his mind but one stood out in particular how did Odo find out?

"Yes," Odo continued, "I think we both can imagine the punishment for High Treason. After all, Cardassians have a rather uncompromising view of loyalty."

Takorr nodded, "They'd kill me."

"Yes," Odo agreed, "I assume they would. Assuming your masters don't kill you first…"

"What do you mean?" Takorr demanded, though he knew what Odo was insinuating. He himself was considering the same possibility.

"I would have thought you'd have figured it out," Odo replied, "You failed in your mission. You were sent to eliminate me but you failed and now you've been exposed. Do you still think they'll reward you for your efforts? If anything, they see you now as a threat and will eliminate you as a result."

"Maybe," Takorr agreed, "But do you really think you have the resources to protect me? You can't protect yourself."

"With your help, maybe we can. Your masters have turned their back on you, but you might still have a chance to live out your days in freedom. I have the assurance of Lieutenant Sorrenson that the Federation is prepared to give you asylum if you supply us with information."

"You can't win," Takorr warned.

"Maybe," Odo replied, "But if we fall, you fall too." He turned his back to the treacherous Gul and disappeared, "Consider our offer. It's probably the last chance you're going to get."

And with those last words, Odo left Takorr in solitude to think over his words and come to a decision. Takorr made his conclusion almost immediately. He might no longer have a path to power, but there still existed a faint path to survival.


	21. The Price of Rebellion

XXI: The Price of Rebellion

Saltarr turned around to face his visitor. He was surprised, quite honestly, to find himself being visited by a Romulan.

"My name is Laylin," his visitor stated, "And I have a proposition I think you'd be rather interested in."

"Really?" Saltarr replied, "And why would the Founders be interested in making a deal with Romulans?"

"I'm not talking about the Founders," Laylin replied, "I'm talking about the Teraknaar."

This statement surprised Saltarr, and he wordlessly stared into the Romulan's face, the disbelief clear in his eyes. Every stage in the plan had been carefully worked out, the risks and benefits weighted carefully, and the execution flawless. There was nothing to suggest espionage in recent incidents. However, this did not change the fact that one of the Alphas had discovered him.

Laylin nodded, "Yes, we all know what you are. It turns out that Odo was warned about your infiltration and decided to set up a trap to expose you. I must say, even I am impressed."

Saltarr shook his head, exasperated. It was difficult to accept that everything he had been working towards had collapsed but such was true nevertheless. He had been betrayed. It was the only explanation.

"How did Odo come to know of this?" Saltarr demanded. If the traitor was not unmasked, he could very well undermine the invasion itself.

Laylin shrugged, "According to his reports, he was warned by someone named Amanda Rogers. I'm not familiar with the reports myself."

Saltarr nodded, "Computer, pull up all records on one Amanda Rogers and display." He turned towards Laylin, "It's always wise to know what you're up against."

Laylin nodded just as the information came up. With great rapidity, Saltarr eagerly scanned the readouts and, the farther he got the less confident he became. He finally turned towards the Romulan, his eyes dull and spirit crushed. "Return to your room and tell no one of this. I will contact you again."

Laylin nodded and turned away confident that his actions would make him a hero on Romulus. As soon as his potential ally stepped out, Saltarr closed his eyes, striving to make contact with his master.

"Leader," he stated detached, emotionless and thoroughly demoralized, "We have a problem."

L

Jean Luc Picard, captain of the USS Enterprise and Federation Representative to Deep Space Nine, sat alone in his quarters, contemplating what he had learned. The news was spreading like wildfire, but with each subsequent retelling, it was distorted by rumor and lie. He, himself, had been given an account of Odo's revelations by Lieutenant Sorrenson and, needless to say, he was troubled by them. It seemed this Peace Conference had an ulterior motive which could have overthrown the entire balance of power had things worked out differently. In many ways, this motive still was very much a mystery, and a dangerous one at that.

"Amanda," he whispered, desiring clarity, "Amanda, what's really going on?"

He didn't expect her to respond. The Q seemed to come and go as they pleased and she was no exception. In fact, she hadn't been seen on Deep Space Nine since her conversation with Beverly Crusher. He was quite surprised, therefore, when she did answer his call, appearing before him in a brilliant flash of light.

"Captain," she greeted, "It's been a long time."

"Yes. It has," he agreed, "But it seems you've been very busy in that time. Especially in recent weeks, which begs the question: what have you really been doing?"

"Captain, what exactly are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Oh, I know all about your conversations with Odo and the scheme that you helped him carry out. It was all very well done. Quite eye opening at that." He paused for a moment, fixing his gaze on the Q before continuing, "But that is only part of the story, isn't it?"

"Sir?"

Picard adjusted his uniform and then addressed her, "You're a Q. Your people claim to be omnipotent and omniscient. And yet, instead of making use of your professed abilities, you instead seek to manipulate and mislead, making puppets out of individuals and races. Why go through all this trouble to reveal the Teraknaar threat when you can just send them back to their own galaxy and end this approaching war without a single casualty? I know you Amanda, or at least I once did, and the Amanda I knew would not take such actions unless she had no choice. This leaves two possibilities: either you're not the Amanda I once knew or you're still hiding something from us. So tell me, why is it that you're doing all this?"

Amanda was silent for a few moments, putting her thoughts in order, before she spoke, "You're very perceptive, Captain."

"I like to think so," he replied, "Now then, will you answer my question?"

She nodded, "Of course. It is as you speak: I have not revealed everything to you. I have not even revealed everything to Odo. To be honest, your species does not have the technology to compete with the Teraknaar. Even alerted as you were, you and your allies would be destroyed. Perhaps the Borg could hold them off a bit longer but it would still only be a matter of time before this galaxy fell."

"I wouldn't know about that," Picard replied, "Human ingenuity has gotten us out of apparently hopeless situations in the past."

She shook her head, "Captain, I know what humans are capable of. The Federation has a history of achieving the impossible but the Teraknaar are more powerful than you can imagine… and they are devious. Mark my words: their attack will come only when your own defences are most thinly spread. They've been preparing their campaign for over a century, measuring every factor, no matter how slight, in relation to their final priority. You cannot fathom how powerful they are, Captain. They have taken over an entire galaxy and still hunger for more."

"Perhaps," Picard said, "But then why warn us at all. As I asked before: what are you really up to?"

Amanda was silent for a moment, "I suppose you have a right to know. After all, everything hinges on you. Tell me, what do you know of the Q?"

"Only what I've been told and what I've seen through my own eyes," he answered, "You are an exceedingly powerful species that has taken interest in humanity from time to time. However, your interactions with us has also shown me a lack of morality as well. You use sentient lifeforms as playthings, tormenting them or worse, all for your amusement."

Amanda shook her head, "I can understand your impression, Picard. Q has influenced you in some way or another, but trust me, things are more complicated then they appear."

"Really, because these past weeks you've been acting just like Q… True, you haven't exactly tormented anyone, but you have relegated sentient life forms to the position of puppets. You may be kinder about it and you may be more subtle about it but, at the bottom of things, it is all the same thing."

"No it's not," Amanda answered, "We are not as you see us, Captain Jean Luc Picard. We do not act as we do because it amuses us. We act as we do because there is no other choice."

"Really?" Picard asked, finding amusement with her response, "The way I see it, there's always a choice."

"Perhaps you're right," Amanda replied, "Perhaps not. However, Captain, I assure you: I am doing all that I can. The Continuum does have its own morality, even if you don't see it. To put it simply, I have been forbidden from directly interfering with the state of events. I did what I did because it was the only option open to me."

"But why?" Picard asked, "This morality you speak of… I've never seen it before. If anything, the only thing your people seem to do is interfere with other life forms."

Amanda glared at Picard, "Q was a rebel against the Continuum but, nevertheless, his actions were more justifiable then my own. He interfered with civilizations: yes, but he never sought to change the course of destiny. He worked within it whereas I try to reverse it. Naturally, I would be under greater constraints."

"This begs the question, however," Picard pressed on, "Why did you choose to interfere in the first place?"

Amanda fixed Picard in her gaze, sorrow and disappointment clear on her face. "Do you even have to ask?"

And then, as quickly as she had arrived, she was gone.

L

The Teraknaar warship orbited the planet waiting. These were the coordinates and the orders were clear: leave no survivors. But still, there was no attack. It merely waited, while within his command room, Fleetmaster Traelen considered rebellion, and absently wondered how many of his subordinates would follow his lead? The Teraknaar Empire had been rotting for centuries but still it grasped for more, mistaking order for tyranny and destroying all those who sought to escape.

He looked at the planet. What authorized the Imperial Council to condemn them to death? What right did they have to rule an entire galaxy? They acquired their technological superiority through good fortune and luck, not their own effort. Nevertheless, they did just that and who as he to defy them?

He glanced at the planet, sorrow in his eyes, regretting what he was about to do, knowing all the while that he had no choice. They only sought freedom and had declared it so, but to the Council, they sought rebellion. To his masters, they sought to undermine everything the Teraknaar had built. Unfortunately, the rebels' harbored the same ambitions he did.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing exactly what he was about to do, and regretting it all the while. However, one Fleetmaster could not overthrow the Council on his own. Until he could, he would have to feign loyalty, and blacken his soul on the altar of the future. It was all he could do.

And then he gave the order, "Unleash the attack. Show no mercy."

Moments later, the planet was replaced with rubble while thousands of rebels and millions of innocents passed into oblivion.


	22. The Peace Conference

XXII: The Peace Conference

The Promenade was eerily empty, Bashir noted as he passed through it. After so much waiting, so many preparations, the Conference date had finally arrived. Much had happened since then, and he had no doubt that Odo's recent revelations would be its most important topic.

He did not quite know what to make of it. If not for the surveillance tapes Odo had provided, he probably would not have believed it himself. Where had these Teraknaar infiltrators come from and what purpose did they have for attempting to conquer an entire quadrant? These revelations raised so many questions and he doubted Odo had the answers. Only one person did, and he doubted she was still even on Deep Space Nine.

He leaned against the wall, waiting for other Representatives to filter in and, slowly, a few at a time, they arrived. By the end of the hour, the promenade was halfway full with representatives from each of the invited interstellar powers. Bashir was quick to notice a certain Founder was inconspicuously missing: the changeling whom Odo had claimed was an Infiltrator.

L

Saltarr peered through Romulan eyes at the quickly filling promenade, his glance focusing on the Dominion delegation and Odo in particular. He had also placed too much trust in that Cardassian, Takorr. No, he corrected himself. Leader had placed too much trust in the Gul, and that oversight had cost them all.

Nevertheless, that defeat was largely a minor one, as the invasion continued its progress. Even with their newfound knowledge, the Alphas posed a very small threat in and of themselves. He recalled his conversation with Leader, a recollection that bolstered his morale. Not even the omnipotent posed a threat to them, his master had explained. Assuming that she really was omnipotent, the very fact that she used such subtle means against them insinuated that the other members of her species did not share her viewpoint. As a result, they placed limitations on her in this matter. Amanda was not a threat, Leader had concluded, and to be distracted by her efforts was only self defeating.

In front of him strode Laylin. To be honest, Saltarr much preferred his new operative to the earlier one. Yes, Laylin was more devious and more dangerous then Takorr could even aspire to be. However, like himself, Laylin was a spy and an assassin. They shared a similar field of expertise and, to be honest, Saltarr believed that the Romulan was a far more capable subordinate than the Cardassian had ever been.

Saltarr took a glance at his surroundings, quite impressed at the showing. There were astrophysicists, explorers, diplomats, warriors, physicians and quite a few who transcended such simplistic descriptions altogether. He hoped Leader knew what he was doing. Saltarr could not suppress his creeping suspicion that his master's plan was about to blow up in all their faces.

However, no one would accuse him of treachery. Not this day and not any. He was loyal to the Council and he was loyal to the peace that it represented. He would not run. He would see it to the end and do everything that he could to see that it succeeded. Saltarr smiled, remembering the final decision Takorr had made. He hoped Takorr would survive this war and he hoped that they would meet again after its end. How he would relish the opportunity to teach this traitor the punishment for betrayal.

Laylin interrupted his musings by tugging on his sleeve and whispering in his ear, "Come. There are a few I wish you to meet. If we are to succeed, we must have as many allies as possible."

"You're talented in the art of espionage, aren't you Laylin?" Saltarr replied, quite impressed at the Romulan's focus and single mindedness.

"I'm a Romulan," the Tal Shiar agent replied, "It's in my blood."

L

Colonal Kira Nerys stepped in front of the assembled representatives, looking at the notes that had been prepared for her. She had never been particularly noteworthy as for as oratorical skills went but, as the Station's commanding officer, this duty fell to her. She remembered when she had first heard about the Conference, and her role in it. She had argued then that there were plenty of representatives who were far more experienced in these matters then herself. Nevertheless, she knew it then and she knew it now. It fell to her to preside over this conference. It fell to her and her alone.

"When looking across the Promenade today, I see the most accomplished minds in known space and I am honored to be witness to such a momentous occasion. One year ago, we ended one of the most taxing, destructive and unnecessary wars any of us has ever experienced and today we meet to try to prevent such a tragedy from ever happening again. We meet to assure a new future out of the ashes of the past: one in which peace and prosperity reign supreme."

Kira paused, looking over the speech, not quite believing the words she had just uttered. If this project had proven anything, so far, it had proven that the ashes of the past could never be swept away. Even in times of peace, they would linger under the surface, waiting for the moment in which they might prosper once again. Nevertheless, without hope, change could not be made and she was ready to hope. With such sentiments in mind, she continued her address, one meant to signal the beginning of the conference and, with it, the beginning of a new age.

"Today we all meet to create this future. To be sure, the first step as already been taken: the war has been ended. However, it is today that we take the second step. It is at the behest of the Federation that this momentous moment in history was conceived and they are willing to take the first step. Present are a number of their preeminent scientific and medical minds, willing to share with any of you the various breakthroughs they have been involved with at no cost. Present are the diplomats and the explorers, the heroes both sung and unsung. Everything has been brought together. It is now up to all of us to meet the potential that fortune has brought us, to correct the mistakes of the past and allow a new era to dawn."

With that, she stepped down and took her place next to Odo.

"Well done Nerys," he stated.

"Thank you," she replied and watched as the crowd dispersed and the actual proceedings began. She turned towards Odo, and together, they discussed more personal matters.

L

The Peace Conference was a bad idea. It was the suspicion that Professor Dawn Keegan had harbored when she had been pulled into the mess and, in her mind, her expectations had been fully realized as the proceedings took shape. The Representatives were not interested in peace. They were only interested in the technological secrets the Federation was offering. Everything else was, as far as she was concerned, merely a façade.

She was currently explaining theoretical astrophysics to a crowd primarily made up of Romulans and Klingons. Idly, she wondered how it was the two races were able to suppress the urge to kill each other or, for that matter, the Dominon Representatives. It was a secret, she suspected, that was even more valuable then the theories she offered.

Unfortunately, her current audience was only a tad bit more intelligent then her usual ones. As a result, the bulk of her ideas fell to deaf ears, incapable of understanding the subtleties involved. It was quite unfortunate: at the whims of a Q, she was forced to waste her time like this. Nevertheless, at this point, what else could she do?

The physics professor, therefore, was quite perplexed when a security contingent joined the audience. Keegan couldn't even guess what could possibly interest them in her presentation. Generally, such officers knew very little about astrophysics and its intricacies.

Thankfully, however, they didn't voice questions or disagreements. Unfortunately, other members of her audience did. She tried her best to address their concerns but, her ego noted, her explanations only confused them further. She grinned as they tried to make sense of what she had told them. Many, she suspected, would walk away convinced that her argument was a fallacious one. Let them, she reasoned. Truly revolutionary ideas were always met at first with scorn and derision. History would mark her contributions, empty though they may be.

As she completed her presentation and the crowd around her dispersed, she gathered her notes, prepared to contact the next transport off Deep Space Nine. However, her thoughts were caught short when the Security Contingent approached her. Keegan grimaced. Of course they weren't interested in her theories. They had come here for something else. She didn't know what it was that had brought them but, whatever it was, they were serious about it.

"Professor Dawn Keegan," the leader of the security contingent said, "My name is Aaron Sorrenson, the station's chief of security. I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes, if that's not a problem."

"Of course it isn't," Keegan lied, "What is it you want to know?"

"Tell me," the Lieutenant replied, "Have you heard any of the rumors concerning Odo's temporary passing?"

Keegan shook her head, "I've rarely left my room, Lieutenant. Trust me, this empty minded gossip you refer to has not reached my ears. Now, can I get back to work or is there more you would like to ask me?"

"Actually, there is something that we need to know about. You see, we've recently been conducting an investigation on the station and your testimony would be invaluable."

"Really?" Keegan replied, "I would believe you've been mistaken?"

Sorrenson shook his head, "You came onboard with an assistant named Amanda Quinn. I would like you to tell us what you know of her."

An hour later, Sorrenson left the professor to her own devices, none of his questions answered. Keegan had provided to the investigation nothing new, though she was quite emphatic in her beliefs that the young Q had noble motives for what she was doing. Regardless, Sorrenson was still in the doubt and there were still many questions still to be answered. Sometimes he wished he had chosen for himself a less challenging profession.

L

Julian Bashir walked from one lecture to another with the same expression on his face that one would expect to see from children in their first holodeck. He listened in on one lecture, stepping out near its end to catch another, his interest and fascination snowballing with each new concept he was introduced to. For this one moment, Deep Space Nine was the intellectual center an entire quadrant. It was really an exhilarating experience and, as he watched many of the other representatives go about their business, he knew that he was not the only one who shared this sentiment.

While heading towards another presentation, he heard a voice from behind him call out, "Julian, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

He turned around to find himself face to face with one of his former comrades, "Too long, chief. So, has your Academy job has been getting a bit too dull lately?"

"I guess you can sum it up like that," O'Brien replied, "Though I don't see why you'd be interested in my own exploits. After all, if anything you'd be the one with stories to tell."

"You'd be surprised," Bashir answered, "This past week has been the highlight of a relatively… uneventful year here at Deep Space Nine."

O'Brian chuckled, "Yeah well, it's hardly uneventful right now, what with these shapeshifting assassins and the like…"

"Yeah, I've been getting a sense of dejavu ever since the news got out."

"Tell me about it. This is shaping up like the Dominion War all over again. By the way, you've been here longer. How much do you know about these… Teraknaar?"

Bashir paused in thought before giving his answer, "Oh, nothing more than you do, chief. The Representatives are privy to everything our investigation has turned out, little though that may be. After all, if Odo's right about this, we're hardly the only ones stuck in this fight."

O'Brian nodded, "You think we have a chance?"

"Come Miles," Bashir said in a merry tone of voice to hide his fading ebullience, "There's always a chance."

O'Brian nodded, though the scars of the previous war still lingered in his mind. He had watched a lot of good men and women die before their time and he had no desire to see such things again.

Together, he and Bashir turned away from the crowds and the lectures and headed back towards Quark's Place, if only for a short time. After all, the conference would last the entire day but, if Odo's warnings were correct, neither knew if they would see each other after they once again parted ways.

L

Sorrenson was quite pleased as the Conference approached its final hours. For all of his trepidations, the event had gone off flawlessly, without catastrophe. His fears harkened him back towards the riot that had nearly destroyed Quark's Place. It could have been the added security that had prevented mutual animosities from erupting in similar fashion, but in the end, he suspected that he had very little to do with the good fortune. It was most likely because of Odo.

It had been only a year since the Dominion War had ended and the Alpha Quadrant was still only beginning its recovery. However, in just one moment, Odo had introduced the fear that another battle might still be on the horizon. In the face of this new threat, anxieties ran high and even the most pragmatic of individuals sought hope wherever it could be found. In this case, that hope was supplied in the Peace Conference, and many of the representatives were eager to see it succeed.

For a brief moment, they could forget about the looming shadow of war and concentrate on building a framework for mutual trust and, eventually, peace. Sorrenson sighed. As the station's security chief he was not afforded the luxury to idealize. He had to be focused on the struggle at hand.


	23. Decisions Made

XXIII: Decisions Made

Takorr had failed but Takorr was a fool. In some ways, Saltarr actually wanted to kill off the Cardassian immediately in retribution for the Gul's betrayal, though he very well knew that to do so would be an unnecessary risk. Takorr had known almost nothing but he, on the other hand, knew almost everything. Saltarr knew that if he was caught in the attempt, the consequences would not be palatable. No, Takorr decided. It was better to instead concentrate on his newest subordinate. It was time to find out just how valuable the Romulan spy could be. Though Laylin could not be trusted, at least he was devious: a weapon as dangerous to his enemies as he was to his allies. Saltarr intended to use that weapon in the days, months and possibly even years to come. The Conference had ended and the Representatives were now departing. He smiled coldly, knowing that after the Dominion Party was through the wormhole, a second Dominion War would be sparked.

No one cast any suspicion at the Shape shifter as he strode through the corridors and indeed, why would they? They recognized his form as one of Laylin's Romulan subordinates. The Infiltrators were both ruthless and calculating in their activities. So was the Tal Shiar. And neither was averse to making sacrifices.

L

Deep Space Nine's Chief or Security was not entirely pleased about the instructions but orders were orders and, in this case, Starfleet Command was most clear. Sorrenson, himself, suspected that the Infiltrator was still aboard and he believed that, if given more time, he could capture the spy. However, in order to do so, he would need to keep all of the Representatives onboard the Station for an indefinite length of time. These were steps Starfleet was not prepared to take, fearing the diplomatic repercussions of such a move. Thus, the Representatives were to be allowed free departure and Sorrenson knew his time was running out.

He turned back towards the prisoner: the only lead he had. Takorr had agreed to assist in exchange for sanctuary: both from the Teraknaar and the Quadrant's other powers. He was not assisting them out of choice but out of necessity.

"Gul Takorr," Sorrenson stated matter-of-factly, "Odo was telling me that I should come see you one day or another."

"Is that so?" Gul Takorr replied, spite shining in his eyes. He may have agreed to assist them, but, nevertheless, he did not relish it, "Lieutenant Aaron Sorrenson."

The Starfleet officer nodded, "Actually, it is."

"And you wait until now?" Takorr asked, "I should be insulted."

"Perhaps," Sorrenson agreed, "But unfortunately I had other things I had to deal with first."

Takorr laughed, "More important then the conquest of your entire peoples? With your priorities so skewed, I can only wonder how humanity has lasted as long as it did."

"It has," Sorrenson agreed, "But depending on how helpful I find you in these next few moments, you won't last the rest of the week. I leave it up to you: will you help or not?"

"You should know the answer as well as I," Takorr replied, "Pose your question."

Sorrenson paused for a moment, "We know that the Infiltrators have obtained a position of leadership in many of the Quadrant's civilizations…"

Takorr chuckled cruelly, knowing all too well how far the Infiltrators had come, "More like all of them…"

"That is beside the point. What I need to know is who these Infiltrators are. To wield such power, they should be pretty high profile."

"If you wish to know," Takorr replied, his eyes alight with grim purpose, "I have some names. But they'll cost you."

To be honest, Sorrenson was not surprised at this turn. Takorr had a history of ambition. He would never give anything away for free.

"Really, and what would that be?"

"Freedom," the Cardassian replied, "I don't enjoy the prospects of being imprisoned for the rest of my days. Give me my freedom when all this is over and I'll tell you everything."

"Really?" Sorrenson replied, "You're a traitor and you expect freedom?"

"I am also the only one here who knows exactly what it is you are up against. How you even came to know anything at all about this is…"

"Beside the point," the security chief's sharp voice interrupted, "If you wish, I can have you on the next transport to the Cardassians. I'm sure they'll be sure to reward your treachery in an even less palatable manner then we are." He grinned, "Tell me, what would they do with you?"

Images of torture ran through Takorr's mind and crushed his spirit. "It was worth a shot," he grumbled in a defeated tone. And then he gave the only name he knew. Admiral Steven Kane.

Sorrenson nodded after Takorr had finished his explanation, "And is this the only Infiltrator you had dealings with?"

"Outside of Deep Space Nine, yes."

"And how many are on the Station?"

"As far as I know, one."

Sorrenson nodded, and turned away for a moment, intent on reporting this latest intelligence. "Thank you for your time. I'm sure we'll have a number of other… illuminating conversations in the future."

Takorr frowned as he watched Sorrenson depart through the doors. He looked up towards the ceiling, alone behind the force fields, wondering how much longer he would live. He knew Saltarr's opinion about him and he also knew just how easy it would be for the shapeshifter to end his life… or ensure his freedom. No, the Teraknaar chose to do neither because they did not view him as a risk.

He had bought time. Takorr frowned as he took a seat on the ground. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do with the time he had. His quest for power had led him to a lifetime in confinement. He had been betrayed by his own ambition, just as so many had been before. In the depths of his soul, he hoped the Teraknaar would face a similar fate.

L

Odo looked into the void of space, reflecting on the previous few weeks. Things had been hectic for a while, but now, as the different delegations prepared to make the return journey, he found himself pondering on what he had learned and the decision he would soon have to make.

He considered his relationship with Kira. In the year that they had been parted, he had thought that their love for one another would cool and, eventually, both would move on with their lives. However, from that one moment in which he had once again looked into her eyes, he knew that he had been mistaken. He was hers not for a brief moment but rather for an eternity and, likewise, she was his.

He sighed in frustration. Could he leave her, abandon her, like he had before? Would he choose his people over his love? It had been a difficult choice: even more difficult now then it had been a year before. Then, his people were dying and needed him for their very survival. Even considering the Teraknaar presence, could he say the same thing this time to justify his actions? He shook his head. There were other Founders who had accompanied him and now knew about the Teraknaar infiltration. Each of his comrades was just as capable of revealing the Teraknaar infiltrators as he was, if not more so.

He wanted to stay. He wanted to stay with her, with Kira. He looked into space; towards the wormhole beyond which resided his people. It was not impossible. Even without his job as constable, he could still reside on the station. Perhaps he could even set up a small shop on the Promenade. He chuckled at the thought. Become a businessman? Like Quark? Still, he supposed, the idea held a certain attraction to it which he couldn't fully understand.

He took a seat down in the chair, his mind made up. The last time they had parted had left a void not even the Link could fill. In the previous year, he sometimes wondered how things may have turned out. He had always considered such thoughts the errant fantasies of long lost dreams. But now, he had a chance to make those dreams into reality. He couldn't turn away that opportunity.

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling, his decision made. He was going to stay here, onboard the Station. He closed his eyes, a smile forming as he imagined her possible reaction to the news. This time, they would spend time together. This time, he wouldn't be left with questions.

Seated behind him, invisible to mortal eyes, the young omnipotent listened in on his thoughts, sympathizing with the choice he had to make and the regrets that were to follow. He had no idea what the Teraknaar were planning to do to his people but she could only imagine how he would react when he found out.

She had had to make a number of difficult decisions and even now she sometimes still second guessed them. However, even as she regretted the sacrifices her decisions had made, she knew that, in the long run, she had to keep moving forward. She could only hope that he would do the same.

Amada fixed her eyes on the shapeshifter. Odo's role in this struggle was not yet finished. She could only trust that he would seize the moment when it came. And then, in a flash of light, she was gone, leaving Odo truly alone, to consider his thoughts in private.

And at that moment, Odo turned around, quite a bit surprised. He could have sworn there was someone behind him, observing him, even though he knew there wasn't. He laughed at the irrationality of the thought and shook off his suspicions. There were other matters he needed to focus on and he could not allow such fancies to interrupt them.

L

L

A/N: Well... Finals are approaching and, with it, winter break. Considering how the computer I wrote this story on is incompatable with my home internet connection, I can't make any promises about how often I'll be able to update. Frankly, it all depends on whether my sister brings her Disk Drive back with her or not. That being said... on the brightside, the winter break should give me time to get some work done on the sequel, with some other projects as well, so that, when I get to it, the second part will be updated relatively quickly. As for this story, the end is quickly approaching as I begin to set up for the second part. Since this is my first author's note in a while, however, I'd like to take the time out, once again, to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Thank you.


	24. The First Casualties

XXIV: The First Casualties

Captain Jean Luc Picard, Doctor Beverly Crusher and Professor Miles O'Brian were among the first to leave Deep Space Nine. Picard's vessel, the Enterprise, had rendezvoused earlier than anticipated, currently en route to Earth. They were among the first to leave, but, as Kira read through the reports, many others had followed their example.

Already, only two weeks after the Conference ended, almost half of the delegates had left the station. They had been a busy two weeks for everyone involved but she, for one, didn't mind it. One moment kept repeating in her mind over and over again. One revelation kept cycling. Odo was staying.

She looked over the schedule of departure and frowned. The Dominion Representatives would be leaving on the morrow. Though Odo was remaining onboard, she still felt a small amount of anxiety as the moment approached. She could only imagine what Odo would be going through when they left. However, at least he had her. Kira only hoped that would be enough.

She turned towards other reports to find more bad news. It seemed Lieutenant Sorrenson had not yet found the Infiltrator, though she was not entirely surprised. It had come aboard as a Changeling, but that Founder had gone unaccounted for since Odo's failed assassination. She shook her head: it would have been nice to have captured the spy. Perhaps they could have learned something about what it was they would soon be up against.

He could be anyone or anywhere. Sorrenson, Ezri, Bashir… even Odo. She chided herself for this trail of thought. No, she couldn't start suspecting everyone she worked with. It would only fall into the Infiltrator's hands. However, the truth still remained. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing.

L

Saltarr stood aboard the Romulan warship, calmly inspecting the systems that powered it. He would have preferred not to place so much trust in one of the Alphas but he knew all too well that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Under ideal circumstances, after all, the entire operation would have been carried out by the Probe Ships but, unfortunately, they had all been destroyed.

He turned around to find Laylin standing behind him.

"Are you sure this will work?" the Romulan asked coldly.

Saltarr smiled genially, "Don't worry about me. You have your own tasks to attend to."

Laylin gave Saltarr a cold look, "Don't worry. I am more than capable of swaying the Senate. However, will you keep your word?"

Saltarr turned to fix his gaze on the Romulan, "If the Romulans assist the main fleet, they will be awarded a place of honor in the new Order."

Laylin did not trust him. It was clear all over his face. However, both of them knew of the increasing power the Federation wielded. The Romulans and the Klingons were fading and, if something wasn't done quickly, they would become second class powers. Though the Romulan may not trust him, Saltarr knew, he needed him. The Teraknaar represented their only means of definitively destroying the Federation.

"Now, it's time we discussed other matters," Saltarr continued, "I assume this ship has a working cloak?"

"Of course," Laylin answered, "Why?"

Saltarr gave him a dark smile, "I think it's about time we destroyed the Dominion, don't you?"

Without expanding upon this statement, Saltarr returned to his quarters, leaving a puzzled Tal Shiar agent to ponder the matter alone.

L

"I cannot quite understand your decision, Odo. I know you realize what you're giving up but tell me, does the Link really mean that little for you? Are you really planning on giving it up…? For a solid?"

Odo was silent for a moment, responding somberly, "I'd be giving up more if I left with you."

The other Founder nodded, "If you truly are so inclined, there is nothing I can do to stop you. However, these solids are a fragile, short lived people. If you ever chose to reconsider, we will be waiting."

Odo nodded, smiling, "Thank you for understanding."

The other shapeshifter, however, only shook his head and sighed, "No, I do not understand. However, I can see your resolve in your eyes and it would be selfish for me to get in your way. No. I can only wish you luck and wait for you to see things our way once again."

Odo nodded, "Until next time."

The second shapeshifter only nodded and, for one last time, Odo partook in the Great Link. For that moment, as both individuals became merged, so too did their own burdens and sorrows. It was a most melancholic experience but, in many ways, it was the only way the two Changelings could have parted.

L

Kira watched the transport ship leave, a solemn expression on her face. She should have been pleased. The conference had far exceeded expectations and Odo had decided to stay with her. They would be free to pursue the relationship they had sought to build once before, but had been unable to. Yet she wasn't. She knew, deep within his soul, Odo suffered. He was giving up the very thing he had spent his entire life searching for, and he was doing it for her. Poets might have found this romantic, yet the notion burned like bitter acid. He had chosen her over his people, but he would still suffer for his choice and she was the source of that suffering. She should have been ecstatic and, at some level, she knew she was but, nevertheless, deep in her subconscious, a well of depression still leaked.

She was not surprised to hear that he was spending these next few hours in his quarters. It must be very painful for him, she mused. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to abandon Bajor and everything she valued. The next few days and weeks were going to be difficult for him. She sighed, watching as the Dominion vessel slowly approached the wormhole. Would he, in the back of his mind, harbor regret over this decision?

Kira Nerys had no way to know the answer to this question. She could only wait and find out.

L

The Vorta named Viran had been surprised when the Dominion Party had come on board. He had been expecting a party totaling thirty. Instead, only twenty eight had come aboard. Two of the Founders had chosen not to return and the Founders had made it clear that any speculation concerning this unexpected turn of events was not going to be tolerated. Though he could not voice his concerns of this matter, however, he was still more than able to consider them in his mind. He found himself questioning how loyal he would have been to the Founders if they had forbidden that too.

Nevertheless, he had his own responsibilities, and that included the bridge command of this ship. He took one look back towards the Federation-Bajoran Space Station, slightly disappointed by what he saw. He was one of the Vorta that, after the main fleet had been caught and destroyed within the wormhole, had spent the War in the Gamma Quadrant. He had expected such an important holding to be something more imposing, grandiose. Instead he found what, in his honest opinion, qualified to be a dump.

He shook his head, knowing that his species had been designed to be a lot more objective than this. He smiled as he regarded a vaguely amusing prospect for his future endeavors: perhaps, after he had returned to the Dominion, he would need to get his genetic code remapped after all this was over.

However, he had time to contemplate later. The Vorta were a pragmatic people who always looked at their missions and responsibilities first. They had been designed that way. He shook himself of his thoughts and instead returned his focus to the task on hand, banishing any distractions to the back of his mind.

Everything was going well. He smiled as the wormhole opened. Soon they would be back home, away from this quadrant that housed the darkest chapter of the Dominion's History. He hardly seemed to notice as his vessel crossed the wormhole and, after only moments, he was on the other side.

Home at last, he mused, as he plotted a course for the Dominion Home World. That was before he saw, far too late, a Romulan Warbird decloak. He didn't have much time to question its purpose before it opened fire, its disruptors blasting away at his ship's hull.

They had been betrayed. Again! It was the only explanation. The Federation and their allies sought to eradicate the Dominion! He wasn't entirely surprised by this, considering the ruthlessness they had shown during the war. He frowned. A surprise attack seemed like just the kind of strategy they would favor. Unfortunately, he did not quite like the ship's chances of survival. After all, he did not command a warship.

L

Saltarr arrived on the bridge just as the Romulan battleship engaged the Dominion transport. Everything was going well and a second Dominion War would soon spark. He couldn't wait to watch the carnage that would ensue.

He turned to face Laylin, who sat in the command chair with a confident smirk on his face. This was too easy, he suspected.

"Disengage the cloak," the Tal Shiar agent commanded, eager to complete this task. For decades, he had watched as the Federation continued advancing scientifically at an alarming rate. If desperate measures weren't taken, he suspected, the difference between the two powers would be insurmountable by the end of another century. His actions, he knew, would endanger the Empire to a great extent but it was the only chance it had. He refused to dwell on possibilities any longer and took the final step, proving his loyalty, both to the Teraknaar and to the empire. "Open fire."

He watched calmly as his Warbird assaulted the Dominion ship, weakening its shields with every discharge. After about a minute of continuous firing, the shields finally collapsed and he prepared to deliver the death knoll.

"Wait," Saltarr interrupted, interrupting Laylin's though processes completely, "We don't want to destroy them just yet…"

"Sir?" Laylin asked, but he paused. Espionage came naturally to him and in an instant, he began to grasp Saltarr's meaning. Finally, in an awed whisper, he spoke his suspicions, "You want witnesses…"

Saltarr smiled, quite impressed. Takorr would never have considered such subtleties. He found himself this Romulan more and more with each passing moment.

"Target their warp and impulse engines," Laylin ordered instead, "We don't want them escaping."

It only took a single blast to immobilize the dominion vessel completely. Saltarr turned towards Laylin, "Allow a few escape pods to dispatch. Once you confirm that there are survivors, destroy the vessel…"

He turned towards Laylin, a mad grin on his face, "One more thing… Scan every pod that escapes. Destroy any Founders… They are, after all, the only ones that know about the true state of affairs."

The Romulan nodded, "As you order."

L

Viran watched the explosion from the escape pod, counting himself quite lucky to have survived. There were only a handful who were able to escape in time, and already the Romulan vessel was picking off the survivors a few at a time.

He watched the horrors unfold, his rage, hatred and sorrow apparent in his eyes. The species of the Alpha Quadrant, for all their talks of peace and absolution, had proven their true purposes to be treacherous in nature.

They would pay for this. Viran swore to this. He swore to the Dominion and to the Founders. He would cut a swath of destruction across the Alpha Quadrant, repaying his enemies tenfold for their crimes.

He would do all this, yet he still wouldn't be satisfied. His oath completed and his ideals tarnished forever, the Vorta turned his thoughts towards revenge and how he would attain it.

Had he known, Saltarr would have been pleased.


	25. A Prelude to Conflict

XXV: A Prelude to Conflict

Several weeks later, Saltarr arrived on the Changeling home world, the only original Dominion Representative to survive the Romulan assault. Speaking with the other Changelings, he urged war with the Federation and the others debated, more than a few quite eager to see his suggestion accepted.

However, the majority knew that a second war would be disastrous. The Dominion's Resources had been nearly extinguished in the last war, and another attempt could leave them in a state of ruin. Nevertheless, the seeds had been lain and, with cold confidence, Saltarr took the final step to ensure war.

He sacrificed himself and unleashed the viris. It spread quickly and appeared much earlier than the first one had. The Founders were dying, once again, and this time the Federation would not save them. One last time, with the support of his fellow Infiltrators, he urged them to attack: to avenge the treachery that the Federation had clearly shown.

This time, his ideas had caught on and the Dominion began rearming while the Jem Hadar prepared for war. Saltarr smiled, even as the viris eradicated his ever shifting body. "May order be served, for now and ever."

Saltarr knew now that he wouldn't be able to see the conquest fulfilled, but he was glad to have been a part of it. The Council had trusted him to bring order out of the chaos that was this galaxy, and at this moment, he had proven himself worthy of their confidence. Throughout the last century, he had feared failure but now, as his life lay ending, he knew himself to have been a success.

He would die with a smile on his face. He had served his people well, and he had proven himself in the end.

L

Viran stood onboard the Dominion warship, eager to see the invasion begin. He had hoped that he could keep his oath, but as he read through the orders, his eyes widened in excitement. The Founders' decision had exceeded even his most extreme expectations.

The Founders would be throwing everything into this war, and Viran wouldn't be content until the entire Alpha Quadrant was in ashes. Even though the Founders approached extinction, at the very least, they would not go out alone.

L

A solitary young woman walked into Starfleet headquarters, her head down and her thoughts on other matters. She walked slowly, preparing herself for a challenge few mortals could hope to face. An entire civilization rested on her shoulders, and she was not about to fail them.

She looked very much like a teenager, most likely eighteen or nineteen years old, with long blonde hair and a very slight, unimposing build. Despite the unfathomable intelligence that sparkled behind her eyes, very few would have suspected her to be one of the cosmos' most powerful entities; immortal and as close to omnipotence as a species could get. She was a Q, and one of only a handful who actually cared about humanity's fate.

She stepped up the steps and into Starfleet Headquarters, her purpose clear and her mind resolute. She was alone in this and could expect little or no aid from the others. Perhaps it was easier this way. Perhaps it was harder. However, it was necessary.

Everything had been building to this moment but, even as the Teraknaar geared itself for a final attack, there still remained hope. Ironically, that last hope for the Alpha Quadrant dwelled within the very source of the Teraknaar's supremacy: the Sirrthi.

Amanda smiled as she thought about them. They were a worthy people, much like the Federation in that respect but, though they still existed, spread out throughout several galaxies, they were nevertheless a shadow of their former glory. She idly wondered whether the Federation would one day share a similar fate: to fall from glory and be virtually destroyed, except for a few scattered outposts throughout the universe. She wondered whether humanity would be fortunate to survive at all.

So predisposed by this quandary was the young omnipotent that, had he not moved away at the last moment, she would have crashed right into him. Her eyes raised in recognition of the other individual, a look of cold animosity that nearly caused the Starfleet admiral to recoil in surprise. However, he had his self control and was not about to lose his cool.

"You do realize that civilians are not generally present in these corridors," he said, calmly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She responded in a cold tone of voice, "Neither are infiltrators, Thvrar."

This time the admiral did step back, surprise and shock on his face. His instincts told him to withdraw his phaser and shoot her on the spot but logic shot him down. To act rashly under these circumstances would be irrational. It would most likely compromise his entire disguise.

"A wise choice," she observed, having read into his mind, "Besides, you couldn't kill me if you wanted to. The Teraknaar are a powerful species but there are still others that far outstrip them."

Thvrar nodded, suddenly recognizing who he was speaking with. Saltarr had reported that a certain Q had taken interest in his machinations, and was working to reveal them. How interesting. He wasn't expecting to one day meet her though.

"Amanda Rogers," he replied, giving a respectful bow. Against vastly more advanced life-forms, he assumed, it was always wise to show a certain degree of respect, "I must admit, I never thought I would meet you here."

Amanda disagreed, "In the back of my mind, I think I suspected we would meet sooner or later. Excuse me, Thvrar, but I still have unexpected business to attend to. I would suggest that you don't interfere with it."

Thvrar smiled, answering her warnings telepathically, "Still attempting to save your pet humans? You know you can't succeed."

Amanda took a step away from him, "True, the odds are against me." She smiled, "But that doesn't mean that success isn't impossible."

"You can't intimidate me, Amanda," Thvrar answered silently, "I know that you are omnipotent but, based on your actions, I also know that your people have rendered you powerless in this affair."

Amanda smiled as she walked away from him, "You are remarkably observant, shapeshifter. After seeing that brilliant deductive display I can understand how you were able to so effectively play the various civilizations of the Alpha Quadrant against each other for over a century. Nevertheless, there is a flaw in your logic."

"Really?" Thvrar answered, a bit too arrogantly considering who he was speaking with, "Humor me."

Amanda gave him her answer in a seemingly unconcerned voice, "You are right, I cannot directly interfere in your takeover. However, I would suggest that you switch your loyalties pretty quickly. It is true that the Continuum would prevent me from directly confronting your people but they could care less about you. If the Federation does fall, rest assured that I will not be in a good mood, and it is never wise to make an enemy with a Q. The Continuum may protect your people but they will not protect you."

Thvrar watched her step into the shadows, a cold doubt falling into his soul, instinctively knowing her statement was true. He now knew how Takorr must have felt, when he found himself a pawn at last. In his despair, a slight laugh escaped his lips, before turning into manic laughter.

It was over, and both he and the omnipotent making her way deeper into Headquarters knew it. She sensed his response with a smile on her face. Her ploy had worked, and though she was uncertain that she could have ever, on a personal standpoint, gone through with her threat, she was relieved that she wouldn't have to. Thvrar was hers now, and he was sure to be a valuable ally to the Federation.

She walked through the halls, her expression one of strength and confidence, though a hurricane of self doubt swelled beneath it. Q would have laughed it off and she wouldn't have blamed him. He had done a lot in his time as a protector of sentience, helping more limited life forms see truth through his twisted games and earning the contempt of both the Continuum and his beneficiaries as his only reward. Perhaps the reason he gravitated so much towards Picard was because, at some level, Picard was the only one who actually understood what he had been trying to do.

She smiled to herself. Q had given up much and gained much in return, if only a few in the universe recognized it. She smiled, wondering how humanity would reflect on her actions, and whether anyone, besides Q of course, would understand the actions she was about to take. One Federation Starship was about to go on an almost hopeless mission and she would only observe it in its struggles.

In the end, it didn't matter how many understood her motives. So long as she was comfortable with her actions, and understood why she had taken them, she could be content. Her confidence restored, the self proclaimed protector of humanity walked on, approaching the admirals' meeting room. The first stage had ended and, as the Dominion rearmed itself, the second stage would soon begin.

She still had one last task to see done and, resolute in this responsibility, she stepped through the doors to meet with the leadership of Starfleet. A war was about to begin and she was determined to see that the Federation survive it.

There was one chance and she was going to grasp it. Without looking back, she faced Starfleet command, and in front of the watching eyes of the admiralty, the young omnipotent made her suggestion.

L

A/N: Here ends Part I of the Sirrthi Cycle. The story is continued in the second volume of the saga, "Of Chaos and Hope", which can be found within the TNG category. The first chapter of the second volume has been submitted simultaneously to this final chapter of the first, so if you would like to read that as well, it has already been uploaded. Thank you for all those who have read and reviewed and, if you choose to continue, I hope you enjoy the sequel. Thank you. Please R & R.


End file.
